In the Name of Love
by Kersi
Summary: Sequel to By Blood and Bond. To get a Background of characters you may want to read that first.In the Name of Love tells the story of Aurel and Legolas as they try and understand the betrayal and lies that have surrounded Eryn Lasgalen.
1. In the Name of Love

Disclaimer: I take no credit for Tolkien's characters and storylines. I only take credit for my own character, the rest belongs to the great writer himself.

Author's Note: Hi again everyone! So begins the sequel to By Blood and Bond. Please Review!

**Kersi**

Chapter 1: **In the Name of Love**

She was on her knees, with the tip of a sword to her throat. She was out of breath from running through the woods. She looked at the Elf in front of her. Indeed, rage was in her eyes, and a deep sadness marked them, the Elf was speaking to her but she could not hear anything but the ringing in her ears. When no response came forth, the tip of the sword dug slowly into her skin. For a moment she closed her eyes, she knew what the Elf was capable of, or at least from her faint memories as a child she remembered, and that is why she hated her.

"I asked you a question!" shouted the Elf.

She only looked at her, her eyes blinking blankly, and then she remembered why she was at death's mercy. "I have nothing to say to you."

Despair almost showed on the Elf's face. "I will have to kill you then."

She smiled. "At the risk of never finding your child?"

"You have betrayed me, and my family, you have betrayed all those who love you." Responded the Elf coolly.

Hate rose inside of her. "Liar!"

Surprised by the conviction in her voice the Elf gripped her sword more forcefully. "I still love you, but you leave me no choice."

The woman smirked "There is always a choice, kill me and you will never find your child."

The Elf shook her head. "You will never tell me where he is, hate has corrupted you." The Elf looked into the eyes of the woman. "This is what you wanted, to see me in despair, you have accomplished it…" The Elf looked as if she was going to plunge the sword deep into the woman's throat, but she only dropped it. "I cannot kill you, but then you knew that, didn't you?"

The woman rose slowly, pushing herself off of her knees. She was weak, but she knew she had beaten the Elf. "I counted on your weakness."

The Elf looked beaten; her shoulders slumped forward in defeat. A cold expression came from her eyes as she looked at the woman in front of her. "Is he alive?"

"He is dead as far as you know. Perhaps if you beg I might spare some mercy on you."

The Elf's eyes widened. "You have taken a child from a family that loves him."

"As you took me! From a family that loved me!" The woman picked the sword up from the ground; it was surprisingly light.

"Who is it that has twisted your mind so? Do you not remember what we did for you?" asked the Elf in disbelief of the woman's words.

"You did nothing for me."

The Elf shook her head. "Will you leave me to look for my child?"

"No. It is of no use."

The Elf frowned.

"Do you regret now what you did?" asked the woman.

"I did nothing wrong." Said the Elf.

The woman swung the Elven sword in the air.

"Perhaps…" said the Elf slowly, almost whispering. "I regret not loving you enough…I thought that I had given you all that I had, but perhaps it was not enough for you."

The woman pointed the sword at the Elf now. "All this talk of love…" She shook her head. "You never loved me."

"Of course I love you!"

"Lies, all lies! I was told you would try and seduce me with them."

"Told? By Whom?" There were no answers to her questions."What do you plan to do…kill me?"

"Yes."

"You will fail." Said the Elf, once more standing tall. "You will not be able to kill me. And we will find our son. If you surrender to me now, I will see to it that they are lenient in their punishment to you."

"You think your mate will be able to find your child?" The woman laughed.

"Yes, my husband will find our child. Bonds between Elves and their children are different, we can feel when they are near, and our son is very near, and we will find him soon. May mercy be with you if he is hurt." The Elf hid the lie she had just told under an icy expression, though part of what she had said was true.

The woman looked away; no one had ever told her about the bonds between Elves and their children, she knew she should have taken the Elven child further away.

Noting that what she had said had had an effect on the woman, the Elf dared to take a step closer to the woman, who still held the sword pointed at her. "Tell me where he is." Desperate and annoyed, the Elf repeated herself. "In the name of all that is sacred, tell me where he is!"

The woman flinched at the tone in the Elf's voice, and in utter futility swung the sword, cutting the Elf's arm slightly.

The Elf recoiled for a moment.

"He is dead!" screamed the woman. "I killed him!"

"What?"

"I killed him!"

Tears welled in the Elf's eyes. "Is this the truth?"

The woman now seemed crazed and took delight in the pain she could see coming from the Elf. "Yes! Yes! Poor little thing, never knew what was happening to him…"

"Stop!" cried the Elf. "Have you killed my son!"

"That is what I said you stupid creature! I let him bleed to…" Before the woman could finish her sentence she felt a harsh blow to her chest and it knocked her to the tree behind her. She could not breathe, as she looked down she noticed the back of an arrow sticking from her chest, it had gone right through her. She was in a great deal of pain. She dropped the sword and just held on to the arrow in her chest. Her vision was going blurry, but in the distance she saw the silhouette of a figure she knew very well, it was Legolas. He was the only one who could have ever hit her with such accuracy and know how painful this slowly fatal hit would be. Her vision of Legolas was blocked by the Elf now, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Before you die, tell me again…is my son dead?"

The woman wanted for the darkness of death to take her, but by some force she was still able to live a few moments longer. She would not give this Elf any pleasure in her last minutes. "Your son…is dead, killed by my own hands…"

The Elf nodded, and a great cry escaped her delicate lips.

The woman smiled in her wickedness.

Suddenly a flash of silver was seen, and the woman's eyes widened before the light disappeared. "I loved you as a daughter; in the name of love I release you from this world." The Elf had slit the woman's throat. A slight gurgling was heard before the last breath of the woman was drawn and released to be her last. The Elf watched as the woman died, and she took no pleasure in it. The Elf did not know how long she stood there, for time did not exist for her anymore, not then. A hand appeared upon her shoulder, and she turned around.

"Aurel?" His eyes too, were full of tears.

She had no words to spare him. She only held a hand to his face.

Legolas only looked into his wife's eyes. "He is not dead. I have found him."

It was then that she collapsed into her husband's arms. "She…"

"I heard what she said. She wanted death."

"Oh Elebereth!" cried Aurel. "I have killed her…"

"She left us no choice." He said. "Had she been taken back to the palace there would have been no mercy for her, she would have been left to die slowly in the dungeons."

Aurel composed herself. "Is he hurt?"

Legolas shook his head. "He is unharmed. A little hungry perhaps. He wants his mother."

Aurel wiped the tears from her face and nodded her head. Legolas helped her up. She turned to face the dead woman. "Spare me a few moments. I wish to be alone with her."

Legolas hesitated. "Aurel, I do not think…"

"Please?" Her voice broke. "I loved her Legolas…no matter what she did; I would not be able to leave her like this."

Legolas nodded slowly. "I shall leave my horse for you, call and he will be at your command." He walked away, wishing he did not have to leave her, but he understood why she felt she needed to stay.

Aurel approached the dead woman, who was still leaning against the tree. "Forgive me. I thought you had killed my son." She lifted her hand to touch the dead woman's face. "Why would you lie to me? Why?" Then she looked down at the arrow embedded in the woman's chest. "He did not aim with the intent of keeping you alive." Aurel did not judge Legolas, no one had more reason to kill this woman than he. Aurel wrapped her small hand around the end of the arrow and swiftly broke it in half, pulling out the end of the arrow from the woman's chest. The woman's blood was still warm; it almost brought tears back to Aurel, almost. She gently leaned the woman against her own body, and slowly lowered her down to the leaf covered forest ground.

Aurel began her prayers and closed her eyes. "May your soul now be in a place where it feels loved." She knelt next to the woman's body and pressed her forehead against the woman's cold forehead.

The next few moments began to bring Aurel memories of what had begun to happen a year and a half earlier, before the happenings of Eryn Lasgalen had nearly destroyed her family.

To Be Continued….


	2. I will kill her

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. Drama ensues. Read and Enjoy.

Kersi xoxo

**Chapter 2: I will kill her**

_1 ½ year earlier_:

She woke up to a cold and empty bed; it was not surprising for it had been happening for the past couple of months. Aurel first thought that she should just leave him be, that he had many responsibilities and thoughts on his mind, but the truth of the matter was that he was disconnected, something was happening inside his mind and he was making sure that Aurel could not find out about it. She rose from their bed, it was early in the morning, and sun was yet to rise, still, there seemed to be a light in the room that she welcomed. She wrapped a thin robe around her and went to go look for Legolas. She tried to sense where he was, but he had learned well to hide himself from her and Aurel did not understand why. She frowned as she walked down the cold marble hallway. The palace seemed different when it was asleep, colder, and never ending, until at last she reached the exit out into the gardens of Eryn Lasgalen. Her guess had been correct as she could clearly see Legolas's silhouette, his back faced to her, he was waiting for the sun to rise. He sensed her presence and turned around slowly.

Aurel smiled, "You are awake early, even for you."

He tried to mask his feelings and gave a faint smile. "I am sorry if I caused you worry. I could not sleep."

"And it has been so for a great many days now." Aurel said no more as she stopped an arm's length from him.

He knew that she wanted to know what was bothering him, but he continued to leave his mind closed to her, and she began to feel a loneliness she had not felt in a great time. He extended his arm out to her and she gladly took it, letting herself become engulfed in his embrace.

"I wish you would tell me what it is that is bothering you." She said.

Legolas shook his head. "There is nothing that I could tell you that would ease your worries. There are things that plague my mind and I do not wish to share that burden with you."

She looked up at him. "Legolas?" In her mind she asked him the question that had been in her mind for days; ever since she had told him that she was pregnant; carrying his child.

He pulled her away, and Aurel thought she would cry, he only turned his back to her and in a low tone of voice asked her, "How could you ever think that?"

"I do not know what to think, it was only natural for me to ask you such a question, what else am I to assume?" She held her tears back, determined not to cry.

He turned around to face her, it was only then that she noticed he had tears forming in his eyes. "You are a blessing in my life, and that child you carry, _our child_, is a blessing. How could you ever ask me if I was unhappy that you are with child?" The tears silently and gracefully fell down his face.

She felt guilty now, "You have seemed so troubled since you found out the news."

"I was troubled before then. You knew this."

"But why?"

"Private matters."

Not understanding, Aurel shook her head. "I am your wife; there are no private matters between us."

Legolas looked at her, tears still falling, he wanted to tell her everything, but found that he could not bring himself to do it. "That is just the way things are Aurel, there are some things in my life that even you cannot know about. That is something that you must come to terms with."

"It would be easier to accept if you did not shut me out. You think I have not noticed that you have shut your mind from me. Tell me that this will pass, whatever it is you are going through or dealing with, tell me that this is not the person who will always be standing before me, tell me that I have a husband whom I can trust, and who trusts me, that this child will have a loving father…tell me all these things Legolas, I need to hear them."

He looked at his wife standing there, the sun had begun to rise and the sunlight made it seem like her hair was a brilliant gold, her skin glowed, and he looked into her silvery blue eyes, she looked so beautiful to him and yet so vulnerable. He knew he would have to do something to ease her worries. His troubles seemed to float away at that moment and all he could think of was her as he walked towards her. He knelt on the ground before her and took both her hands, holding them tightly.

"Forgive me; I had not realized I had created such worries within you." Said Legolas, and suddenly he felt the life that had already begun to grow inside Aurel and he was filled with such happiness, tears began to flow once more, he had finally made a connection with his child. "I promise you I will be all the things you need and want, if not more, there are just some things that need to be dealt with at the moment, but they will pass…I promise you that. I need you to trust me, I need you stay by my side… or I fear that I will not get past it."

Confused by his actions Aurel only looked at him blankly and nodded. "If that is what you wish."

He stood from the ground still holding on to her hand, knowing that she was even more confused and worried than before. "There are councils that I must attend today; we can dine together in the evening if you wish."

"Will I not see you before then?" asked Aurel.

"I am afraid these matters will take all day."

Aurel frowned. "Ene and Ethaen leave at midday for Rohan, they will not be back for months, maybe longer, make sure to wish them farewell."

"Of course." Legolas gently let go of her hand and kissed her on the forehead before swiftly walking out of the garden.

Aurel was obviously upset, but whatever was happening to Legolas was now out of her hands.

* * *

Legolas held his hand to his forehead. "I have asked you to end this for the last time Lasneth."

Lasneth stood in front of Legolas with his arms crossed. "And why do you not believe me when I tell you that I have?"

Angrily Legolas snapped his head up to look at his brother, "Because, she was seen entering your chambers last night."

Lasneth looked surprised. "Are you having me watched?"

"Of course I am having you watched, if I could hold any trust in you I would not be here." Legolas looked away.

"How dare you!" shouted Lasneth.

"What was she doing in your chambers last night?"

"I do not have to answer that!" said Lasneth as he reached for the doors.

Legolas's face turned a dark red colour as he stood in front of the doors that led the way out. "You must answer, she is my daughter!"

"Since when has that mattered to you Legolas?"

Legolas's face froze as the words hung in the air, and with a defeated sigh he let his head hang lower than before. "The affair you are having with her must end."

"Have you heard yourself speaking? You sound like you have gone mad; you look as if you have gone mad. There is nothing between Ene and myself. That ended a long time ago, how many times must I repeat this to you?"

"If it has truly ended then why was she seen in your chambers?"

Lasneth sighed. "You do not want to hear what I have to say."

"I am losing patience with you."

"She hates me Legolas, she came to my chambers last night because she knew I was being watched, she knew what it would cause strife between us, and you are too blind to see this. Your precious human daughter is not as innocent as you have her be. I think somewhere deep inside yourself you can feel that Ene has changed, yet you deny your instincts and I do not understand why. You forget that I am not your charge, I am your brother, and it is only because of that that I am still here before you this moment, it is the only reason why I forgive your endless accusations." Lasneth saw the expression in Legolas's face change. "I made a mistake a long time ago, I have let it go, and so must you. You need to speak to Aurel."

"I will not upset her with these trivialities. She loves Ene and Ethaen more so than I ever could."

"Do you trust me then?"

Legolas looked sadly at his brother. "I am very close to losing my sanity little brother. I have pointed the blame for her odd behaviour on you only because it was the easiest thing for me to do at the moment."

"Odd behaviour?"

Legolas nodded. "I know she is not innocent. I have followed her many times at the latest hours of the night, wondering where she goes, at first it was into the woods, I did not follow too closely, she would be gone for an hour maybe two, and then return to her chambers, looking strangely drained. Lately she has been wandering around the palace, into the bedchambers of some I do not wish to name, she is having illicit affairs with most of the high ranking officials in Eryn Lasgalen, and the Valar only know what she does when she spends time in Rohan."

Lasneth looked surprised. "Have you confronted her about this."

"Of course I have." Said Legolas moving away from the doors and going to sit down on one of the chairs. "Many years ago when I first heard rumours, I confronted her, it has always been difficult between the both of us, but this needed to be cleared. She did not deny the accusations. On the contrary, she boasted of the things she did, she took pleasure, perhaps at the pain that it caused me, she told me of what happened between her and you."

Lasneth for the first time felt ashamed. "I am sorry."

"I have nothing against a human and an elf being together, I do not encourage it, but nor would I prevent it if there was love between them. Something or someone has corrupted her, this grown woman who acts as if she immortal, she is not at her prime any longer, her brother is married, has children, and still she acts this vulgar way in front of them as well. She holds no respect, and yet I cannot and will not shun her, as much as it hurts me, I know it would hurt Aurel more to know of all that is happening, she would blame herself, I know this…and now I worry even more so than before. I do not know what to do."

"I will speak to Ene."

Legolas shook his head. "It would be of no use."

"I will try anyway."

"It does not matter, she leaves with Ethaen at midday today, she will be gone for a good while. Enough time, at least, for me to speak to my men."

"Your name and honour are put to shame because of her."

"You think I do not realize that? Her failures are my failures in turn."

Lasneth lifted his hand and shook it at him. "I will be the first to admit that you and she have never had a good relationship, but you did instil values in her that were true and honest, never once did you waiver on that. You were, _are_, a good father, and you gave them more than any human child would ever hope for."

"Yet somehow I have still failed as her guardian and as her father."

"I will try and speak with her before she leaves today, if not her, then Ethaen, for he must know more than we do." Said Lasneth. He looked at his brother; the sadness that permeated him was noticeable. "Legolas?"

Legolas looked up at Lasneth in question. "Hmmm?"

"It is foolish for you to think that Aurel does not know, speak with her, it will help."

Legolas nodded, "Perhaps."

* * *

"The view from this balcony has always been the best." Said Ene as she stood in Aurel's and Legolas's bedchambers facing the balcony's opening. "You can see out into the woods and the mountains besides them."

"Your chamber has a good view as well." Replied Aurel.

"Not as good as this." Said Ene turning to face Aurel.

Aurel smiled. "You have always wanted more, does nothing satisfy you?"

Ene ignored the question and went to sit beside her on the end of the bed. "Your comment had more than one meaning to it. Why have you called me here?"

"I will not see you again for many months; I wanted to spend some time with you. You have been surprisingly busy."

"Surprisingly?"

Aurel nodded. "Yes. After our last meeting I had hoped that things would change. You are causing Legolas much grief."

"But not you?" asked Ene.

"Is that what you wish of me? To grieve over what you have become?" Aurel stood and shook her head slowly. "I will not waste my time or energy." She looked down at Ene, but Ene could only look away. "As much as I love you Ene, the pain you bring with you is destructive, and if you will not change, then I cannot allow you to return here."

Ene seemed angered. "This was my last visit Aurel, I was going to tell you that." She looked up at Aurel. "Somehow I get the feeling that I am not wanted here any longer. Now that you have a replacement it seems easy to discard us humans, does it not?"

"I hope for your sake that you did not mean what you just said."

Ene stood. "I meant it. You have the precious child you had always hoped for, what use are Ethaen and I any more?"

"Sit down!" growled Aurel.

Ene immediately sat down, frightened by the tone of Aurel's voice.

"I will not be pulled into your manipulations Ene. It may work on everyone else you try it on, but not on me. Your conduct and general disrespect for yourself and everyone around you began long before there was even an idea of Legolas and I having a child. You know the unspoken rules that our race has had for thousands of years; you do not go and lay with every man and elf you place you eyes upon!"

"Easy to blame the human, the woman, but they are at fault as well. Such high principles you place on being an elf, and how easily undone they become by the trivialities of human emotion. They all wanted it as much as I did, they all consented, I never forced myself upon anyone."

"Except I do not believe that is what you wanted."

"Would that be hard to fathom? That this path I have chosen is what I wanted?" asked Ene.

"That you want to be a whore? Yes, it is hard to fathom that."

"Why?"

"Because you deserve much better, because you are much better than just something to be used, you deserve to be loved…"

"Stop Aurel, I've had enough of these talks. They never go anywhere, it is time that you realized that I will never be the daughter you wanted me to be. I like what I do, I enjoy every second of it."

"I do not believe you."

"That is not my concern. Take a good look at what is in front of you." Ene stood again, noting that there was nothing else to be said between them. "Take a good long look Aurel, because the next time you see my face it is your morals and principles that will be put to question, not mine!" Swiftly Ene walked out of the bedchamber and slammed the doors, so concerned with leaving as quickly as she could that she ran right into Ethaen.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry? We do not leave for a few hours." Said Ethaen.

"I leave now."

The doors to Aurel's chamber opened as Aurel walked out. She was pale-faced as she looked at Ethaen and Ene.

"What has happened?" asked Ethaen.

"I am not to return to Eryn Lasgalen, by order of the royal family." Said Ene spitefully.

"What?" asked Ethaen confused.

"I am leaving now, I cannot stay here any longer." Said Ene as she continued on her way.

Ethaen looked at Aurel.

"You should go with your sister, the woods are not very safe, and her mind is not very clear." She wrapped her arms around herself.

Ethaen shook his head. "No. She has made her choice and I have made mine, for too long has her shadow cast ill-news upon our family."

"She will need someone."

"Unfortunately that person cannot be me; she cut our bonds a long time ago." He walked towards her. "You do not look well Naneth."

"It is difficult to watch someone you love destroy themselves. I must find a way to let her go." She smiled sadly at Ethaen. "You must tell me more of how your family fares in Rohan, when will they come to visit?" She tried to change the subject.

"I think we should speak with Ada." Said Ethaen.

Aurel shook her head. "He said he had council gatherings the entire day."

"He should know of the decision you have made as soon as possible."

Aurel looked in the direction that she last saw Ene, then nodded her head. "You are right."

They both walked into the darkened halls of the palace of Eryn Lasgalen until they reached where Legolas was most likely to be. There were no guards present at the door, which Aurel found strange, and so she just walked in. She was surprised to find Legolas at leisure speaking with only Lasneth. They both stood immediately when Aurel and Ethaen entered, as if being caught doing something they were not suppose to be doing.

"Aurel? Is everything alright?" asked Legolas.

"No." she responded.

Lasneth looked at Ethaen. "Where is your sister?"

"She has gone." Replied Ethaen.

"I have banned her from ever returning." Said Aurel abruptly, and everyone just stood still.

Lasneth stepped away quickly, but Ethaen grabbed a hold of his arm. "Where do you go?"

"I must speak with Ene." Said Lasneth.

"It is of no use, I have tried." Said Aurel.

"Still, I must." Said Lasneth, and Ethaen let go of his arm.

Legolas sat down again. "Ethaen, will you excuse us?"

Ethaen nodded, "Of course. I will wait outside." He walked away slowly and shut the doors behind him.

"Do you have nothing to say of my decision?" asked Aurel who stood where she was without moving.

"It is done now, there is nothing that I can do or say." Said Legolas.

"Do you not question why?"

Legolas looked at his wife. "I know why."

Suddenly Aurel looked saddened. "No, I do not think you do."

"You mean to tell me it is not because of her dealings with our soldiers and officers and noble folk?"

Aurel looked at Legolas and cocked her head to the side. "You knew?"

"I knew."

"For how long? Why did you not tell me?"

"Why did you not tell me?" asked Legolas.

"Answer me." Demanded Aurel.

"I was trying to protect you…now it is time for you to answer my question."

"The same."

For a great while there was a silence, but then, not being to contain his thoughts any longer, Legolas spoke.

"It was wrong of you to banish her, she is our daughter…"

"She is a whore!" shouted Aurel.

Surprised at the language she used, Legolas stood and sneered at her, "That _whore_ was our daughter."

"How long where you to let her continue her dealings here in Eryn Lasgalen, how long where you going to let her shame our name?"

"However long it took to bring her back, now all hope of that is gone, now that she is banished, which will only fuel her hatred further."

"You did not have stand there and listen to the way she spoke of it Legolas, she spoke with such clarity, there was no doubt in my mind that the Ene we once knew was gone."

Legolas walked closer to Aurel. "How do you know what I have had to deal with because of her? Did you she write you letters? Describing every single detail? Did she, like she did to me?" He opened up one of the drawers to his desk and brought out bunches of letters with Ene's writing upon them. "Of every single encounter here in Eryn Lasgalen…well did she?" He screamed, and he threw all the letters off his desk. "Did she come to you one night and tell you of her dealings with your own brother, like she did to me? Did she tell you of the night she came to me with only one purpose on her mind, to seduce me?"

Aurel began to cry as letters fell at her feet.

"Did she do any of those things to you Aurel?" Legolas was full of rage, rage that he could no subside. "No, no of course not, because she held me in contempt more than she could ever hold for you, despite it all she loved you Aurel, but she made it very clear that no matter what I did, that she hated me!"

"Stop it!" cried Aurel. "Stop, please."

"No, I will not. You said I was _letting_ her shame our name, that I was _letting_ her continue with her dealings, you do not know half of what she has done! Our even half of what I have done to try and stop her…"

Aurel interrupted him and she silenced her crying. "Then I have done what you could not. It was my decision to take her and her brother as my charges. It is my decision to absolve us both of ever having to deal with her ever again. Perhaps you did have hope of bringing her back, but from what? Have you asked yourself that? Her manipulation was piercing the hearts of many, she was poison, and she was beginning to threaten this family. Your father told me once he expected me to act as a Princess, to carry out the duties of a royal Elf. Well now I have done it. She is banished, and if she ever returns Legolas, I will kill her."


	3. A Lie to Comfort them Both

For Disclaimer, please view chapter 1.

Author's Note: Hi all! I know I know, it's been a while, but I had to update or I would burst! I hope you all enjoy this and that the wait hasn't been too long. Thank you for reading!

-Kersi

**Chapter Three: A lie to comfort them both**

He quickly rode after her, he had to speak to her before she was gone, and this was his last chance. To his surprise, he found Ene dismounted from her horse and crying uncontrollably not very far from Eryn Lasgalen's borders. He looked at her for a while from afar before getting any closer. When he did approach her, he was cautious.

"Ene?" asked Lasneth as he dismounted his horse.

"Go away." She said in between sobs.

He wanted to step closer to her but it was not his place to console her. "You need to come back with me Ene." He said coolly.

Her head snapped up at him, tear stains marking her face. "Have you not heard? I am banished from Eryn Lasgalen, I cannot go back with you." She looked away. "Not even my own brother, my own flesh and blood, defended me."

"Did you honestly expect him to do so? If you do not defend yourself why would anyone else do it for you?"

Exasperated she shook her head and looked at him, "Why are you here?"

"To tell you that there is hope, to ask you to come back and speak to Legolas and Aurel."

"I am done speaking to them." She slowly stopped crying, using the back of her hand to wipe away her tears. She turned to return to her horse which was nearby.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" asked Lasneth.

She stopped where she was, it almost looked as if she was going to give an honest answer but then a smirk appeared on her face. "Because I want to." She began to walk towards Lasneth. "But it should be I asking why you want me to come back, after everything that I have done I would expect you to hold the same ill feelings that your brother does towards me."

He stiffened his body as she approached him. "He does not hold ill-feelings towards you." He hated the feeling of her being so near to him. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again with a clear resolution. "It is difficult to love something that constantly causes hurt and pain."

"Is that what I do?" she asked in jest while putting one of her hands on his chest, while the other hand went to stroke his hair which was pulled completely back, letting not one strand lose.

"You know it is what you do. If you will not come back, then tell me why you seem to take pleasure in your immoral behaviour." He took a step back to compose himself.

Ene began to laugh. "Because it will bring me what I want Lasneth. Can you not see that?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, not knowing what she meant. "You are mad." He said with conviction as he assessed her behaviour, the crying, the laughing, the complete disregard of appropriate behaviour.

She took a step closer to him, so close that he could almost feel the heat that her skin emanated. "I am not mad Lasneth…I want war."

Her last words had been like a hushed whisper and it was while trying to understand Ene's last words that Lasneth felt a burning pain near his abdomen. When he looked down he saw Ene's small hand holding on to the hilt of a dagger, a dagger that was now embedded deeply within him. She pulled the dagger out without making a sound. Lasneth only gave a small grunt, not believing what had just happened. He did not fall, the wound was a clean cut, but it caused him pain that was beyond anything he had ever felt.

"What does it feel like Lasneth?" she asked him maliciously.

He looked down at the hand that was covering the wound and felt his warm blood spilling over it, then he looked back up at Ene. "You have poisoned the blade?" It was more of a statement than a question; Lasneth still spoke with disbelief in his voice.

"Of course, I have learnt well…" She began to walk back to her horse, where she cleaned the blade to her dagger and tucked neatly in the satchel she carried with her. "I am happy it is you that will bring what I want to me, I thought perhaps someone of a lowlier rank would do, but you being here meant that this was meant to be, this is your fate."

Lasneth charged at her with all his strength and knocked the wind out of her as they both fell hard onto the ground. He wrapped his hands around her neck and begun to squeeze as hard as he could. Ene squirmed underneath him as she struggled to be set free, somehow she managed to escape him and ran back towards her horse. Lasneth stood to follow her but it was then that he crumpled down to the ground; his legs were too weak to keep him standing any longer. "You want war against a home that kept you safe and against those who loved you as their own? Why has your heart turned to stone?"

Ene took deep breaths in, she had not expected him to charge at her. "Save your energy Lasneth, it will be a while before anyone finds you…that is… if the poison does not take you first. I suspect it won't, one thing I envy of your race…your amazing capabilities to heal, it isn't fair you know, to be gifted with such things…."

"I will not be the pawn for your war, even if I die; Legolas would never start a war."

Ene mounted her horse. "You always did think highly of yourself." She brushed the leaves off her dress. "Of course I know Legolas, he…would never cause such destruction, but I would..."

Aggravated and frustrated Lasneth tried to stand but found that he still could not. "Why!"

"Patience Lasneth…I would say farewell, but this will not be the last I see of you. It will be sad to see the royal family of Eryn Lasgalen fall. Aurel most of all, she really did try…" She smiled at Lasneth as she finished mounting her horse. "Give them my regards will you?"

The numbness had now spread throughout his entire body, even his words seemed to be numb. Lasneth could do nothing but watch her ride away quickly past the border of Eryn Lasgalen as he hoped that somehow he would be able to return to the palace.

* * *

Legolas looked at Aurel, surprise marking his face, his eyes focused on hers. "You will kill her?"

Aurel looked away, she had spoken in the heat of the moment, she did not think she could ever harm someone she loved so much, but her silence only fed Legolas's beliefs that she was being serious.

"Is that how you would handle a child that misbehaves?"

Hurt by his comment she looked away. "She is not a child."

"No, but you raised her as you would your own, how can you speak of such things as killing her?"

Aurel picked up some of the letters that lay at her feet, looking through them and not reading them, she looked at Legolas. "And what would you have done if someone other than _your_ Ene had written these letters? Would you not have had them banished? Would you not have had them put them in the dungeons?"

"Do you not love her?" He asked as he circled her.

Aurel stood there as if being scolded and judged by him. "I do." Her face paled suddenly.

Legolas took note of it, immediately rushing to her side.

"Leave me be!" She said stepping away from him.

"You are not well." Replied Legolas as he took a step closer.

She kept stepping backwards until she was backed up unto a wall. "Leave me alone!"

"No." said Legolas, "Aurel, what is wrong?"

She spoke in a very rushed tone. "How could you ever question my love for her? I have done everything for her, it was not easy for me to tell her she was never to return, but the law of this kingdom does not exclude us, do you not understand that? We cannot have one set of laws for the people and one set of laws for us…I…" Her words were broken now, she could not hold back the feelings she had been trying to hide from Legolas for so long.

With all the emotions let free, Legolas became overwhelmed and backed up a bit, "I—."

"Legolas,….I am tired."

He did not know if she meant that she was tired physically, or if she was tired of the situation that Ene had created, or both.

Her eyes were weary, and her tone of voice was hushed. "I want to sleep." She pushed Legolas away from her gently and went to open the doors.

"We should not leave things like this between us." Said Legolas.

She leaned her head against the doors. "What would you have me say? I can sense what you think of me….you think me a bad mother, you think that I am not fit to raise our child."

"No, I do not think that."

"I saw it in your eyes! For a brief moment you let me read your thoughts and those were them….I am sorry that you think that." She still had her back to him.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I had not realized how I had made you feel."

She brushed his hand off her shoulder, still not looking at him, she replied, "Well now you do, you are not the only one who can hold back feelings, now you must live with the consequences." She opened the door, where Ethaen stood waiting, only looking at him briefly as she walked past him.

Legolas refused to leave the situation unresolved, he walked after her. "Aurel, do not walk away from me."

"And is that not what you have done to me for months now?" She replied mockingly.

Ethaen still stood by Legolas's study, not daring to interfere or interrupt.

"This will have to be dealt with sooner or later."

"Or never." Said Aurel, this time with coldness in her voice.

The feeling Legolas received from that response scared him, and it made him run after her, "Aurel, stop!"

She stopped abruptly from her brisk walk and waited for her husband to catch up with her.

He finally caught up with her and placed his hand on her arm gently. "What did you mean by that?"

"Why did you wish for a child you never wanted?"

Shock reverberated through him. "I want our child."

"No you do not!" She placed her face in her hands, trying to mask her feelings.

"Listen to me Aurel, I want our child…" He tried to soothe her, but she remained stiff.

"It is only fear I feel when you say that to me. It is because of her, because of Ene, is it not?" Her hands fell free as she finally turned to look at Legolas. She wanted to see the look in his eyes.

He could not say a word about Ene he was still too hurt by Ene's actions. "You must believe me when I say that I want our child."

"I would, if your emotions did not betray your words Legolas."

"My fear has to do with something else." He said quickly, looking for words to prove that what he was saying was true.

"What is this something else?"

He looked at her, but said nothing.

The look on Aurel's face spoke a thousand words, "Your wish was always fleeting and my wish was always constant, despite it, this child will be born, but you will not see him."

Legolas shook his head, words were beginning to jumble in his mind, _him?_, he thought, _not see?_, was another thought. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I am leaving, I want to be with my sister, Estel and my nephew…"

"In Minas Tirith? For how long?"

"That will be up to you."

"Aurel I do not want you to leave."

"I will not stay here while you fear the coming of our child, it is not healthy for him, it is not healthy for me."

There it was again, the word _him_, and it confused Legolas. "Him?"

"Most fathers at this stage would already have made a connection deep enough with their child to know those things, but not you Legolas, you have been afraid to touch me for long time. You do not know how much this has pained me, and I let you be because you asked it of me several times, but not anymore. I will return when you want both of us."

He pleaded with her, what she had said was true, he had been afraid to make a deep connection, "I want you both."

"No, you say that in the desperate fear of losing me."

Just then a guard came up to Legolas.

"Not now." Said Legolas harshly.

"My lord…" said the guard.

"Leave us!" he commanded the guard.

"Lord Lasneth's horse has returned alone." Was all the guard said, fearing the repercussions.

Angered and confused, Legolas responded. "What do you mean alone? Where is Lasneth?"

"We do not know."

Legolas could not believe what was happening, his brother was missing, his wife was leaving him. He looked at Aurel for help.

She frowned, "Go and look for you brother."

"Will you be here when I return?"

She slowly nodded her head, and he immediately went off with the guard. Of course, while Legolas walked away he knew that she had lied; a lie that was meant to comfort them both, but provided little comfort to either. He knew that when he did return she would be gone and it was that now which Legolas feared the most, even more than his missing brother.


	4. Why has she left you?

For Disclaimer please view chapter 1.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 4: Why has she left you?

Legolas could not possibly imagine where his brother was or why his horse had returned alone. Lasneth's horse had always been loyal, for it to have returned alone, only meant one thing; that Lasneth was in need of help. While Legolas searched the woods with a few guards his mind was full of questions he wished to have answered. He looked up to the sky and noticed the sun was ready to set. Looking back straight ahead of him he spoke to his guards.

"In the dark we will not accomplish anything. Go back to the palace. If I have not returned before the sun rises, send out more guards to this very place." Said Legolas.

"My Lord, we will not leave you here alone." Said one of the guards.

"I will not stop to rest, and there is much of the wood yet left to search. If you wish to accompany me, only one of you can remain. The other must return so that others know where we are." Said Legolas nudging his horse to continue going forward.

The two guards looked at themselves, one quickly turned around to head back to the palace. The other quickly rode to Legolas's side, silence ensued for the next few hours.

* * *

"Naneth, where do you go?" asked Ethaen, having gone to see what Aurel was doing in her chambers. When he noticed that she was gathering some things, he became alarmed. 

"To Minas Tirith." She said folding some garments over in her arms.

Ethaen looked at her, her eyes were still filled with tears. "Why are you leaving home? Because of Ene?"

Aurel shook her head in disagreement, "It has nothing to do with that."

"I do not think it wise for you to leave."

"I did not ask for you permission Ethaen." She said harshly.

"Ada needs you." He tried to get through to her one last time.

"Yes I know, and I him. Things are more complicated than you may think."

Ethaen grabbed hold of Aurel's hands, begging her silently to stop what she was doing and to listen to him. "Every father fears the coming of his first child. It is only natural to wonder if he is worthy of such a blessing. I know he wants this child Naneth."

Aurel broke down into tears. "You think I do not know that? I know all this. It is he that does not realize it; he will not let himself get close. His fear surpasses the fear of just worthiness. He is your father as well, it is not as if he does not know what to expect."

Ethaen nodded. "I will tell you what I first felt when my first child was due to arrive, I was anxious, and worried, not only of my worthiness, but for my wife. What if there were to be complications, what of her health and that of the child's? What would happen at childbirth if either of them died? How would I ever survive something like that…if all was to go well, what would happen to my wife and child if something were to happen to me? Who would take care of them?"

Aurel tears had subsided and she smiled faintly, "I had not realized you could contain so many thoughts in that head of yours."

"Yes, well I surprised myself as well."

"Did she know of all your fears?"

"I think she did, but she had fears of her own. I think that is why you are running away."

Aurel looked at him in surprise. "I am not running away!"

"It is your fears not Ada's that take you to Minas Tirith. You should stay with your husband."

"You get more bold every time I speak with you Ethaen, wherever did you acquire the courage to speak to me like?"

"From you." He looked at her with deep concern. "Will you stay?"

She smiled and raised one of her hand's to caress his face. "I cannot."

Ethaen frowned. "Hmm. Then, will you permit me to escort you to Minas Tirith?"

"You are due to go home to Rohan, your wife and children miss you, I am sure of it. I would not keep you from them."

"They would understand." Said Ethaen.

"You are a good son."

Ethaen nodded. "I had exemplary parents."

* * *

It had been true what Legolas had said. He had not stopped all night. He had to find his younger brother no matter what. He felt that Lasneth was close, and growing weaker and weaker by the moment. The guard that had stayed with him spotted something. 

"Prince Legolas!" he shouted.

Legolas turned his horse around to find the guard had dismounted his horse and was leaning over something; Legolas went immediately to find out what it was. At first Legolas could not trust his weary eyes. There was an elf crumpled on the forest ground, skin pale almost blue with one hand outstretched and the other holding his side.

"Lasneth?" asked Legolas as he approached the elf and turned him onto his back.

Lasneth was barely breathing. "Legolas." He said. "I did not think you could find me…I am on the edge brother. I have been poisoned."

Legolas's heart stopped. He fumbled around looking for the wound. "Do you know with what poison?"

Lasneth closed his eyes. "No…it is human poison, I tried to identify the potent smell it gives off but to no avail…I am not as learned." His breathing became laboured.

"Try and relax…" said Legolas looking at the wound, it was clean, but had started to turn a purplish black colour. He touched it.

Lasneth grunted.

Legolas pressed his fingers to his nose to see if he could identify it, and shook his head not knowing what to make of the poison. "How do you know it is human?"

"Trust me…ai Legolas…I can feel myself drifting."

"I have slowed down the poison for the moment and it will have that affect on you…you may sleep for many days to come."

"I hate sleeping potions…they always make you feel horrible when you wake up." Said Lasneth closing his eyes.

Legolas began to dress the wound carefully, thanking the Valar silently that his brother had the hope yet to wake up. "Yes I remember, but there is no choice here, it is either sleep or death. I would rather you sleep, the ride home will not be comfortable with a wound like this."

"I miss this." Said Lasneth slowly.

"What? Me having to rescue you from a foolhardy decision you've made?" responded Legolas in jest.

But Lasneth did not respond, the sleeping potion was now taking its full effect and it lulled him into a deep and long sleep.

* * *

_Legolas could see his father crying. He had never seen him cry before, not ever. Many people were rushing around him but he stood in the background watching carefully at what was happening. Lasneth was with him as well, but he did not seem to be aware of the situation._

_One of the healers came up to the two young Elves. "You should not be here."_

"_Why not?" asked Lasneth. _

_The healer looked to Legolas for help._

_Legolas wrapped one of his arms around his younger brother. "Come Lasneth, we shall wait outside." And quietly and quickly led him out the large wooden doors. Both of them sat down at a bench nearby. _

"_What is happening in there Legolas?"_

_Legolas looked solemn. "I think something terrible has happened. I think that Naneth might have died…" He did not hide the truth from his younger sibling. He could not believe the words that were coming from his mouth._

_Lasneth's eyes opened wide. "And our sister?"_

_Legolas shook his head; he had not thought about their sister, only their mother._

"_No, that cannot be…Naneth would not leave us so suddenly."_

_Legolas did not know what to say. Lasneth had never experienced death before, he barely understood what the concept was._

"_Why would she do that Legolas? Why?" Lasneth asked, his voice was beginning to show signs of weariness and sadness._

_Legolas shook his head. "Sometimes there is no choice in death…"_

"_What does this mean? Do we never get to see her again? What happens?"_

_Too much was swirling inside Legolas's mind._

"_Legolas?" asked Lasneth._

_He could bear it no longer and stood quickly, and walked back towards his parent's chambers leaving his brother behind. He broke through a crowd of healers, all whom begged him to leave, that it was not his place there. But he ignored them all, his place was with his parents and that was all that mattered to him. Then, Legolas came upon an image that would remain with him for the rest of his life. His father crying endlessly and sitting next to his mother, who was lying ever so still on their bed. Her eyes were closed._

_Thranduil held the hand of his dead wife. "Please do not leave me, please." He whispered._

_Legolas's body became heavy; he found that he could not walk towards his parents any longer. Once more a healer came up to him, not to tell him to leave this time, but to give condolences. "I am very sorry Prince Legolas."_

_He now knew for certain that his mother was dead. He looked at the healer, "And my sister?"_

_The healer looked down upon the marbled floor, it was the answer that Legolas had dreaded. _

"_Where is she?" asked Legolas._

_The healer walked towards a basinet, inside was what seemed like a bundle of clothing, she picked the bundle up and brought it towards Legolas. "She…never took her first breath." Said the Healer carefully as she handed the dead baby to Legolas._

_Legolas now held the bundle in his arms, it was then that he became inconsolable. Falling to ground, holding on to the bundle so closely, he cried all the tears that were inside him. He dared to look at his dead sister; she would have been beautiful.

* * *

_

Legolas had drifted to sleep sometime after reaching the palace and having put Lasneth in the healer's hands. He felt selfish for having left him there, but he wished to see for himself if Aurel was really gone. He immediately went to their chambers and sighed. She was gone. She had not taken much of her belongings, but enough to not have to come back for a long while. He went to their bed and just laid there, her smell was still there and he dared let himself rest, it was then he had fallen asleep. Having awoken to the memory of his dead mother had already put a damper to the way he was feeling. He was beginning to feel the weight grow heavier with the responsibilities of being in charge of a kingdom. He wanted to go after his wife, he wanted to catch the person who had poisoned his brother, he wanted to leave. He could not do any of those. There were many who needed answers and a counsel gathering had been announced. He wearily pushed himself off the bed. He still wore the same clothing he had been wearing two days ago, it mattered little to him. He knew his appearance was of importance but at that moment, he could care less. He walked slowly to where the counsel gather was being held. When he entered, all the bustling voices silenced and all present stood to greet the prince. He waved at them all to sit, not sitting himself, he stood there waiting for the barrage of questions to come towards him.

"Legolas, what has happened here?" asked Cugudim, one of Legolas's most trusted advisors.

"In relation to what?" asked Legolas almost in jest.

"Lasneth has been brought in half way to the hall of Mandos!" said Cugudim harshly.

"He was poisoned with a blade."

"By whom?" asked another advisor.

"I do not know, I have yet to ask that of Lasneth. I am sure you understand that my first priority was to tend to my brother."

All nodded in understanding.

"Aurel was seen leaving earlier. Where has she gone?" asked Cugudim.

Legolas frowned. "To Minas Tirith."

"It is dangerous of her to have left now, especially as we do not know if there is someone hunting the royal family." Said Ihawsanor. Ihawsanor had been soldier guardian of Legolas since he was born. He had watched Legolas grow and now held an important place within the kingdom. "When is she to return?"

Legolas did not answer the question. Instead he refocused the agenda to Lasneth. "I believe the first thing that must be done is a thorough sweeping of the surrounding forest. If this person has left anything behind, we shall know it. Secondly, the poison that Lasneth was given, it is not Elvish."

Many raised their eyebrows at the new piece of information.

"Lasneth was able to tell me little, but what he did say was that it was a man-made poison. I have come across many of the poisons that humans have created, never this one, which brings concern to my mind."

"Who will be in charge of the sweep?" asked Ihawsanor.

"You. I know no one better than to take command of the task."

Ihawsanor nodded.

"For now this council gathering is adjourned. I will call on you all again very soon, with the exception of Ihawsanor, make sure you are all readily available at any times."

Everyone nodded before departing, they could sense that Legolas was weary and left him be. Cugudim, on the other hand, was concerned for the young prince and stayed behind.

"Somehow I did not think you would depart when the gathering was adjourned." Said Legolas with his back facing Cugudim.

Cugudim was concerned. "Why has Aurel left you?"

He turned to face Cugudim. "She has not left me."

"Then when is she to return from Minas Tirith?"

"I do not know."

"Then she has left you Legolas." Said Cugudim.

"Damn you Cugudim and your endless questions!"

Cugudim, not surprised by Legolas's outburst, continued. "Why has she left you?"

"I do not wish to speak of it."

"If you do not, then make sure that her leaving will not affect you Legolas, our kingdom is under threat." It was the last thing he said before walking out and leaving Legolas to his own thoughts.

Legolas slammed both his fists down on the marbled topped table in front of him. And he kept slamming his fists down on it until his hands were sore and raw. He did this so that he could find a way to let go of the pain that was engulfing him, but it remained within him. He thought it best to see how his brother fared and solemnly walked over to where the healer's were keeping Lasneth.

He entered quietly so as not to wake Lasneth, but Lasneth was already awake.

"Legolas." He said quietly.

Legolas actually smiled at the sight of his brother.

"I did not want to wake you, but the sight of you does me well."

Lasneth smiled to himself. "I am nearly recovered. Fortunately the poison was meant to kill me slowly."

"So it was meant to kill you?" asked Legolas, pulling a chair up to sit next to his brother.

"I…I do not know. I think so."

"I need to know if our kingdom is under threat, or if this was some act of randomness." Said Legolas simply.

Lasneth remained silent.

"Do you know who attacked you?"

"Yes."

Legolas stared at his brother for a moment. "And?"

"It's bad Legolas."

"Bad how?"

"Bad…as in bad." Replied Lasneth.

"Stop babbling and tell me who it is was that has attacked you." He had lost his patience already.

"It was Ene." He said quickly.


	5. A Mockery in the Court of Rohan

For Disclaimer please view chapter 1.

Author's note: Firstly I'd like to thank Nieriel Raina for the heads up on the chapter heading confusion…I was a bit confused myself, but it is all fixed now.

Secondly: Especially concerning Nieriel Raina but all of my other readers as well. This chapter may seem harsh to you, and many may seem out of character, but I urge you not to give up on the story, there is much more to it than you realize and all will be explained and understood if you stick with the story. Men are different when they are kings, even honourable men have to change and must make decisions on behalf of their entire kingdom not just themselves, decisions that we may not like. I struggled with it as well; in stories I have only ever known Aragorn and Eomer as men, and not kings…at least not kings who had ruled for many years. This is all I can say and hope that you have enough faith in my writing to continue reading, all hope is not lost. With that said, read and enjoy!

Kersi

Chapter 5: A Mockery in the Court of Rohan

Aurel had spent several months in Minas Tirith, being quieter than she normally was and instilling a myth in the kingdom that there was an Elven ghost that haunted the palace at night. She had not heard from anyone outside of Minas Tirith, nor had she received any news on Lasneth's fate. She assumed that if something horrible had happened to him, she would have been notified, but with the way things were between her and Legolas, she was not certain on that anymore. When the news that travellers from Rohan had arrived in the kingdom she found herself curious and went to see who they were, little did she know that they did not bear good news. As she came down the stairs to try and catch a glimpse of the travellers she was stopped by Arwen who seemed out of breath.

"What has happened in Eryn Lasgalen that you have not told us about?" she asked seriously.

So many things had happened and swirled in her mind that Aurel did not know what to say, she just shook her head. "Why do you ask such a question?"

"Those men are here for you."

Shock marked Aurel's face. "What do you mean they are here for me?"

Arwen pulled Aurel by the arm and back up the stairs to a more secluded place. "They have commands from Eomer-king himself to have you taken back to Rohan, as a prisoner."

"This is ridiculous, on what charge?"

Before Arwen could answer, two large knocks came to the door, the door then swung open and two guards appeared. "You are both requested to report to the throne room immediately."

"How dare you, is this how you treat to your queen?" asked Arwen.

"If you do not come down by choice, then by force it shall be, by orders of the King." replied one of the guards.

Arwen and Aurel looked at one another and then at the guards, there was no way they would fight the guards on this matter, their only choice was to do as the guards had asked. They both walked slowly down the stone stairs, with the guards at close watch behind them. When they reached the throne room, Aragorn was standing there with the most serious look that Aurel had ever seen him give.

"Is this her?" asked one on the travellers from Rohan. He was a tall man with a long beard; his clothes marked him as one of the Rohan's elite guards. When no one said anything, the man spoke again, this time his tone of voice grew more annoyed; "I am under orders here to bring her back to Rohan…"

Aurel interrupted him. "And who exactly is it you are looking for?"

The guard frowned, "The wife of Prince Legolas of Eryn Lasgalen, Princess Aurel."

"Then it is I whom you seek, but why?"

The guard did not respond, he only motioned for the other men with him to approach Aurel and tie her hands. Of course, Aragorn immediately stood in front of her, and Arwen held onto her sister tightly. "Do not dare to touch her!" She shouted.

"Move aside. You may be royals of this land, but she is a wanted criminal, if you stop us from taking this Elf then you and your kingdom both shall be under the wrath of King Eomer."

Still, Aragorn had not said a word, he put his hand on the hilt of his sword, and all the guards with him of Minas Tirith prepared themselves for a fight. It was a grievous situation, and Aurel would not allow there to be bloodshed. She pulled herself away from her sister and moved past Aragorn. She did not say a word and lifted both her hands so that they could easily be tied.

"Aurel, no!" cried Arwen.

"I will not allow what little peace you have been granted in this life to be taken away. I will go with these men." She said without looking at either Arwen or Aragorn.

Arwen turned to her husband in the desperation of watching her sister being taken away by these men. "You cannot let them do this! She is our sister!"

"Wait." Said Aragorn, he weighed his options. If he resisted the men taking Aurel, it would lead to unpredictable consequences between Gondor and Rohan and interrupt the peace they had fought for for so long, but if he let them take Aurel, then Arwen would surely never speak to him again and he would not be able to forgive himself if anything ever happened to Aurel. He was a king, he was not just a brother and husband any longer and though it pained him to let them take her, he had to, though he still had some power left to sway the situation. "I want your word as honourable men that no harm will come her way, she is not only a Princess to the kingdom of Eryn Lasgalen but she is my most beloved sister, and she is in a delicate condition."

The lead guard looked at back at Aurel who stood with the other guards, her head high. He stared at her glowing face and its graceful features and then trailed down to the small bulge in front of her waist, of which he had not been informed. Why would they not tell him that the Elf they were taking prisoner was with child? He looked back at Aragorn, "We know who she is King Aragorn, and we give you our word that she will not come to see harm."

Aragorn looked at Aurel, and she looked at him with understanding, yet questioned had their roles been reversed if she would have let him been taken away so easily. She could not bear to look at Arwen whom she could feel was full of fear for her. Aurel did not know why she was being taken to Rohan, nor did she believe the word of these men, who seemed no more honourable than the treacherous deserters of men during the War of Ring. The lead guard came up to her and gently placed his hand on her back, leading her out and away. To her surprise she was placed on a horse of her own, she had half expected to have to walk all the way to Rohan. Her hands were tied too tightly for her own liking, but she uttered not a word as the guards began to ride out. The pace they went at was fast, and she was uncomfortable, needless to say the last time she had been on a horse was before she had grown at the waist. She knew that with hard riding they were at least five days away from Rohan. They would stop at night to catch some rest, but Aurel could not sleep. She kept it hidden how afraid she was, and she usually had two guards watching her at every moment. Most times they would fall asleep, and she could easily escape; but where to? There was no where to go and she was not in the best condition, in all honesty it would fare her better to stay where she was despite the uncertainty of her fate. She thought long and hard of why Eomer-king would take such drastic measures against her, what had happened in the months that she had been away from Eryn Lasgalen? Were she and Eomer not old friends? Or at the very least old allies? Why not just ask to meet with her instead of such a dramatic capture and how had they known that she was in Minas Tirith? These questions plagued her mind as they rode day after day without much rest or food. The lead guard had kept his word to a certain extent, he was aware of her most basic of needs and always brought her water, but it did not matter to him what condition she was in. If she were to fall and injure herself it would not bother him in the least. She was exhausted by the time they reached Medusheld in Rohan and was grateful to see the old familiar wooden structure where she had been many times before. Her wrists were sore from the rope and she could feel the broken skin underneath, the life inside her had been quiet since she had left Minas Tirith, but it did not worry her, he had been quiet before. The lead guard helped her down from her horse and she leaned into him from weariness. He quickly made sure she could balance on her own two feet as he pulled her by the arms in front of the large wooden doors that lead to the main hall. People were giving her dreadful looks as she entered and there, sitting in the king's throne was Eomer.

"I have brought her as you wished my lord." said the guard.

Eomer nodded, "You have done well."

Aurel had hoped that she would be able to decipher what was going on by this point, but Eomer only gave her a cold stare. When he did not speak to her, she spoke. "Eomer King, I do not understand why I am here and under what conditions I am a prisoner of yours."

He smiled but not a smile from pleasure, a smile of disdain. "You know very well why you are here Elf."

Surprised at his tone she replied. "I have a name."

"So you do." Was all he said and then turned back to look at his faithful guard, "Take her to her cell."

Discouraged by his actions she spoke once more, "I have been courteous long enough, I complied with coming here. I will not withstand this treatment any longer, whatever it is you think that I have done, speak it so that I may know by what convictions you have brought me here!"

Eomer only ignored her, as the guard dragged her away.

She was stunned at how Eomer had treated her, and now she was in full fear of what her fate might be. She reluctantly was led to her cell. It smelled foul, as if animals had been butchered there long ago. It was a small stone cell, no windows except on the wooden door, and that was just a small hole with iron bars lining it. The guard cut her lose from her ties, and it was then she saw the entire extent of what the rope had done to the skin around her wrists, it was worse than she had believed it to be. As the door closed behind her she leaned her head against the cold stonewall and hoped that Legolas might be able to help her. She spent the rest of the night and the following day in the cell, without food or water, or reason as to why she was there in the first place. She sat there waiting patiently for there was nothing else for her to do. The following night, someone came to visit her, under disguise. A figure in a dark cloak, and it brought with it something to eat and drink. Aurel tried to get a glimpse of who it could be.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The figure pulled back its hood to reveal long golden hair, a pale face, and two blue eyes that stared at her deeply.

"Eowyn?" asked Aurel in surprise.

"I came as soon as I heard they had you in here. Please eat something…" Eowyn sighed and shook her head. "My brother is stubborn, he will not let you go, it was the only way to get Master Legolas to come to Rohan."

"I do not understand what is happening."

Eowyn suddenly looked nervous as she placed her hands on Aurel's abdomen. "Your child grows well, do not neglect it nourishment. Aragorn tells me that you are in your ninth month?"

Aurel pushed Eowyn's hands away. "Why am I here?" asked Aurel sternly.

Eowyn stood up quickly. "I cannot tell you, I am not even supposed to be here. I came out of concern for you and your child."

Angry Aurel looked away, "I do not need your concern."

"You most certainly do, no one else cares for you here, it is dangerous for you to be left alone in this place."

Aurel did not say another word, the very presence of Eowyn standing there was filling her with such a rage that she thought she might hit her.

Eowyn stood there for a while not know what to say, after a while of just standing there staring at Aurel, she gave a sigh, and had the guards open the door for her. "Farewell." Was all she said before leaving.

* * *

The next morning, Aurel could hear a large commotion coming from outside her cell door. Two guards came storming in and demanded for her to stand up. Aurel took her time to stand, knowing that it would annoy the guards. Halfway up, one of the guards grabbed her by the arm and pulled her the rest of the way up; squeezing her arm tightly. Aurel pulled her arm away immediately, her strength was still obvious, she was stronger than any man would ever be. The guard was embarrassed that she had been able to free herself from his grasp so easily and he grabbed her arm once more.

"Give us a reason Elf!" shouted the guard.

Aurel did not know what he meant by that, and she pulled her arm away again; adding insult to injury for the guard. He went by his gut reaction, lifted his hand and slapped her as hard as he could.

She almost cried out, but instead she just stumbled awkwardly away and hit the wall. The other guard took advantage of her state and grabbed her hands, quickly tying them as tight as possible and then pulling her out of the cell. She wanted to cry out, how was it that she was there? And by what manner was she being treated so lowly? She knew where she was being taken, and it was back to the great hall to make audience with Eomer, there would be no other reason otherwise to ever let her out.

The hall was dark, but Aurel could feel it was morning; she was pulled roughly out into it. She wanted to scream, but the sting on her face was still near and she could not risk the welfare of the child. As she walked out there, an overwhelming sensation took control of her, and she knew why, standing there as she walked out into the hall was Legolas.

When he saw the state that she was in, he immediately went to go towards her, but Eomer then decided to speak. "Go any nearer and she will be taken away, Prince Legolas."

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Legolas as he kept walking towards her.

"Take her back!" shouted Eomer.

The guards pulled harshly on the rope that tied Aurel's hands.

"No! Wait." said Legolas, stopping. "I will stay where I am." He turned to face the king. "Eomer-King, what is the meaning of this? Why have you tied Aurel's hands, why is she here at all?"

"For many months now have I been trying to seek counsel with you, and you have hid in your stone palace." Said Eomer. "She was the only way of getting you to come here."

"You never sought to seek counsel with me; your messengers only demanded that I hand over my brother, without reason, to Rohan. Is this how you tend to seek counsel?"

"Your brother has committed a crime, and through that so have you both." Said Eomer coolly.

At the mention of the word crime, both Aurel and Legolas stood in there in bewilderment.

"What supposed crime to you speak of Eomer?" asked Aurel.

"You will address me by the title which I now hold." Said Eomer.

"I will only do so when I deem you deserve that title!" she replied.

"Ah yes, your sharp tongue, how could I forget that? Sharper still now that he is here." Said Eomer looking at Legolas, he then quickly looked at her again, "You forget what place you are in and that you are a prisoner here."

She smirked. "It would be in your best interest to tell us what mockery of the royal court of Rohan you make now Eomer. I am also of a noble title, yet the rules have not been applied to me, I have not been given food or water since I arrived, and your guards have been less than courteous with me."

Legolas's pupils dilated as he heard her speak, he did not know what, "less than courteous" meant, but if he was to find out that they had hurt her in any way, he would have them punished.

The hall was now in silence as Eomer stared at Aurel, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Come now Eomer, have we not been friends you and I, despite all the troubles between us? I had believed things to be better." Said Aurel gently.

Eomer's face softened as he heard Aurel speak, what she was saying was true. "They were." He looked around his court, "Depart this hall immediately, only when I call you are you to return." He said to his guards and the audience of nobles and counsellors. All obeyed without question and left Aurel standing there, feet away from Legolas still.

When all had departed and it was only the three of them in the hall, Eomer stepped down from his wooden throne. He went firstly to Aurel and untied her hands slowly. "There are things I must do that I wish I did not have to do." He said looking at her, he looked down at the state of her wrists; they were badly bruised. "I did not mean to be so harsh, but as King I cannot be lenient…" He looked over to Legolas now, "As Eomer, I can. I can tell you have no idea of what is happening here which only confirms my worst fears." Eomer walked back to his throne and sat down. "Your brother is wanted here, Legolas, for a crime against Ene."

"Ene?" asked Aurel.

Eomer only nodded.

"That woman poisoned by brother and left him to his death." Said Legolas.

At hearing those words Aurel panicked, but before the words could be formed Legolas responded. He looked at her, feeling the emotion that came forth. "He is alive, do not worry." He said softly.

Eomer observed their behaviour now, it seemed distant, and he wondered why Aurel had not known about what had happened to Lasneth. "She is claiming that he took physical advantage of her, and that he has been for years, without her consent. She claims that she has told of you this and that neither of you offered sympathy and have done nothing to punish it."

Aurel exploded with anger. "That is lie! That is a despicable lie! Were we to have done that we would have to have the blackest of hearts, and to accuse Prince Lasneth of such a crime!? How could she ever say something like that?"

"Calm down Aurel, obviously it's a lie." Said Legolas closing the distance between them and taking hold of her hand.

"I will not calm down, she has harmed this family long enough, and now to claim such a horrible crime, something that would break a good Elf was he to have done such a thing…which he has not. After everything we have done! She would harm us even more!?"

"Your brother must appear before my court." Said Eomer to Legolas.

"He will not." Said Legolas.

"If he is to prove he is innocent, he must come here and convince me of it."

"That will not happen." Said Aurel. "He is already guilty in the minds of your people, no doubt Ene has spread her ill news…he will be punished for a crime he has not committed, there will be no mercy spared on him. That is why you have us here. If you do not take justice on him, your people will…" Aurel looked at him, "And if your people cannot take out justice on him, you will on us."

"Not on both of you." Said Eomer. "I cannot risk war."

"You already risk it!" Legolas was angry now, "You have imprisoned a royal member of Eryn Lasgalen, without reason!"

"With Reason!" shouted Eomer. "What would you have me do?!"

"Convince your people of what you know is the truth!" said Legolas. "Ene lies, and you know it…her behaviour in Rohan proves it."

"It is not only Ene who says this is true…" said Eomer.

"Who else would say such a thing?" asked Aurel.

"Ethaen confirms his sister's telling." He replied.

All thought ceased for Aurel at that moment, and the blankness that it left Legolas with nearly knocked him to the ground. "Aurel?" He asked, and then a wave of pain hit him, but it was not coming from Aurel, it was coming from their child. The child was calling out for help, Aurel had ceased the connection between them as well and the child was panicking.

Her eyes were blank; there was nothing there. Eomer slowly stood from his throne not understanding what was happening to Aurel. He watched as Legolas spoke to Aurel in their native tongue, and when she finally collapsed in his arms, Eomer went to their aid. "What has happened?"

"She is weak from days without nourishment…did you not know she was in a delicate state?" He asked Eomer harshly without looking at him.

Eomer was still confused, it was then that he noticed what he had failed to notice all along, and that which none had mentioned to him. Aurel was pregnant, and visibly so, but with all the clothing she wore for the wintertime, he had not thought it strange or given it a second thought. "What does she need?"

"Proper care Eomer!"

Eomer only looked at him in frustration. "I had not known…had I…I would not have…"

Legolas gave out a small grunt and Eomer quickly called for his guards to bring Eowyn. When Eowyn entered the hall she had expected to be scolded, but instead she found herself rushing to the aid of Aurel. "What has happened to her?"

"She needs to be in an open space, she is suffocating…"

"And the child? Is she in labour?"

Legolas shook his head, "No, it is not that. She just needs a place that is open."

"I cannot allow her or you to be unguarded." Said Eomer, his voice hardened.

"Do what you wish! What do you take us for Eomer? All I care about is Aurel… post a hundred guards if you think us that devious…. can you provide us a room at least? Out of courtesy for our past dealings together?" Legolas was loosing all patience.

"I will have to keep the two of your separated." He said harshly and then went back to sit on his throne, he was no longer Eomer, he was now King of Rohan again, and he had realized the opportunity before him.

"No, she needs me."

Eomer called the guards. "Take the prince to his cell, tell his guards what we wish in exchange for him, if they resist tell them harm will come to the royal couple…"

The guards grabbed Legolas immediately by the shoulders, and Legolas fought back.

"Eomer!" said Eowyn in disgust, "Why do you do this?!"

"Concern yourself with Aurel and nothing else." He replied to his sister.

"Prince Legolas…if you wish for Aurel to be taken care of, then I suggest you behave." Said Eomer.

Legolas still struggled against the four guards that held on to him and they began to drag him away. "This will not be forgotten Eomer…you are making a grave mistake!" Legolas looked over to Eowyn who had called servants to help her carry Aurel to a room. The child was still calling out to him for help. Legolas continued to struggle against the guards, but they soon calmed him as he was hit harshly against the head and fell unconscious.


	6. Word Travels Fast Between Kingdoms

Author's note: A little note on Thranduil's absence, he has already departed for the undying lands many years before this occurrence and has left Legolas and Lasneth in charge, though neither wanted the throne. The ruling of Eryn Lasgalen is mostly left up to Legolas, and if Legolas is not there, then Lasneth reluctantly will take charge. Also, just for a time reference, at the very least, 25 years have passed by since the end of this story's prequel, "By Blood and Bond". Again to those who found the last chapter out of character for most, have faith in the story and the characters themselves. All is not what it seems. Read and Enjoy!

-Kersi-

**Chapter 6: Word Travels Fast Between Kingdoms**

He walked into his chamber room reluctantly, closing the door behind him, sitting down and just placing his head in his hands. His head felt like it was going to explode as he kept hearing Legolas's voice yell out that he had made a grave mistake. He knew that he had made a grave mistake, but it was not his choice. He rubbed his eyes slowly to try and ease the pain.

"You have done well." Said a malicious voice. It appeared from the shadows, it had been waiting for Eomer.

Eomer did not bother to look up. "I know Aragorn; he will soon be here in request for Princess Aurel."

The voice came nearer to him. "But he let her go so easily, surely he will assume that she is being taken care of here in Rohan." The voice that spoke almost seemed to slither around Eomer like a snake.

Eomer shook his head. "He let her go because she agreed to be taken; otherwise there would have been bloodshed. My guard has told me so. Aragorn will come for her, I know him, he is most likely already on his way here, and the Elves will not give up their prince so easily."

"Your voice is filled with doubt and fear. This is not good, have you been compromised Eomer? Are you going back on your word? You know what consequences that leads to."

"You have reminded me only too often, I have not gone back on my word."

"For the sake of your wife and son, I hope that you have not."

Eomer looked to see where the voice was coming from; he wanted to harm it. At hearing mention of his wife and son he was painfully reminded of what was happening, and what was at stake, he could not bear to think of them in harm's way.

"I do not think you need worry if the King of Gondor arrives at your doors, and as far as the Elves are concerned; they have no king, no leader, they will have no choice but to give up their youngest prince to us, or suffer the young royal couple will."

Eomer shook his head. "You are too quick to make judgements and you underestimate your enemy's skills. The Elves may have no leader, but they will not give their youngest prince to Rohan, especially now, after what you have made me do! What trust could they possibly have in us?"

"I have not made you do anything Eomer; it was all your choice."

"My choice?! Between the lives of my wife and son and the lives of my friends?! That is no choice!"

"Everything is a choice Eomer, whether you like it or not."

"And what is your choice? You realize that you not only aim to destroy the kingdom of Eryn Lasgalen, of whom I have endangered the life to the heir of the throne…but also the kingdom of Rohan, you would destroy your own home for a revenge that is understood only by you? Gondor is allied to Eryn Lasgalen, do you realize the effects you have put into place?"

The voice took pleasure in Eomer's frustration and woe, "And Rohan is allied to Gondor, what is your point? That there will be war and that people will suffer?" The voice seemed to mock him. "I believe it is you who is underestimating. Gondor will do nothing as long as we hold Aurel. Eryn Lasgalen will do anything we ask as long as we hold Aurel. As long as we have her, we have everything. You forget that Rohan is not my home Eomer, I could care less if it burns down to the very earth from whence it came." The voice began to go away from him, "And may I commend you on a fine performance King Eomer, you almost convinced _me _of your cruelty." The voice left closing the door behind it.

Eomer stood wanting to chase after the voice, but it was of no use, what was done was done; he only hoped that his most loyal guard had done his bidding for there was nothing else that Eomer could do but wait.

* * *

When Legolas was first put into his dark cell, he struggled with the complete helplessness of the situation. He thought of many ways that he could kill the guards before him, but then there would be no escape. Where could he ever possibly escape safely with such a heavily pregnant wife without risking her health? All he wanted to do was be with her, to make sure that she was being taken care of. The child would arrive in less than three months and he was distraught at the thought of not being there, or worse, of the child being born in such a turbulent and dark place. He rid his mind of those thoughts for it only made him angrier. At the sound of the door to his cell opening he placed himself against the wall, and one lone guard entered. It was not a guard he had seen before; by the markings on his face he could tell that this guard was one of the elite of what used to be Eomer's Royal guards. His face was sullen and a rough beard covered most of it, while rough armour covered the rest of his body. Legolas stared at this guard's eyes; there was something strange about them.

"I am to give you a message." Said the guard slowly, he approached him suddenly and hit him across the face.

The hit had not surprised Legolas, in fact, he could have stepped out of the way, such was the predictability of the guard in front of him, but he took the hit anyway. Legolas took the opportunity to tackle the guard soon after and shoved him against the wall, commotion could be heard from the outside.

"I could kill you!" muttered Legolas under his breath.

The guard's eyes looked frantic, "There is not much time, the king is compromised, he has sent for help but you must be patient." Whispered the guard.

Legolas loosened his hold of the guard. "Why should I believe you?"

"What other choice do you have?" Footsteps could be heard coming near the door. "Let me go before the others arrive."

Legolas reluctantly let him go and backed away, just as the door to his cell opened again. Two guards walked in, and one spoke, "What's going on in here?"

"Just delivering a message from King Eomer." Said the Loyal Guard.

The other two guards stood there for a while staring at both of them before departing and as the loyal guard left he looked back at Legolas and Legolas looked at him and although Legolas was reluctant to believe him something in the look of the guard's eyes told him he was telling the truth.

Legolas thought for a while about what the guard meant by Eomer being compromised. How? And by what or whom? And most importantly why? How did Aurel and himself have anything to do with the situation, was it Ene? Had she set the whole thing up? Was this all part of a plan she had in mind since the very beginning? He thought back to when Ene and Ethaen were still young, how difficult it was to get them to reveal any details of their parents. Legolas would accept their reluctance to say anything, thinking it was too painful for them, he would know. He refused to believe that a child would be behind everything; after all, Ene was not always the way she was now. He also refused to believe that Ethaen would ever say anything against the place where he was raised. Ethaen had always been so loving and affectionate, the opposite of his sister as time went on, why would Ethaen ever agree to anything vile that Ene would say, was Ethaen compromised as well? There were so many thoughts on Legolas's mind that it was exhausting. Then Legolas remembered something about Ethaen that had almost escaped his memories…Ethaen never spoke a work to Legolas or Aurel until he was nearly in his teens. Anything Ethaen needed would only ever be communicated through Ene, who always seemed to know what he wanted or needed, how curious that Legolas had almost forgotten about that. Obviously Ethaen knew how to speak, he understood everything that was said to him, and when he did begin speaking to them he had full grasp of both the common tongue and Sindarin. Ene never learned how to speak Sindarin, despite the many lessons that were given to her; she was intelligent but refused to learn. Legolas began to feel a blackness come over him, as if suddenly he understood everything that had been happening over the years in Eryn Lasgalen, he felt like he was on the brink of discovering what was really happening around him, but then another call from his child broke him from his thoughts, this time it was not a call of despair, but a call to let him know that he and his mother were well. A psychic link like this between he and his child would not have been possible if Aurel was not awake, she understood how important that single act was to Legolas, to be able to know things were well, despite being separated. He closed his eyes and smiled as he sent his wife and child a reassuring embrace of the love he held for them.

* * *

"What are you doing?" asked Eowyn as she watched Aurel smiling with her eyes closed.

"Sending a message." Said Aurel as she placed one hand over where the child was and rubbed that place back and forth.

"Is the child alright?" asked Eowyn, curiously.

Aurel opened her eyes, "Yes, of course."

Eowyn cocked her head to the side, "I do not understand fully the bond between mother and child where Elves are concerned."

"It is the same bond that human mothers and their children have." She replied simply.

Eowyn furrowed her eyebrows. "Except you can speak to your child while it is still in the womb."

"I cannot speak to it in the way you understand me too, I…can feel its emotions, and it can feel mine, and Legolas's."

"And Legolas's?"

"Yes of course, a child needs a bond with its father." Once the words had escaped her mouth, she frowned.

"Then it is very different between humans and elves."

Aurel looked at Eowyn. "Eowyn, what do you do here? How is it that you came to be here at the same time I was brought here?"

Eowyn began to ring some of the pieces of cloth she had dipped in cool water. "I told you, I heard news that you were being brought here."

"So quickly?"

Eowyn came over to her and placed the pieces of cool cloth on her forehead. "Word travels fast between kingdoms."

Aurel noted that Eowyn's tone of voice had changed slightly as she said the phrase, as if she was somehow suppose to be understanding or getting a different meaning from what Eowyn had said. Before Aurel could ask any more questions Eowyn went back to ring some more of the strips of cloths she had laid out. "There is something other than the obvious happening in Rohan, isn't there?" asked Aurel, but Eowyn said nothing and continued to ring the rags. For a while all Aurel heard was the sound of water dripping into a large bowl, she was still tired and weary from the past day's happenings. She watched as Eowyn would walk back and forth tending to her every need not saying a word and avoiding eye contact. How fortunate that Eowyn was there at all, had she not been, she would have been thrown back in a cell…Aurel thought a bit more…yes… it was very fortunate indeed.

* * *

Back in Eryn Lasgalen, Lasneth and Legolas's trusted advisors were frantic. Some of the guards that had travelled with Legolas had just returned from Rohan with the ridiculous demands from Eomer-King.

Lasneth tried to quiet everyone down but it was no use, they were all bickering with one another about what was to be done next, and not paying attention to the grave situation at hand. Rohan had the Royal Couple and the future heir and wanted Lasneth in exchange for their safety, it just did not make sense that the King would make such a forward and rash move, there were protocols to be taken and Eomer-King and Eryn Lasgalen had never had any quarrels with one another even before the War of the Ring. Lasneth left all the bickering and went outside of the hall to take a breath of fresh air. What was he going to do? All moves by Rohan indicated a bold foolishness which risked war, Rohan knew whose its alliances were, those would all be broken by these demands. Lasneth just could not understand the peculiarity of the situation before him. The guards that had come back from Rohan had mentioned the charges that were being put before Lasneth and why he was wanted in Rohan, which only convinced Legolas's advisors that in no way would there be an exchange between one royal member and the other. Handing over Lasneth would only admit guilt over a crime he had not committed, but the lives of his brother, his brother's wife, and his brother's unborn child were at stake. He almost did not want to deal with the situation, and thought of how much better Legolas would be at taking control of the situation, Legolas certainly would have never walked out of the hall, he would have made everyone listen to him.

"My lord." said a guard. It was one of the guards who had just returned from Rohan, he was a close friend of Legolas's.

"Yes Dawcuru?" replied Lasneth.

"I have been waiting to catch you on your own." He handed a piece of rolled parchment to Lasneth. "When I was about to leave Rohan, a wayward guard of Eomer's told me to hand this message to you and you only, that you would know what to do."

Lasneth looked at the rolled piece of parchment now in his hands. He looked at Dawcuru next, "How many guards stayed in Rohan?"

"Two, my lord." Replied Dawcuru.

"Why did you not stay?"

"To bring more soldiers back with me to Rohan…we are going to go back are we not?"

Lasneth said nothing, and that silence indicated that Dawcuru should leave him alone. Why was Lasneth so alarmed by the parchment in his hand? He was almost afraid to open it and read its contents. As he unrolled and read it, he began to partly understand what was happening in Rohan and why Eomer had acted so rashly, but it left a great many other things unexplained. The note was written in a very old and mostly dead Rohirrim dialect; luckily Lasneth had lived a long many years.

Among other things it read:

_"…Lothiriel and Elfwine are being used to sway Eomer into doing evil's bidding, beware; all is not what it seems…_

_…Word travels fast between kingdoms, those who were once paupers now pretend to be kings…"_

His decision on what to do next had now become more complicated, was he to believe what he had just read?


	7. Only Human

**For Disclaimer please view chapter 1**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait! I wish you all a happy new year! Read and enjoy….Kersi

**Chapter 7: Only Human**

He would not sleep, could not sleep, if the urge came to him he sent it back from whence it came. His mind kept slipping in and out, it had been days since he had received the visit from the strange guard and stranger yet the message he brought with him. For a while Legolas would only stare at the stone wall that lay before him, saving his strength for when it would be most needed, that way he would be able to last longer without food or water, which had been given to him scarcely. Rohan knew their prisoner; it knew that Elves lasted longer without food or water, and they were pushing the limits as far as they possible could. He took the time to listen and observe his surroundings. He could hear that only two guards were posted near him, and he knew that the guard change happened twice during what Legolas was assuming was the day. Legolas, in fact, had not been exposed to the outside elements; his cell was below ground, away from light, away from life almost. His meticulous observation could only hold his attention for so long, his body wanted sleep, his mind wanted to sleep.

* * *

"_I do not think it could have gone any better actually!" said Lasneth as he ran circles around Legolas, who happened to be covered in mud._

_Legolas smirked as he watched his younger brother enjoy the miserable state that he was in. "If you keep mocking me brother, I will have to teach you a lesson you may not take a liking to."_

_Lasneth stopped right in front of him, "What? Will you go and fall into another mud pit?" He said in jest._

_Legolas wiped some of the mud away from his face and flicked it towards Lasneth, "I fell in there because of you!"_

"_And I am grateful indeed that you saved me, as an elder brother should, but it does not take the humour out of your situation. Go on, go on, fall in there again…what was the sound you made as you fell?" Lasneth then began to pretend he was about to fall into a mud pit, "You made a horribly high pitched noise that I have not heard from you before, was it like this…?"_

_Legolas closed his eyes as he heard his brother squealing, making a most horrible sound. "Ai…I was not that Orc sounding Lasneth."_

_Lasneth began to laugh, "Funny all the same." He noticed that his brother was not having as much fun, "Alright, I will stop. Naneth will be so disappointed; she just made that vest for you." He lightly touched the mud covered vest and contorted his face in disgust._

_They began to walk back to the palace, as they had been out in the woods all day it would be a long walk back. Legolas had thought it a good idea to take Lasneth out for a hunt, and give their parents some privacy during the last few days before their sister was to arrive._

_When they first arrived back through the gates it was quiet, even the air seemed not to make a sound. Legolas, too concerned with getting out of his muddy clothes, rushed away not giving the quietness another thought and left his brother behind. It was only after he had washed himself and changed into new clothes that he could hear his brother calling out too him. The way that Lasneth was shouting out his name filled Legolas with fear and he rushed to where his voice was coming from. He ran as fast as he could until he finally reached him. Lasneth was just standing there as if in a trance. _

"_By Elebereth, you fool! Why do you call out my name with such desperation?!" shouted Legolas grabbing hold of his younger brother and shaking him._

_Lasneth remained still and did not even blink._

_Legolas was confused, "Lasneth, answer me!"_

_But Lasneth did not have to answer, he heard the loud anguished cries of his mother and let go of Lasneth. "Was that Naneth?" He looked at his brother and waited, thinking that perhaps he had heard something else, but then another cry rung out into the halls. "What is happening?" He turned around, and realized they were at the houses of healing. Without thinking he entered, but was immediately surrounded by healers. Briefly he could see his mother and father; his mother looked like she was in pain. _

"_What is happening?" The healers were pushing him out, and he struggled against them, "What is wrong? Is she to give birth now? Why does she cry out like that?" Legolas remembered Lasneth's birth and did not recall such cries of pain. He easily pushed the healers away from him, "Leave me be!"_

_When the healers all scattered he was able to see more fully what was happening and rushed to his parents. His father looked horrible; a complete state of panic marked his face. "Legolas." Said Thranduil, his hand shakily holding the hand of his mother, but Legolas only wanted to hear his mother's voice. _

"_Naneth?" He asked gently._

_Beads of sweat covered her forehead, and she tried to hide the pain away from him but found it futile. She gave out another scream and it made Legolas step away._

"_Go and be with your brother." Said Thranduil._

_The healers were constantly coming away with blood soaked towels; Legolas knew that it was not normal. "She is losing too much blood." He said, ignoring what his father had just requested from him. His mother gave out another scream. "Do something!" shouted Legolas to the healers; the cries were piercing his heart._

"_Lasneth.." cried out his mother, "Where is he?"_

"_He is outside." Said Legolas still keeping his distance._

_Thranduil looked at his tired wife and knew what she wanted. "Bring your brother here…your mother wishes it." He said._

_Legolas immediately went to fetch his brother and brought him back, but they were not allowed to be close to her, they could watch only from a distance, for in those few moments, her condition had become even graver. She gave out one last piercing cry which seemed to take every ounce of energy from her. It was her eyes that hurt Legolas the most, he could see the pain in her eyes, and there was no release from it.

* * *

_

He was nearly at tears with the last memory he had of his mother alive in this world. He cursed himself for having remembered it so clearly and then thought back at the anguish that Aurel once had with memories, and how she had confessed to him so freely that her own memories haunted her. Now his memories were haunting him, and he knew why, he knew why his mind constantly slipped into the last memories of his mother; he knew he held the same fears for Aurel, however unsound they may be, in his mind he held that fear. He feared losing her because he had come so close to losing her before and each time it destroyed a part of him. These thoughts plagued him not only in thought alone, but the guilt of selfishness washed over him. Not once did he think of Aurel and her own fears, or even of the child, he feared only the loss of Aurel and what that would do to him. For that very reason he did not connect with the child, and for so long denied the bonding that should have happened months before. It was easy to pretend earlier on, but now that the child was only 3 months from being born, he could no longer ignore his bond. Now that he yearned for the bond he so carelessly threw away, he was cruelly torn away from his wife and unborn child at the risk of losing all their lives.

* * *

Ihawsanor had been one of the guards who had accompanied Legolas to Rohan, and also one of the guards who had stayed behind when Legolas had been confined to his cell. Since his Prince's arrest, he remained in the great hall of Medusheld as long as he could during the day hoping to speak to Eomer and during the nights would remain with the other guards who had been ordered to remain in Rohan as long as the Royal couple were confined. After waiting for more than a week to have an audience with Eomer, his request was finally answered. He had managed to secure an audience with the king and looked forward to it. He knew he would probably be surrounded by more than just the king, his entire court would be there, but Ihawsanor would enter alone without the other Elven guards. As he approached the court and the king he noticed something in Eomer's eyes, something worried, something saddened was there, he hoped that the king was in a good mood.

"My lord, thank you for agreeing to meet with me." Said Ihawsanor as he stopped a foot away from Eomer.

Eomer only nodded in response.

"I wish to know of how the Prince and Princess fair."

Eomer contemplated the question, "They fare well enough."

Ihawsanor wanted to ring his neck at the answer he had given, but knew it best to remain calm. He had been trained to be diplomatic and knew that any outburst would ruin this meeting with Eomer. "I wish to see Prince Legolas."

"Your request is denied." replied Eomer almost immediately. "I cannot allow you to do that."

Ihawsanor bowed his head, "At least let me seek counsel with the Princess then, you can have as many guards there as you wish, I only wish to see for myself of her condition."

"Do you not trust what I have told you?"

Of course Ihawsanor did not trust him. "I would be failing in my duties and in my oath to Eryn Lasgalen if I was not allowed to do this."

Eomer eyed him, seeking to catch a glimpse of deceit in his eyes or his behaviour, but he could not, he seemed to be speaking the truth. "As you waited so patiently and have come to me directly for permission to do this, I will allow you to see the Princess, but only for a short amount of time, and with my guards there. Any false move on your part and they will strike you down without hesitation, so be mindful that you do not play games with me."

Ihawsanor only nodded at the king.

"My guards will find you when it is time for you to meet with the princess."

"Yes, my lord." He waited for Eomer to depart before departing himself, back to the handful of Elven guards.

They were only too curious to find out what happened between Ihawsanor and Eomer, the guards waited for him to tell all.

"Something is not right." He shook his head in confusion.

"What did the fool say?" asked one of the guards.

Ihawsanor looked at him, "He has allowed me to visit with the Princess, of course under supervision and for a short time."

"He is more foolish than we thought then." replied the guard.

"This is what troubles me. I have met the king before, several times, and never have I known him to behave the way he has over the past days. Something is not right, and he tells all in his eyes, they are filled with worry."

"That is because he knows of the grievous mistake his has made, he knows that he will have Eryn Lasgalen at his feet very soon." said another guard.

"I want you all to listen to what is said around here very closely, something is not right."

"What are you thinking it concerns, Ihawsanor?" They asked.

"I am curious why his family is not here, they usually are…listen for news of the Queen and Prince of Rohan, report anything that you hear to me, I want to know if they were sent away, or if they left anytime before-hand…." Ihawsanor was interrupted as two guards of the Rohirrim entered their tent and told him to come with them. Luckily they were safe in speaking freely, for they only spoke in their native tongue and no person from Rohan would understand Sindarin.

Ihawsanor followed the guards closely, taking in as much as possible about where he was. When he reached where Aurel was, he was surprised to find that they had actually provided her with a proper chamber, and not some damp-ridden cell. They opened the doors and entered, surprising Aurel whom at that moment was alone.

At first a flash of fear ran through her, as they opened the doors so roughly, but when she saw Ihawsanor she was relieved. She was sitting up on the bed and looked well enough. He went to her and knelt by her side.

"You are only to speak to her in the common tongue, by order of the king." said one of the guards.

Ihawsanor paid no attention to them, but did do as they requested. "My lady, are you well?"

Aurel only nodded.

"Are you being looked after?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything that you need?" He asked.

"To leave this place." She said sharply and looked at the guards. "Have you any news of Legolas?" she asked, placing her attention back on Ihawsanor.

He shook his head. "I was not allowed to see him. But the king said he fared well enough."

"You spoke with Eomer King?"

"Yes…it is he whom has given permission for this meeting. I wished to see Prince Legolas for myself, but my request was denied."

"How long are we to stay here then?" She began to worry.

Ihawsanor shook his head, "There are no signs that they will be releasing either of you if the demands are not satisfied."

"I must speak with Eomer, I must find reason within him, this has spun out of control."

Ihawsanor stood and went to reach for something that he had in the pouch beside him.

The king's guards immediately unsheathed their swords.

Ihawsanor turned around to show he was no threat, "I am merely giving the lady a tea remedy. Look for yourselves if you wish to." He held the pouch out to them.

"The king has ordered no exchange of any kind." replied one of the guards. They re-sheathed their swords.

Ihawsanor tried to act like the fool, "It is merely tea." He repeated.

One of the guards greedily snatched the pouch out of Ihawsanor's hands and opened it, the smell was potent. "Smells like filth!"

"It is Elven tea."

The guard that held the pouch took the pouch; turned it over and let the contents fall to the ground. "No exchange of any kind." He said thoroughly shaking the pouch of its contents while the other guard laughed.

Ihawsanor only shook his head. And the guard threw the pouch at him, "This meeting is over."

"But we have barely had any time!" exclaimed Aurel.

The guards ignored her.

"I will try and see you again Princess." Said Ihawsanor, and he sadly walked out with the guards following closely behind, locking the chamber door.

Aurel stared at the tea leaves scattered on the floor. Why would Ihawsanor want to give her a tea remedy? He had never been too concerned with her. She looked at the pouch that was on the floor. She got out from her bed quickly and snatched the pouch up off the ground before anyone returned. She stared at the pouch momentarily before ripping the bottom away at the seam. She had been correct in her assumption that there was still something inside. It was a note from Ihawsanor! It read:

"_Now that we know where you are, we will come and get you in a fortnight's time. Be ready."_

Aurel quickly got rid of the note and threw the pouch back on the ground as she heard footsteps approach her door.

* * *

The door to Legolas's cell opened suddenly and much to his surprise it was Ethaen who had entered. The door quickly shut behind him. Legolas stood.

"I came to see how you were." Said Ethaen.

Legolas clasped to his arm in gladness. "How were you let in? I have not been allowed any visitors."

"I have my ways." Replied Ethaen quickly changing the subject. "You look pale…have they not fed you?"

"It is this damn cell, not the lack of food that has me this way….have you been able to see Aurel?"

Ethaen shook his head. "I wanted to see you first. I have been waiting for days to come and see you."

Legolas looked deep into his eyes, there was something that Ethaen was hiding. "They have said things about you Ethaen…about things that you have said…I did not believe them…"

"What have they said?!" He asked taking a step back.

"Do you know why we are here Ethaen?"

"Because of the filth that has come forth from my sister." He nearly spit out the words as if they were poison." He got closer to Legolas. "I have fought harshly to clear your name but they hear none of it, the King only hears what he wants." His tone was hushed now.

Legolas put his hand on Ethaen's shoulder, "You must free Aurel. Find a way of getting her back to Eryn Lasgalen."

Ethaen shook his head, "There is no escape, believe me, I have thought of ways of getting you both out."

Legolas shook his head; "I am not important…get Aurel out of here…that is all that matters. There will be bloodshed here soon."

"Ada…I cannot….if I am caught, they will throw me in this cell with you and my family will starve to death."

"I realize the costs to you…can you not find a way? For her? I am powerless here, you are my only hope now."

Ethaen hung his head low, "Ada…I…" He looked up at the weakened Elf before him, so much hope in his eyes, how could he ever kill that hope? He only nodded his head.

Legolas dared to embrace him, "Thank you son."

"I must go, my time is bought and if I am caught here there will hope for none."

Legolas nodded his head and let him go. Ethaen gave a light tap to the door and the door opened, he quickly slid out.

* * *

Quietly had the days passed without any commotion and the Elven guards had prepared themselves thoroughly to help free Aurel and take her back to Eryn Lasgalen. They waited until nightfall of the fourteenth day to make their break, knowing that human eyes would be weaker then. Ihawsanor had created the tactics for the escape, he only hoped that the King had not been intelligent enough to move Aurel from the room he last saw her in, otherwise the plan would all fail. Draped in their dark cloaks two elves swiftly ran up the stairs that would lead to Aurel's room and surprised the guards, not even giving them a chance to make noise or unsheathe their swords, and silently sliced their throats. They grabbed the keys from one of the dead guards, and opened the door. There she was, waiting in the dark, just as they had asked her to do.

"Can you walk quickly my lady?" one asked.

She nodded her head and they handed her a dark cloak to wear. They pulled the two dead guards into the room, blood spilled from them everywhere. Aurel who was barefoot felt the warm liquid around her toes, she inched back. They locked the door behind them, and waited for the sign that Ihawsanor had promised them. The plan was that two guards were to get Aurel while Ihawsanor and the other guards created a tactic to get the gates open for them to escape. It could cost them their lives, but it was their duty. Suddenly they heard the commotion, there was screaming from the villagers and shouting from the guards. The two guards took their chance with Aurel and went down the stairs, peering out to see what was happening. Ihawsanor held a human child hostage, demanding that the gates be open for them to go free. This had the guards present and the village, who had been sleeping, in an uproar. When Aurel and the two guards saw that where they were standing from was no real threat, they made their way calmly to the stables where the horses were. There they were met by two other guards, who had secured the stable.

Aurel shook her head, "I will not be able to ride long."

"We know." Said one of the elven guards.

She nodded her head and was helped up onto the horse she would be riding. One of the younger guards mounted the same horse and he held onto her, protecting her back. They knew that if the archers were to begin shooting at them, even in the dark, that she must be protected at all costs. She wished to protest this kind of behaviour, but knew it was of no use, this is was they trained for; this was how they showed their loyalty to Eryn Lasgalen. Another horse was mounted; the Elven guard on that horse would be a diversion to give Aurel a better chance of escaping. Now all they had to do was wait for the gate to be opened.

"Open the gates!!!" shouted Ihawsanor.

"By order of the King, no Elf is allowed to leave this place!!" They would shout back. "Release the child!"

"I will kill this child and more if you do not open the gates!" he replied.

People were screaming at both Ihawsanor and at the human guards, it was perfect, and having it be dark was all the better. "Open the gates!! Open the gates!!"

"We wish to leave, you gave us no choice, I will kill this child now if you do not open the gates!!" shouted Ihawsanor.

King Eomer, who had heard all the commotion came out of the wooden hall and stood at the high platform. "What is happening here?" He asked his guards. The one most loyal to him responded.

"They are threatening to kill a child if the gates are not opened for them to leave."

Eomer thought of his options, if they left it would not be good on him, if they stayed it would not be good on him, he knew that they would kill the child, and that could possibly cause civil unrest. He looked out and shouted. "If they wish to leave, let them leave, they are of no use to us here; they are of no use anywhere!"

"You heard him! Open the gates!" shouted his loyal guard.

The sound of the gates opening could be heard.

Eomer called over the guards near him, "As soon as they release the child, go after them and kill them all." Said Eomer.

His most loyal guard stood wide-eyed. "My lord, if they are to leave good riddance! There is no reason to follow them out in the dark."

The gates were now fully opened.

"Do not question me!! Do as I say or you will suffer their fate!!" He said retreating back into the wooden hall.

As soon as the King has disappeared back into his hall, the sound of horses could be heard amongst the commotion. Two horses raced out through the gates bearing what seemed like two guards, but something was strange. Ihawsanor passed through the gates and only once he was past them did he push the child violently forward. It was then that the loyal guard to Eomer realized that this was some sort of diversion. They had no way of escaping, save but by foot, and why would the two guards with horses leave the others behind?

A guard came running up to him, "The elf princess is gone!"

"Go after them! Kill them all, and bring her back!"

But it was night, and they, after all were only human. They would be lucky indeed if they themselves managed to not get lost while chasing after the elves.


	8. Ada

For Disclaimer please see Chapter 1.

Author's Note: Read and Enjoy! Sorry for the delay…last term of school and wedding planning has taken over my brain. Will try my best to update more often.

Kersi

Chapter 8: Ada

As he had been instructed to do from the very beginning, the young soldier rode for only a short while before stopping and settling in between the shards of rocks. He helped Aurel down and motioned for her to take cover. In the distance the sounds of horses galloping faintly by could be heard, along with some voices that spoke Rohirrim. He peeked over the edge of rocks to try and make out what was happening.

"They will not be out for long in the dark." Whispered the young soldier.

Aurel only sat there, trying to return her breathing back to normal. "Do not underestimate the Rohirrim, they are well trained." She remembered how well they fought in the dark days of the war of the ring.

"Yes…but their fragile human nature instils in them a fear of the dark…they will not hunt for the others until daybreak."

"Are we to wait here until daybreak?" asked Aurel.

The soldier retreated from his look out and sat himself down next to her. "When I think it best, we are to keep moving."

"I cannot ride." Her voice almost panicked and she cursed herself for it.

The soldier nodded. "We will walk, if you can, or I will carry you."

Aurel said nothing, she did not care anymore how it was they were to get back to Eryn Lasgalen, her thoughts were now focused on Legolas and what was to become of his fate. The young guard felt the uneasiness come from Aurel and he tried to qualm it.

"It is all carefully planned my lady, you have nothing to worry about."

"What about the prince?"

The guard looked towards the ground, and then at his hands and said nothing.

"Answer me." Demanded Aurel.

"I cannot."

"We cannot leave him there." She said as if she had any control over the situation.

Again the guard said nothing, and only propped himself back up to peer over the rocks. He saw nothing and the sounds of horses were now even further away, a faint whisper of an echo. He extended his hand out for Aurel, "We must be on our way."

For a moment she thought of refusing and demanding that they go back to help Legolas, but she realized quickly how foolish her thinking had turned and accepted the help of the guard in front of her.

"I will ask that you let me know when you feel you can walk no further and we will take a rest." He said proudly.

Aurel nodded. "Do I get a weapon?"

"What?" responded the guard almost as if she had asked the most ridiculous of things.

"If we are ambushed then I will need a weapon to defend myself."

"_If_ we are ambushed I will protect you." Replied the guard as he began to walk.

Aurel followed diligently. "Yes, but what if you are wounded and cannot, what then do I do?"

"I will not be wounded."

"That is very astute of you to say such a thing, do you have foreknowledge that I do not?"

The guard was getting annoyed and his tone of voice betrayed him, "My lady, you do not need a weapon."

Aurel stopped. "I order it. I tire of asking questions, please hand me your bow."

The guard almost did not believe her, "We cannot just stand here, the Rohirrim are far, but we must make haste."

"I understand that, now hand me your bow."

Sensing that she would not relent he took the bow of his shoulder and handed it over to her. "As well as the arrows, please." Asked Aurel politely.

The guard could not possibly be more annoyed or insulted, even in the situation that they were in and quickly handed over the arrows to her, then sharply turned to continue. Aurel was not proud of what she had done or the way that she had spoken to the guard, but she had never been without a weapon when out in the open. It was her own way of reassuring herself that in the end she could defend herself, she knew that even in her state her skills outmatched that of the guard's. She wanted to say something else to the guard knowing she had wounded his pride, to somehow remove some of her guilt, but saying anything else would have probably aggravated the situation even more.

* * *

"What happened, Eomer?" asked the voice, almost sarcastically.

"Aurel is gone."

Silence engulfed them both. "How was that possible?" The voice now seemed to almost swirl around Eomer. Anger and disdain could be clearly noted, but also sarcasm, as if the voice already knew how Aurel had escaped.

"I have sent my guards after her."

The voice only gave out a hiss. "Elves are cunning, your soldiers are no match. You realize what this means, if she is not brought back, then everything is ruined. Do you realize what this implies for you?"

"Legolas is still in his cell." Said Eomer, avoiding what he knew was coming.

"_He_ does not matter!" screamed the voice so loudly, Eomer winced. "Bring Elfwine in here!" Shouted the voice, and the door opened slowly.

Eomer's eyes widened, as two guards brought Elfwine in front of Eomer. Eomer said nothing, but his eyes filled with tears. He had not seen his son for months, and even in those months he had grown. Elfwine was less than twenty, but looked every bit a man.

"Your mother?" asked Eomer.

Elfwine nodded to mean that she was fine. He did not speak a word.

"This is not a family reunion.." said the voice. "This is what happens when you do foolish things Eomer."

Eomer shook his head. "I had nothing to do with Aurel's escape."

"Did you not? Did. You. not!?" screamed the voice once more.

"Please leave my son be."

"Do not relent to them father. Do what you have to remove this filth from our land." Said Elfwine.

Eomer looked at his soon, but swiftly returned his attention to the voice.

The voice hissed. "Brave for one who knows not his fate, but your father does, doesn't he?" asked the voice rhetorically. "Eomer, is it true that you allowed the princess to be visited, and by one of her Elven guards, no less?"

Eomer almost did not want to answer. "Yes, but we took every precaution…"

"Every precaution? Obviously not, as she is gone, along with most of the Elven guard." The voice unsheathed a sword from its hilt. It looked at Eomer's son. "Now you will pay the price for your father's foolishness." It lifted the sword up to Elfwine's neck.

"No! Do not slay my son!" exclaimed Eomer.

The voice gave a kind of laugh not heard before. "Now _why_ would I go and do something like that?" The voice tsked. "No no…" and with a speed Eomer had never seen before, the voice swung its sword in front of Elfwine's face. Barely touching Elfwine, at first not noticing, that indeed the sword had made contact with the fresh young skin on his face. The voice had marked the face of Elfwine, ever so slightly, enough to make it bleed and leave a scar permanently. "It is not your time yet, young one." Said the voice as it turned to look at Eomer

"Tempt me and I will kill him in front of your Queen, then I will slowly kill her in front of you. Do you understand me?"

Eomer said and did nothing.

"Now what to do with you? You have cost me a precious lot. I will have to do something drastic."

Eomer could only guess at what the voice was thinking.

"I want you to announce the public execution of Prince Legolas."

Eomer did not believe the words that came forth from the voice. He only shook his head. "What? I cannot kill Prince Legolas! There is no justification for it! Even if his brother has committed the crimes you speak of, it is his brother not he that should be punished! There is no way I can conceal why I would defer to this behaviour…people are beginning to question my rule…"

"You are King, and you do what you wish in your kingdom. In this case you do what I wish, or your family dies. The decision is yours really."

"My family dies either way. If we execute the prince they will retaliate, and not only them."

"Except they may spare mercy on your family, whereas I will not."

"They will know this is not done by my will."

"What does that matter at this point? Are you not King!?"

Eomer shook his head. "I cannot kill the Prince…"

"You cannot or you will not?"

"If you want him dead, then _you_ kill him!" shouted Eomer. "I will not have any more blood on my hands!"

Surprised the voice responded. "You chose an _Elf_, over your family?" The voice turned to look at Elfwine. "You are not as precious to your father as I thought you were." It unsheathed its sword and shouted. "Bring Lothiriel!" The voice prowled around the room, looking as if it didn't know what it was going to do, then it began to laugh. "You have surprised me Eomer, you really really have…"

"Do your own dirty deeds, filth!" exclaimed Eomer

"Do you really think that your insults hurt me at all? Now that I think of it…Bring the Elf here as well!!" He shouted.

The guards had already brought Lothiriel in; she struggled against their harsh treatment.

"Welcome my lady, how good to see you. Now, both of you get down on your knees and face the man you call husband and father." Said the voice to Elfwine and Lothiriel.

Lothiriel and Elfwine looked at Eomer and did nothing else.

"GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES OR I WILL CUT THE LEGS FROM UNDER YOU!"

Lothiriel and Elfwine slowly kneeled down still looking at Eomer, but none spoke.

A moment later Legolas was pushed into the room. His hands were bound. "Ah and welcome Legolas! AT last, how very good to see you again."

Legolas felt a familiar feeling in the room coming from the dark cloaked figure that spoke to him. He said nothing as he was pushed next to Eomer. He tried to view the dark figure but could not see the face under the hood, as it was well covered. The voice was not one he recognized, but its presence was so familiar.

"You may all be wondering why I have put you all in the same room."

Legolas eyed the sword the cloaked figure was holding, it looked Elven made almost, but how could it be? Legolas realized that it was Eomer's wife and son that were kneeling on the floor before them. They too, were bound by their hands.

Legolas looked at Eomer, "They have threatened your family?" asked Legolas, it was more of a statement than a question. Eomer did not even look at Legolas; he only looked at his wife and son.

"Do not speak!" shouted the voice at Legolas. "Now Elfwine, look at this Elf very closely, for your father has chosen his life over yours."

Elfwine looked at his father in surprise. Lothiriel gave out a small cry.

Legolas looked at Eomer. "Eomer?"

Eomer frowned and looked at Legolas.

"Did I not command you to stay silent?" said the voice at Legolas.

"I do not take commands from a coward hidden under a cloak." Responded Legolas.

Eomer looked at Legolas. "Aurel has escaped, your family is safe, forgive me."

The cloaked figure screamed at Eomer. "Keep your mouth shut, fool!"

At the sound of Aurel's escape, Legolas's eyes filled with tears and with the last bit of strength he broke free from his bonds. He immediately went over to the dark cloaked figure, throwing himself upon him. Taking advantage of the moment, Eomer who had never been restrained rushed over to the guards, stealing the sword from one and killing them all. At last, they were in the room, only the dark cloaked figure now stood alone, with sword still at hand. Legolas took steps back, as he now suffered from wounds to his leg and arm.

"There is no escape! Surrender to us!" shouted Eomer to the figure.

Lothiriel stood in the corner, fazed by the brutality in front of her.

Elfwine also equipped himself with a sword. "You are outnumbered."

"So I see." Said the figure, "It does not mean I will surrender."

"Why did you do this?" asked Legolas, he spoke to the figure as if he knew him. "Why do all of this, for what purpose?"

"I will not give you the answers you seek, you do not deserve them." The cloaked figure removed the hood from atop his head.

Lothiriel gasped, while Eomer and Elfwine only tightened their grip on their swords. Legolas stood there; his pupils dilating at the sight of the figure's face, no emotion came forth.

"Ethaen?" whispered Eomer.

Ethaen only laughed a crazy fool's laugh. "Surprised?"

"No." replied Legolas.

Ethaen stopped laughing and gave Legolas a look that would kill. "You are arrogant…as always. _Ada._"

"You finally reveal your true self. You are no better than your sister. You have brought much destruction with your actions, as you wished I presume, but all can be repaired. Your feeble attempts mean nothing."

Ethaen shook his head. "Oh no, they mean everything. I was almost able to destroy everything you loved with my so called _feeble_ attempts…there are those still out there who follow me and are willing to sacrifice everything to see you fall. You will have wished you could…"

Legolas snatched the sword from Elfwine's weak grip and immediately swung it towards Ethaen's head. But Ethaen swiftly blocked it. "You will have to do better than that." Said Ethaen taunting Legolas.

"So will you." He responded

Eomer and Elfwine both stepped back as Legolas and Ethaen began to clash their swords. Ethaen had the better weapon, but Legolas had the skill and he used it to his advantage. The metal from their swords almost made a melody as they clanged together from the strikes. Even though Legolas was wounded, it did not affect the accuracy of his swordplay and his aims were very much intended to cause fatal wounds. On the other hand, Ethaen seemed to be lacking and getting tired quickly, but one could not tell if he was feigning this apparent tiredness. Ethaen swung his sword about him looking to give a final blow, but it was thwarted when Legolas managed to cause Ethaen to drop his sword. Instead of striking him, Legolas stood there waiting for Ethaen to pick up his sword.

"Pick it up."

"Just kill me." Replied Ethaen.

"Will you be a coward in death also?"

"If I am a coward it was only because you made me so."

It looked as if Legolas was going to strike him but he only picked up Ethaen's sword. "You have chosen your own path." Legolas raised both swords in the air to strike him, but Eomer stopped him.

"No Legolas, this is not our way." Said Eomer, noting the hatred in Legolas's eyes. "It is not your way. This is what he wants."

Legolas contemplated what Eomer said while looking at Ethaen. Ethaen only smiled, taking pleasure in the conflict. Legolas lowered his arms and forcefully pushed Ethaen's sword against Ethaen. "Be the coward you are and end it yourself." Said Legolas.

It was then Ethaen stopped smiling; his mouth opened a little bit, not knowing what to do with the sword in his hands. He knew what Legolas has asked him to do; it was either fight Legolas and die, or die by his own hand. He grunted as he gripped his sword and went to strike Legolas, but it did not last long as Legolas noticed Ethaen had left his middle unguarded and without a second thought Legolas sliced through him. It was over with the clang of Ethaen's sword on the stone floor, but Ethaen did not die instantly, he fell on his knees and held his wound, almost cradling himself. Blood seeped from his hands. Legolas only watched as Ethaen was slowly bleeding to death.

"You see, you are not the only one who knows where to wound for a slow death." Said Legolas.

Ethaen opened his mouth to say something, but it was only gurgling sounds coming forth.

"End it Legolas." Asked Eomer.

Legolas looked at Eomer. "Be a King and end it yourself if you wish."

Eomer looked at Ethaen, sitting on his legs bleeding painfully to death, and then looked back at Legolas and shook his head. "Spare mercy on the man that was once a boy under your guardianship. Who was once like a son to you."

"He never existed. It was always a farce." Legolas looked at Ethaen without pity. "He died as a young boy on that rocky field where I found him, this _thing_ in front of me is a mere parasite. _Mercy_, Eomer, is the only thing that has spared him his entire life, except for now."

Eomer shook his head. "I cannot stand by and watch this." He walked up to Ethaen, took his sword and ended it.

"Finally, you understand what being King means." Said Legolas beginning to walk away without a second thought on what had happened with Ethaen.

"No, these are not the actions of a King." Said Eomer sadly. "Where do you go?"

"To find my wife." Said Legolas passing through the doorway and disappearing down the winding steps.

Eomer thought of going with him, but his thoughts went back to his family, his wife, his son, and his kingdom.


	9. Well Met Princess and Farewell!

**For Disclaimer please view chapter one.**

**Author's Note: Tried to not make it long between chappies. Read and Enjoy. **

**Kersi xx**

**Chapter 9:**** Well Met Princess and Farewell!**

He rushed down the stairs, without thinking of the consequences. He had not kept any weapons with him, he had no guard, and to all knowledge he was still known to be a prisoner of Rohan. As he made it to the bottom, the one guard that had always remained loyal to Eomer came forth. At first the guard looked surprised, and then when the guard saw the blood on Legolas's clothes and the state of him, he drew out his sword.

Legolas immediately stopped; he put his hands in front of him. "No, wait!"

"What have you done? Where is the king?!" shouted the guard.

"Eomer is unharmed, he is with Lothiriel and Elfwine…" said Legolas.

The guard gave him a look of disbelief.

"I swear to you, it is the truth."

"Then you will escort me to see him!" Said the guard.

Legolas shook his head. "I must find my wife, I know she has escaped and there are those who will hunt her down. I cannot waste any more time."

"You will escort me to the king, for I will not let you pass!"

Legolas carefully thought out his options, he could try and get past him, at risk of death, or he could lead him towards Eomer wasting even more precious time. "Follow me then!" He said as he quickly made his way up the spiralling stairs and back into the room he had been. The guard quickly went past Legolas and towards the king who was holding his wife closely.

"My lord." Said the guard and he knelt down on one knee, bowing his head and placing his arm across his chest.

Knowing that the guard was now satisfied at seeing no harm had come to Eomer; Legolas began to make his way down again. But this time Eomer went after him, hastily leaving his family and the loyal guard behind. "Legolas! Wait!"

The scene outside was still chaotic. The night was lit by some places that were on fire, and by those who carried torches with them. Eomer realized that it would take long before anything could be repaired. He still went after Legolas, who seemed to be dashing past the vast amount of people crowding around the hall. No one noticed Eomer walking past them; they were all too busy with what had just occurred. At one point Eomer could no longer see Legolas save but by his blond hair that reflected both the moon and the fire of the night. "Legolas!" he shouted. But Legolas either could not hear him or would not hear him.

When his guards noticed that he was shouting after Legolas, whom to them was still a prisoner, they went after him. Legolas had no weapons, and was trying to move past the open gates, they gathered around him at once, pointing their swords and arrows at him. Almost dejectedly, Legolas laughed at his situation. "Surely one arrow would be enough." He looked around him, "But ten swords and ten arrows….that would be enough to kill a troll!" He laughed, almost desperately at his situation. He needed to get to Aurel, but it was useless getting himself killed.

Eomer finally had the time to speak to him, "Put your weapons away!" He shouted at his guards. They all looked at him curiously as if they did not understand what he had just said. "Put them away! And Leave us be!"

The guards dispersed and Legolas only stood there watching Eomer walk up to him. "You are confusing your people Eomer King. One day you are friends to the Elves and the next we are your enemy. What will it be?"

Eomer shook his head. "I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me."

"Perhaps, but it is not this day." Replied Legolas. "I must go."

"Legolas, you are not armed." Said Eomer stating the obvious.

"I do not have the time to stand here in trivialities Eomer." He said walking past the gates.

"At least, take a horse. It will aid you in your search. If you can but spare a few more moments, I will have weapons and horses brought to us."

Legolas looked at Eomer, "I have few to spare, but if you are willing to aid me, perhaps it will make the search easier."

Eomer nodded. "Of course." Eomer went to give the command that weapons and horses be brought to them, and his royal armour. It only took a few moments for them to be ready, but it was still dark out and the search would not be easy. Legolas watched in wonderment of Eomer as he put on his armour. Legolas, who had by now mounted his horse, stopped him.

"Eomer, you cannot come with me. Your men will be eager to shoot down anything that moves and your people here need you alive."

"This is my choice, not yours, and I do as I wish in my kingdom."

Legolas said nothing more, but only whispered near to his horse's ear with commands to move forward. Eomer rode beside him and off they went into the darkness of Rohan's fields once more.

* * *

Aurel had stopped walking. It seemed that they have been walking for days but it had just been hours and she was just not in the right state of mind to be walking about in the darkness. The child inside of her was unhappy as well. He constantly seeked Aurel's attention, and would not relent, not even at the waves of reassurance that Aurel would try to send him. At last Aurel could not take one more step forward, she put her hand to her back as if to hold herself upright. "Wait…I cannot walk any more, at least not for the moment. I need rest."

The young guard stopped at her command, and looked at her. "As you wish. We will be sheltered better by those trees." He said as he pointed towards the trees

Aurel nodded then walked over and removed the bow that she had placed on her shoulder and the strap that held the quiver, and sat herself down on the ground, sighing a breath of relief. The young guard did not sit down; he stood a few paces from her, constantly watching the darkness that surrounded them.

"What is your name?"

"Maethorgond."

"I am sorry we have not acquainted ourselves before this Maethorgond." She said leaning back on one of the trees. "Your name is very befitting."

He did not reply.

"You said earlier that this was all carefully planned. How so?"

"Captain Ihawsanor made sure of it."

Aurel sensed that he was holding a grudge against her for embarrassing him, and that that was the reason for his being vague and short with her. "Have I offended you?"

"No, My Lady."

She wished to ask questions no longer and only took in the moment of rest while she could, but she did not dare sleep for although she was a seasoned warrior, she still held a fear for the darkness of the night, especially when even the moon was shrouded by dark clouds. After an hour or so the guard spoke again.

"We should try and move as soon as you feel that you can, for a dark feeling has overcome me." Said Maethorgond walking closer to her.

"Yes, I felt it too, but it is not the feeling of imminent danger. I feel it far yet near."

"As do I."

"The sun should rise in a few hours, then better will we be able to move." Said Aurel.

Maethorgond shook his head. "Not better to move, for the Rohirrim will be at their strongest then. "We will walk amongst the trees; it will be harder for them to manoeuvre with horses."

Aurel nodded. She held her hands out for him to help, and then he handed her the bow and quiver. As he passed it to her he gave her a curious look. "You are not known for your skill with the bow; though many say it is great…they say your skill with the sword is greater still."

At last Maethorgond had released his pride.

Aurel smiled as she placed the strap around her shoulder. "Yes, that is what they say, but I know of those greater than I."

"Even the captain boasts about it, and he is seldom to give praise."

Aurel raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I do not believe he has ever seen me wield a blade."

"He speaks as if he has." Said Maethorgond, leading her into the woods. "Though there has not been great need for the show of skill as of late."

Aurel secretly thanked the Valar for it. She enjoyed as they quietly spoke to one another while passing the trees but she could not help but feel that there was a great shadow upon them. The sun had now risen and all seemed well but suddenly Maethorgond turned around and faced her, "You must go." Was all he said. "There are a dozen men up ahead, well-armed. If you go now, there may be a chance that you can escape. I cannot hold them all."

"I will help you then." She replied.

"You forget your life is not your own. I will not hither to your commands now, there is no time. Go! Or I will have failed in my duty to you and Eryn Lasgalen."

She wanted to stay but resigned herself to go. "Well met Maethorgond. I will not forget you."

"Well met Princess and Farewell!" And he went off towards where he had seen the pack of men.

Aurel rushed the other way, knowing that she should find a place to hide a soon as she could. She could hear the sounds of battle and could not help but feel herself a coward for hiding. A dozen men…she had fought more than that on her own before, but she was with child and it was burden on her. She thought that perhaps she could help; the arrows she would let fly could reach far and accurately, Maethorgond would not have to perish. Against the wishes of Maethorgond, and her own will, she selfishly looked for a place where she could have the sight to aim true. At last she found it and was gladdened to see Maethorgond still standing, but still there were six men to one. She knew that as soon as she would let the first arrow fly that her position would be revealed, so she had to be quick. She had not done it for quite some time, but her heart was put at ease as the first mark fell without a cry, she had struck the man between the eyes. To busy in battle, Maethorgond did not notice, while Aurel struck again, but this time through the neck of one of the men. He flipped onto the ground like a fish out of water, and it was then that the remaining men directed their attention towards her and not Maethorgond. Now there were only four, but big were they and full of rage. Maethorgond managed to finish one more before the other three were out of his reach. Aurel aimed again and managed to take another down, but if she was not quick enough there were be no use in arrows against the remaining two. She pulled pack and let go of another arrow, but her target was missed and she struck the arm of one of the men. It did not deter them. Maethorgond was quick to chase after the men, taking his sword and throwing it toward one, and striking him down. But one came with full force towards Aurel; she had but one mere chance to strike him down. She aimed and let go, the arrow went straight through the man's skull, and he fell backwards with a large thud. Her heart was racing, but even more so the heart of her unborn child, as it could sense that it had been in grave danger. She needed to catch her breath, and she sat down on the forest ground. Maethorgond pulled his sword out of the man he had stroked down and walked slowly towards Aurel. He only stood in front of her and stared, he held the sword out to his side and blood dripped from it. Aurel did not look up at all; adrenaline was still coursing through her.

"Why do you stand there?" asked Aurel, she was annoyed because she could feel his stare on her.

"You are above me in rank; anything I would wish to say would be out of order."

"Well, I give you my permission to say whatever is in your thoughts, rather that, than your solemn stare."

"It was foolish." Was all he said.

Aurel had expected more. Surely if it would have been Legolas or Aragorn for that matter, she would have received an ear full of criticism, but Maethorgond only said three words, and those words made her feel more guilty than she had ever felt before. She knew she had risked her life and the child's life with her actions. Nothing more on the subject was said, as Maethorgond turned around to other more important matters.

"Come and look." Said Maethorgond.

Aurel stood and followed him as he knelt down next to one of the fallen men. He shook his head, and rather obviously said, "These are not Rohirrim, these are Easterlings."

"What do they do here?" She asked, more to herself than anyone else.

"They carry trinkets with them." Maethorgond said while removing one such trinket from the dead man. He observed it. "It is Elvish!" He stood and ran towards the place where he first saw the dozen men. Aurel slowly caught up with him.

"It looks as if their encounter with us was a surprise; they have come from a different battle, we were not their target." Said Aurel observing the weapons they carried.

"I fear something horrible has happened." Said Maethorgond. "For these men all carry Elvish possessions with them."

"Then let us keep walking." Said Aurel motioning him forward.

Maethorgond nodded. They walked forward until they encountered a stream. Aurel was gladdened at its sound, she had been thirsty for a great while but did not want to deter the move forward.

"If we can but just rest here for a moment." Asked Aurel.

"Of course."

Aurel splashed her face with some water before taking a drink to soothe her thirst.

"Princess?"

Aurel turned her face to Maethorgond, "Yes?"

"About what happened earlier…"

Aurel frowned, "I would rather wish not to think about that."

"For your courage, I thank you." He said rather abruptly.

Aurel's frown disappeared and a smile took its place. "And for your loyalty, I thank you."

"I am glad that your skill with the bow seems to be equal to that of Prince Legolas."

"Equal?" replied Aurel in jest. "Nay, far better I would think!"

Maethorgond smiled, but not for long, as he soon found himself imbedded with an arrow to the chest. He fell sharply to the ground, his hands seems to be trying to clutch the ground, shock clearly marked his face. He was gasping for air. Aurel quickly moved herself behind a tree, trying to see where the shot had come from. No doubt it was more Easterlings, or one, but that one had the advantage for she could not see anything. She could hear Maethorgond's gasps for air. At once she shouted, "Calm your breathing! I will come to you when I can!" She heard a thud as an arrow embedded itself against the tree she was hiding behind. Whoever was letting the arrows fly was a poor marksman, and Aurel was glad indeed, but she needed to get to Maethorgond, he would not last long in his state.

Rustling from the trees ahead could be heard and Aurel took her chances and went to Maethorgond who had luckily been covered in his fall. His eyes were wide open, but he had done as he was commanded, and had calmed his breathing.

Aurel looked at him. "I am going to break the arrow, it will hurt, prepare yourself." She gave him no chance to hesitate as she broke it and he grunted. "Do you carry a dagger or blade?"

He did not respond, he was slipping. So she searched him and found a dagger. She took the dagger and ripped his tunic off, revealing the fresh wound underneath. She used the dagger to help her remove the arrowhead. For some reason, no other attempts were made from the archer, but Aurel had no time to ponder this. Maethorgond had now fallen unconscious and she struggled with her healing, there was too much blood flowing out. She had to keep wiping the blood away with her hands, until they were completely covered. Maethorgond stopped breathing. Aurel panicked… "No, do not leave your body, I can save you, hold on a bit longer." She recited more healing chants, but it was no use, Maethorgond was dead. She wept as if it was someone she loved, and continued to try and heal him, though she knew that he was dead. She wept loudly for all that had happened, finally now she was alone and she did not care who heard her. She did not want to leave Maethorgond behind, but she had no choice, it was too risky to stay. She removed his sword from him and for a while listened to hear more from the mystery archer, who had not yet revealed himself. She could not hear anything, save herself breathing. Before standing she looked at Maethorgond one more time and then took the ring of Imladris from her finger, she felt since she could not bury him, at least this would give him some honour, and she placed the ring inside his hand. She waved the sword outside of the shelter of the tree to see if any more attempts were to be made, but not a sound was heard and she found that very strange. The true test would be when she went to move, so she made the step backwards from her shelter, not daring to turn her back. Nothing happened, and she took another step and another, until she realized that the archer was probably no longer there and then quickly turned around to try and find her own way through the woods.

* * *

Their search in the night has proved fruitless, save for they had found some of the Rohirrim, and Eomer had told them to stop their hunt and return to Medusheld. At dawn, luck stroke as they encountered some of the Elven guards that had escaped including Ihawsanor. Legolas immediately went to him.

"I am glad to see you here."

"As am I." Ihawsanor replied and then gave a sharp look to Eomer. "I do not trust that he is here with you."

"It does not matter. Where is Aurel?"

Ihawsanor shook his head, "We do not know, we split, she is with Maethorgond. We were meant to meet not far from here, but scouts have returned saying they are not there, which means they must have had to avert to other plans." He looked at Eomer once more. "His Rohirrim have been a nuisance, no doubt they are the cause for their unknown whereabouts."

"Look at me only Ihawsanor." Said Legolas.

He did as he was told. "Yes, my Lord."

"They would have to have been on foot, knowing the Rohirrim were after them, they would have travelled somewhere more difficult for horses to roam. We shall go into those woods." Said Legolas pointing towards the trees a distance away.

"We can cover more ground if we split." Said Ihawsanor.

"No, we stay together." Legolas said quickly, and then turned to Eomer who had been waiting patiently to hear of what was happening. "We are going to search for Aurel in the woods, if you wish to return to your family, I would suggest you do it now."

"No Legolas, I go with you, as I said before."

"Do not do this out of debt for me Eomer King."

"It is not for you."

Legolas wanted to say something to him, but he only gave a small bow of the head before taking the lead into the woods to find Aurel. He constantly tried to make a connection with Aurel or his child, but they were unreachable, he had not felt them for a great while, even before Aurel had escaped, for some reason, the connection had been lost, this worried him greatly. Ihawsanor had found marks that he was sure were hers and Maethorgond's, and quickly found the dead Easterlings at his feet.

"Legolas!" He shouted. "Over here!"

Legolas quickly rushed to him, thinking he had found her. "Dead Easterlings?"

"Killed by Elven hands….these are arrows of Eryn Lasgalen."

"Maethorgond's?"

"No doubt." Said Ihawsanor nodding. "We should not be far, these are fresh kills."

Eomer looked at the men, "What do Easterlings do here?" He observed their bodies, "They have been in battle."

A signalling sound from some of the other guards could be heard, they had found something. When Ihawsanor reached to where they were his heart fell.

"Maethorgond." He crouched to the ground to look at his face, and placed a hand over the wound on his chest. He let his head fall in sadness. Legolas walked up behind him.

"I am sorry, I did not know him well. I know that you and he were close."

"Like a brother he was to me, I loved him dearly, I trusted him with the princess's life."

Legolas noticed that Maethorgond had something in his hand, "There is something in his hand."

Ihawsanor looked to see what it was. He took the ring out of his hand and gave it to Legolas.

He stared at the ring, it was Aurel's. He crouched down next to Ihawsanor, looking at the ring, and then looking at Maethorgond and placing the ring back in his lifeless hand. "He was calm before he passed."

Ihawsanor nodded. "Yes, it looks as if the Princess tried to save him, but with that wound, no one could have survived. His sword is gone and he lies here as if placed, the Princess is still alive, but now, she is alone. We must find her." Ihawsanor said noticing the distanced look in Legolas's eyes. "The Easterlings being in these woods is no coincidence….have you felt the shadow of grief that surrounds us?"

Legolas nodded. "Something has happened to Eryn Lasgalen. I fear that our being in Rohan had something to do with it; there is something larger at hand happening."

"I will have a guard stay here with Maethorgond."

Ihawsanor nodded in agreement. As they both stood to continue their search, two Elven guards came dragging out a half dead easterling. "Look what we found!" They dropped the dying man at Legolas's and Ihawsanor's feet. "We found him barely alive, clutching to his bow…he is the one responsible for Maethorgond's death."

Legolas looked at the man without pity, though he seemed like a child lying on the ground with his mouth open, obviously in pain and thirsty. He had ghastly wounds to his side and by the look of him he would die soon. "Keep him alive, he will live to stand trial in our courts." He said to the guards. "You two will stay here and make sure that Maethorgond is not disturbed."

The guards nodded, while Legolas, Ihawsanor, Eomer, and a few other Elven guards continued their search for Aurel.

"She is light on her feet. There is barely a trail to follow on." Said Eomer looking for any signs of her.

"She learned many years ago how to keep herself from being found." Replied Legolas looking at the tips of some leaves that had been broken.

Ihawsanor came to Legolas's side, "She must be near as I cannot see any further trail, from any direction."

Legolas looked around, all he saw was trees. He could not feel a thing; they all just stood there for a good long moment staring at the trees, not knowing what to do.

"Perhaps she climbed up a tree?" suggested Eomer.

"Not in her state." Replied Ihawsanor.

"We must carry on, the trail must continue somewhere." Said Legolas, and everyone nodded and continued on their search. As everyone walked forward, Legolas decided to walk off to one side to where there seemed to be more light. Not completely paying attention to where he was walking he tripped over the root of a tree and fell forward, and as he stood his eyes caught a shimmering in the distance. He squinted his eyes to get a clearer look, and it was light reflecting off of something. As he walked towards the shimmering he suddenly began to panic. He could see that it had a shape, he could see a hand and the light reflecting off of it from a trinket, and as he approached to see who the hand was connected to, he held his breath. He slowly walked up, making not one sound and looked upon the face. It was Aurel. He nearly cried thinking something had happened to her, but she was only sleeping!, heavily and with her eyes closed. He crouched down and touched her face and she woke up clutching to the sword she had in one hand.

"Melethril." Said Legolas softly.

She was confused at first, thinking perhaps she was dreaming. "Legolas?" But then she could feel the child inside of her wake with joy at the touch that Legolas had given her.

He put both hands on her face, and the connection, both to his wife and child, was reformed.

"Legolas!" She shouted and wrapped both her arms around him squeezing him as hard as she could.

He held her equally as tight, and by then the commotion was heard, and the guards and Eomer went to where they had heard Aurel's voice, only to find the royal couple in a tight embrace.


	10. Do Your Duty

For Disclaimer please view chapter 1

Author's note: thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kersi

**Chapter 10: Do Your Duty**

She slowly left his embrace and looked up at his bright eyes, obviously full of happiness at the sight of her. "How did you escape?"

For a moment his eyes clouded at the thought of Ethaen, but he quickly banished the thought in fear of what it might do to Aurel. "With difficulty." Was all he said. She was about to say something else but he quickly interrupted her and shook his head, "First…. do you realize you still have the sword in your hand?"

Aurel looked at the hand that held Maethorgond's sword, she had not realized she was still holding onto it, and even with attention brought to it, she did not want to let go of it.

"There is no need to hold on it, Melethril." Said Legolas.

Ihawsanor took the opportunity to remind them that they were in no safe place. "We must keep moving."

"Give us a moment please." Said Legolas, and they all obediently stayed at a distance. Eomer most of all, for he did not want to be seen.

Aurel did not look at Legolas, "It is Maethorgond's, I must hold onto it until it can be returned to him." She dared to look at Legolas's worried eyes, "Have you found him?"

Legolas slowly nodded. "You gave him your ring."

"He was worthy of it, he gave me his life."

"But that was his duty."

She shot him a surprised look. "Duty or not, that is his ring now." She went to get up, her demeanour turned cold. "The captain is right, we must keep moving."

Legolas stood and watched her. "I am sorry, have I upset you?" He went to touch her arm, but she moved it away.

"It is no small thing, his _duty_, and yet you made it seem so. When did you turn into an arrogant princeling?"

Under normal circumstances he would have argued with her, but not so soon after being reunited and not in front of his guards. "I did not mean to make it seem like a small thing. I am sorry…" He would have said more if he had not noticed that her eyes now were focused on something else entirely, and he could feel growing frustration and anger welling within her. She had seen Eomer.

Legolas walked closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her, "He came to my aid."

"What?" She said with disinterest.

"He is here as a friend, not a foe."

"And he gets to choose when that is?!" said Aurel in anger.

"His family was under threat."

Aurel clearly did not understand what was happening nor what had happened. "And that means that he could impose the same on us? Why does he stand so far?"

"He knows your temper."

She went to take a step forward, but Legolas blocked her path. "He wishes to remain with our party, and he will do so…and you will leave him be."

"You do not command me Legolas." Said Aurel plainly.

"No, but as your husband I am asking you, to set whatever ill feelings you have of him aside, for the sake of the group, and leave him be."

The fire in her eyes cooled a moment, and she turned her thoughts away from Eomer. "As you wish. Now are we to keep moving?"

Legolas nodded and they all began to walk in the direction of Eryn Lasgalen. The guards made sure that Legolas and Aurel were always in the centre of the group and protected from all angles. Legolas would have greatly minded being protected in this way had he not been with Aurel. Eomer insisted on walking on the tail of the group as he took in the wilderness around him. After a few hours, Legolas began to feel weary himself and he wondered why he was feeling that way, the trek was nothing compared to the thousands of treks he had been on before. He looked at Aurel, he and she had not shared one word since they had begun to walk, and she had once again shut her feelings from him, but he could tell by the way she walked that she was uncomfortable, weary and upset. He silently commanded for the group to stop and make camp where they were. When everyone began to set up camp Aurel looked at Legolas in question.

"It is time for a rest." Said Legolas.

She looked at the Guards, they did not look weary. "We do not have to stop on my account."

"We haven't. We all need the rest Aurel."

Aurel found a spot to sit down and Legolas came and sat down next to her. "Will you not let go of your anger?"

"Why should I?"

"It will get you nowhere, and it is not healthy."

"Since when do you speak to me in such a manner? I am not your child."

"Indeed not, but you are acting like one, so I will treat you accordingly so."

She turned her head away from him.

Legolas regretted saying what he did, he placed his hand on her arm and tried to soothe her. "I do not want to argue with you. I realize you are weary and that many things have happened while we were separated both in Rohan and before."

When she did not say anything, he continued. "Melethril…please…" He suddenly felt a great sadness from her, a rush of woe swept over him and it caught him off guard. And then he heard a sob coming from her. Her face had been turned and he had not seen that while he was speaking she had been crying. Finally her guard was down, and she did not put a barrier between them. He took his hand and turned her face to him, it was warm and wet with tears that still flowed.

"You are right, I am weary." She said. "I am a failure Legolas….I am weak."

He shook his head, "Why do you say such things?"

"Because they are the truth…I run away at anything that scares me remotely…and I have done it to you twice now in our lifetimes…that is my failure as your wife, and Ene…I banished her because I was afraid of her….and look at what has happened, all the lives it has cost, all because I am a coward." She finally set Maethorgond's sword down.

"Stop it, you are no coward, nor are you a failure or weak. Those things you speak of were the paths you chose, and had you not, you do not know if things would have been any different. Much good has come from those choices as well. Yes, it may seem like you run away, but don't you realize you never do? You have always put others before yourself, even now you cast the blame solely on yourself and do not take into account the actions of others, including myself."

Her tears stopped and she looked up at him.

"I have not been the best husband, or friend or companion for that matter. I do not pretend to begin to understand what that must have done to you, what it still does to you."

"You do not have to say these things to appease me." She wiped the tears from her face and smeared the dried blood from her hands onto it by accident.

It sent chills down Legolas's spine to see her face marked, and he immediately went to wipe it off, but she took hold of his hand. "Leave it."

"I cannot." He replied and took his hand and wiped it off.

Aurel's face cringed suddenly, and she closed her eyes. She placed both her hands on her stomach, she was obviously in pain but she did not cry out.

"Aurel?" asked Legolas….he placed one of his hands on her arm, and again she cringed, and the pain shot through him, it took every ounce of his being not to cry out. "What is happening?"

She shook her head as she whispered soothing words of calm, and eventually she was able to open her eyes again, the redness in her face from the pain was quickly fading away, but Legolas's state was dishevelled. He looked to her for some answers. "That is the first time that has happened to me….." She whispered.

"It is the child? Are you unwell?"

"I have not had anything to eat in days…I think he may be hungry…I think he may sense my weariness.

"Why did you not say so?"

"I did not wish to hinder our trek back."

Legolas stood immediately and went to one of his guards. Aurel took the opportunity to continue to soothe the unborn child inside of her, it was restless, not wishing to calm down, and it was causing strain on her already weak body.

"Lady Aurel?" asked Eomer.

She shot him a look of anger, but that look was shortly lived as she felt another pang of pain. Eomer immediately went to her, kneeling by her side and placing both his hands on her stomach, he now was speaking the ancient tongue of Rohan, moving his hands in small circles, Aurel would have protested for such a gross act of impropriety, but it was making her feel better and she was grateful. Eventually the pain subdued and Eomer promptly removed his hands. "Is the pain soothed?"

She nodded. "Thank you. Where did you learn to do that?"

"Lothiriel had a troublesome time when she carried our child; I learned many things in order to ease her pain and discomfort."

She cursed herself for not feeling as much disdain for him as she wished to, she wanted to be angry at him, but she found she could not any longer, instead her nature guided her to forgive him. "Is your family safe now?"

"Legolas told you of what happened…?"

She nodded.

"They are as safe as they can possibly be at the moment now that they are no longer in his hands."

"Whose hands?"

Eomer looked at her, she obviously did not know enough. "That I will speak to you of at a later time, luckily they are well and no harm had come to them. I know that there is no excuse for my actions, but I do ask for your forgiveness, the Elves have always been our friends and allies whether we were aware of it or not. You and I, we have had our differences, but you have always stood true, and I have betrayed you."

She could tell that he was speaking from the heart, "Eomer King, you were protecting that which was most precious to you, as you should and always do, family is everything. Had I been in your position I would have done the same."

He smirked, he knew that was a lie, she would have never betrayed him. "I will accompany you both to Eryn Lasgalen, as a show of good will; I wish to see you there safely."

"Yes I know, if that is what you wish to do I will not stop you, but do you not want to return to your family soon? We have many days ahead of us in thick wood…and then for your return…"

"I will stay to see you safe, and then I will return to them." He said standing up.

It was then that Legolas walked back to her. He was surprised that both seemed calm.

"I take my leave." He bowed his head and walked away.

Legolas watched Eomer leave curiously and then sat down next to Aurel; he held some food out for her. "Here…eat."

She gently took the food from his hand and began to eat it.

"What did Eomer wish?"

She swallowed what she had in her mouth before responding. "He wanted forgiveness for his betrayal."

"And you granted it to him?"

She took another bite and nodded her head.

"Why?" He asked, wondering how she could give her forgiveness so freely.

"Because it was not of his own will. Pitted family against friend, which would you chose Legolas? It is not that easy. And I feel no ill will from him." She gently rubbed her swollen stomach.

Legolas had not been ready to forgive Eomer, and he quickly changed the subject. "Is the child calm now?"

"Very. He is happy you are near. Why do you not feel for yourself?"

Legolas was trapped, he did not wish to feel for himself, but he would have to, as it would hurt Aurel that he still wished to be partially distanced from the child. He reached over and placed his hand over her stomach, he could feel the warmth of her skin even with all the layers of clothing she had on and it made his blood rush. At first, he did not feel a thing, but then his fingers began to tingle, and the tingling sensation rushed up and spread throughout his entire being, it made him tremble. Legolas forced a smile at Aurel.

"You see, he is very happy to have you close."

He removed his hand and looked at it for a while.

"What did it feel like?"

"It tingled."

Aurel was obviously pleased that he had felt something, "That is curious."

"Those pains you had before…. you said they had never occurred before?"

"Do not worry yourself over that, I told you, I was hungry and tired."

"But I do worry, even under normal circumstances, your body would be under strain."

She tsked. "There are limitations as to how much I can do, but I am still capable."

Legolas forced himself to smile again, suppressing the memories of his mother's death, which as of late seemed to be so fresh in his mind. "Then you must promise me that whenever you feel hungry or tired, you will not hide it, that you will let me know. You are more important than getting home."

"Legolas, what is it that you fear so much?"

He looked at her blue-grey eyes, they seemed darker than usual. Her dark hair was pulled back, which made her facial features more prominent. Her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were a dark pink, she looked drained, but she was beautiful nonetheless. He put one of his hands up to her face and caressed it with his thumb. "I fear not having you by my side." She leaned into his hand, relishing the feeling. His fingers trailed down her neck and over her shoulder, "I fear forgetting what your touch does to me." His hand gently continued its way down her arm and onto her hand, grabbing hold of it tightly, and then bringing her hand up to his lips as he placed a kiss on it.

A shiver ran up her spine, and she let go of his hand, this time placing hers on his face, pulling him closer to her. So close that their foreheads were touching. "Fear not those things." Was all she said before kissing him passionately.

He responded eagerly to the kiss, kissing her back, but then he began to feel that tingling sensation again and it made him feel sick and he pulled away, although Aurel tried to pull him back, he stayed where he was. He never took his eyes off of her, but he did not know what to say.

It seemed as if she was going to say something, but nothing came forth, instead, she took Legolas's arm and wrapped it around her, and comfortably settled herself within his embrace, trying to take a rest. He was grateful that he did not have to explain himself; somehow he thought that perhaps she understood. Through it all he was overjoyed that he was able to hold his wife in his arms once again, he relished the feeling of having her so close to him.

A few hours passed and Ihawsanor loathed having to disturb them, but they could not risk staying in one place for too long. "My lord, I am sorry to disturb you and the Princess."

Legolas nodded, for he understood why they had to move. Aurel sat up as well, dreading having to walk the long way they did. "Will you be well enough to walk Melethril?"

She nodded and waited for him to stand so that he could help her up. She almost forgot to pick up Maethorgond's sword, and went to get it but Legolas was kind enough to pick it up for her. "I pray you do not have to use this." He said as he passed it onto to her. She did not reply to that, as they began to move forward. Ihawsanor took the opportunity to pull Legolas aside.

"There is blood in the air, can you smell it?" He asked Legolas.

"I have for quite a while now."

"Should we continue to press forward? We are few, and should there be…"

"We will press forward." Said Legolas interrupting Ihawsanor. "There is no where else for us to turn, we are but a few days from Eryn Lasgalen, let us not turn our backs now."

Ihawsanor grabbed hold on Legolas's arm. "You are not safe, and neither is your wife, you, her…both are what is Eryn Lasgalen, should you fall in battle, who will lead? What will become of your kingdom?"

Legolas looked at Aurel as they continued to walk. Were they in that much danger? Was he being hasty in his decision to move forward? He shook his head. "What ever happens to Aurel and I, it is not the end for we are not Eryn Lasgalen, the people are, and I sense that our people need us."

"Then you would put your unborn child at risk?"

Legolas shot Ihawsanor a deathly gaze. "Watch your tongue Captain, you may have known me since I was an elfling, but I am your commander now. Am I to sacrifice that which I have sworn to protect for my own personal reasons? Am I to sacrifice all the other unborn children of our kingdom for my own? Nay, there is a code of honour we live by Ihawsanor, we best not forget it now in time of dire need." He pulled his arm away and walked quickly to be next to his wife.

Although worried, Ihawsanor was proud, Legolas had become the leader he never wanted to but was destined to be.

* * *

Aurel's heart froze at the sight of the entrance to Eryn Lasgalen. There were dead bodies everywhere, both human and Elven, and she had to fight back the tears; this was not a time to show distress of any kind. She looked at Legolas, who had a cold resolve on his face, he let no emotions break through. There was an eerie silence as they walked through the stone gates that were unguarded and left open. She grabbed a hold of his hand, he looked at her briefly before turning his gaze back upon the palace. He broke away from her grasp as he looked around, and slowly but surely some noise came about.

"Prince Legolas?" asked Elven guard who came about from the shadows.

Legolas walked up to him, "What has happened here?"

"You need to leave, you should not be here, for your own safety…" and then he looked about, "Elebereth…" Whispered the guard as he saw Aurel and he approached Legolas "Get the princess away from here!" He raised his bow and seemed to aim his arrow at Aurel.

Legolas immediately moved himself in front of the the guard, "What do you do?!" But as the last word escaped his mouth, he could here his name being called out by Aurel, he though, had no time as he felt the searing pain of an arrow embedded in his back. The force of it made him fall to his knees.

Distraught the Elven guard shot out and killed the Easterling archer whom had been his target before Legolas had stood in front of him, he was not aiming at Aurel.

Aurel ran to Legolas immediately falling beside him. "Legolas!"

But Ihawsanor ran to her and picked her up roughly.

"Let me go! Unhand me!!!" cried Aurel

Legolas tried to breathe normally as he slumped forward onto the ground. "Get---her-away!" was all he could force through the pain.

More Easterling archers and fighters began to appear, there were not many left, but they had managed to injure the prince and that was cause for worry.

Ihawsanor nodded as he carried Aurel to a place of cover.

"Let go of me, or I will cut you down Ihawsanor!!"

"I cannot princess."

"You cannot leave your prince out there!! You cannot, he is injured!!!"

"And we cannot have you injured as well." He said setting her down, but holding on to her. "Stay still." He looked out beyond the wall they were hiding behind. "He is still alive there are guards out there with him." He felt cold steel against his neck.

"Release me."

"You will have to kill me Princess, and then, that is one less good fighter to help protect your husband."

"Ihawsanor, do not make me do it!"

"I do what my commander has asked of me!" He turned to face her. "You are a heavily pregnant elf!! Understand the limitations to your capabilities; understand that you must not act as his lover, but as the Princess of Eryn Lasgalen, and soon the mother of the heir to this fallen kingdom!! Do your duty and remain where you are. I will go and fight for you, but you must swear to stay here, if Legolas dies, you are leader….now lower your blade and begin accepting your responsibilities!!"

Her breathing slowed and she lowered her blade, he in turn let go of her arm and nodded, taking one more look out there before running out with a great cry.


	11. Leader

For disclaimer please view chapter 1.

Author's note: Again, sorry for the delay, I am getting married in three weeks, so its been very busy for me, but I wanted to post at least another chapter before then. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! Thank you for being so supportive of the characters and story.

-Kersi-

Chapter 11: Leader

She held onto the sword in her hands tightly, the words of Ihawsanor still ringing in her ears, and playing over and over in her head. Legolas was injured; it was not fatal but could turn it should he take another blow. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to banish the thought… it was starting to ache a little under her shoulder, the connection between Legolas and her was fully open and it would be no use to try and close it now. Whatever strength she could give him while he was still out there she would give, she knew if she closed the connection, he could possibly weaken. She opened her eyes and stared at the bleak wall in front of her. Whatever had happened to Eryn Lasgalen had happened quickly and with a great force; the destruction and death around them was proof of that. The soldiers were all well trained, how could it have possibly come to that?

She could no longer hear any battle sounds, and her first instincts told her to wait, for that did not necessarily mean that all was well. She heard light footsteps come closer, and knew it was of Elves and sighed a breath of relief. Ihawsanor came around the wall and stared at her.

"Legolas?" She asked with concern for her husband.

He nodded to not that he was as well as could be. "Stay close to me, we think there were not many, but the few there were, were spread and well prepared. We shall go further into the city now. For your safety, we must keep you both separated, he is ahead …"

"But he is injured…"

"And well trained, do not worry so." He motioned for her to come out and walk beside him. It was the first time during all her pregnancy that she wished she were not with child. She felt so vulnerable and weak having to be escorted and hidden and separated. She felt no need for her sword, as it was apparent that it would be used only in the most desperate of situations. They passed quickly through the second gates, which were slightly open and as soon as they walked in the gate doors closed behind them. Aurel looked behind her; there were more Elven guards. She then looked around her, the destruction was less the further in they went, and there were no bodies lying around, although it was apparent that there had been a battle there in the recent past. It became obvious as they continued walking that this part of Eryn Lasgalen had been secured, and then she spotted Legolas. Sitting with his head hanging low, as the soldiers attempted to remove the arrow lodged under his shoulder. She quickened her pace and when she came to his side pushed the young soldier out of the way.

Legolas's head popped up. "Aurel…" He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You are well."

She pulled her hand away, quickly caressing her face and then immediately saw to his injury. "But you are not, and your clever soldiers were about to injure you even more."

He tried to smile through the pain. "They were only trying to help."

"A lot of good they would have done." She replied sarcastically, and Legolas would have appreciated it more if he was not in so much pain, he was weary, and he had not eaten anything since days in Medusheld. He had been in battle more than once, and he had been under physical and mental strain through out it all, his body was about to give out. "I can feel your strength leaving you." said Aurel in a hush. "Try and stay awake if you can…"

He nodded his head slowly. "Where is Eomer-King?"

One of the guards responded. "He went ahead with Captain Ihawsanor."

"Where is Lasneth?" He asked to the same guard.

The guard only stared at Legolas, he did not respond.

Aurel pulled the arrow out in that moment, and Legolas shut his eyes to hide the pain that would have shone through them. "You could have warned me before doing that!"

"Legolas, we must get you to the houses of healing, this wound needs more tending to, and I cannot do it here."

"Fine." He replied, he tried to stand, but his knees buckled immediately, forcing him to sit back down. "You will have to work from here." He briefly looked up at her, "I cannot even stand."

"Have someone carry you then."

"No!"

"Legolas, stop being so stubborn, I would carry you if I was not already carrying your son…" She looked at him, he was seriously contemplating the idea of just having to stay where he was, but Aurel pushed him again. "This is not a matter that can be long thought over, you are losing blood…" Her eyes reflected her great worry for him.

But he did not have time to respond, suddenly he felt the world spin and go black.

When he reopened his eyes, he was in his bed chamber, though is seemed colder and darker. He looked around him, there was no one there. He gently lifted himself from the bed and was reminded that he had been gravely wounded. He checked his wrappings, Aurel had tended to him, it was evident by how fast he was already healing and how carefully his shoulder had been wrapped that she had cared for him with diligence, but where was she? He tried to reach her with his thoughts, but she was closed off, and that began to panic him. He quickly dressed himself and went to the door. The sun that came shining through nearly blinded him as he opened the doors.

"My lord, you are awake….the Princess has requested that you remain in your chamber." Said a guard who it seemed had been posted to stand at his chamber door.

Legolas gave the guard a curious look. "Where is she?"

"The houses of healing my lord." He replied.

He nodded in thanks and began his walk to the houses of healing. He passed many on his walk there, many who were grieving, some who just stared at him in a way he had never been stared at before. The closer he came to the houses of healing, the greater the feeling of dread came upon him, until he began to hear the sounds of Aurel crying, and quickened his pace and opened the chamber doors, they made a loud bang as they crashed against the wall.

Aurel stood from where she had been sitting, surprised to see Legolas. "Legolas?" There were many around, many healers, many soldiers, and many advisors. She walked to him slowly.

"Why do you cry?"

She only wrapped her arms around him and wet his shoulder with her tears, until at last he saw that which was causing her grief. The Elves were crowding mostly around one of the beds, and between them, he caught of glimpse of his younger brother. He removed Aurel's arms gently and walked towards the bed. His footsteps became heavier the more they walked forward. All the Elves parted the way for him, and his eyes immediately filled with tears and he held his breath as he reached Lasneth lying on the bed ever so still.

"Brother?" He touched Lasneth's arm. He was cold, his skin was not of normal colour, his eyes were closed and nothing could be felt, he was dead. Tears streamed down Legolas's face but no one could see, and the only one who felt his grief was Aurel. He wiped his face clean before turning around to face his advisors, "How did this happen?" He looked like he was about to collapse from the grief.

Aurel wanted to go to him, but he made a gesture for her to stay away.

"I ask again, how did this happen?"

One of the advisors stepped up. "During a battle, my lord, many arrows pierced through him."

Legolas's eyes closed slightly, "Was there no one there to protect him?"

No one responded.

"The battle was heavy my lord, we did all that we could to protect him, but we were outnumbered at the time." This time it was one of Lasneth's friends that responded.

He turned back around to face his brother once more. This time a sob escaped him. "Lasneth…." He took his hand and placed it on his brother's cold arm. "Leave this room immediately!" He commanded of everyone, using his back as a shield to protect others from seeing him so weak. "Leave now!"

Everyone began to depart, except for Aurel who stood where she was.

"And you as well Aurel." He said.

"But Legolas…you…"

"Please do not make me ask you again."

She bowed her head in defeat and exited the houses with the rest of the Elves.

Legolas stared at his younger brother for a long time, never in a thousand years did he think he would be standing in the position that he was in at that moment. To have to look at his brother's lifeless body was more than he could bear. "You have left me, and now I am the last of our Kin to stand living on this earth…" His lips began to quiver, but he did not let out any cries, there would be no more tears from him.

He balled up his hands into fists, now his being was full of rage, he wanted revenge. He walked back and forth, trying to contain this feeling inside of him, the wound of his back ached and then Legolas exploded, he began to pound on the walls as hard as he could. There were other injured Elves who still remained in the houses, as they too were being looked after, and at the sight of their prince in such distress only stared in despair at what was happening. Legolas was pounding the walls of the houses so strong, that he reopened the wound at his back, and made new ones on his hands, but it did not stop him from continuing.

Aurel, having heard the pounding, was the only one who re-entered the houses of healing. She let Legolas continue pounding as she went over to the other injured Elves and reassured them that there was nothing to fear and when she was done consoling them, she waited for Legolas to stop. He did, eventually, and turned to face Aurel.

"Those wounds will need tending to." Was all she said.

He looked at his bloodied hands, "I want the scars."

"I was not referring to the wounds on your body."

He looked away from her. "I will be well, as I always have been."

"Except you have not always been well."

"Not now Aurel, please not now."

"Then when? There is no other time, the Kingdom has fallen, many have suffered the same losses as yours and now they look to their leader for console, for reassurance, for guidance."

Legolas's eyes turned cold. "My brother is dead."

Aurel was suddenly filled with grief, but she held it back, she had to be strong. "Yes, and we will mourn his loss for there will be none other like him again… but you must move past the grief, lest it overcome you."

He knew she was right but the last thing he wanted to do was move past the grief. "I do not need to be hearing this from _you_."

"You do, for no one else will tell you what must be done."

"What makes you think you can speak to me of grief; you know nothing of what I have suffered, of what I am suffering now." He walked closer to her, he could tell she was weary, and full of grief, but she was protecting him from her own feelings. He wished he could be that strong.

She took nothing he said to heart, for she knew he was in pain. "I am not your adversary, I am your wife."

"You will leave me too."

"No."

"You would be right in doing so."

"Let us walk back to our chambers and speak of this in private, surely not all present need to hear our discussion."

"I don't care who hears us, there are no secrets here."

That was a lie and she knew it, there were plenty of secrets between both of them that no else needed to hear. "Legolas, please, let us go to our chambers."

He wanted to go with her, but he could not leave his brother. "I cannot leave Lasneth."

"What use will it be to stay here with him? His soul does not dwell in that body any longer."

Legolas looked like he was going to lose his mind. "And yet, I cannot and will not leave him here alone!"

Aurel put her hand to her head, suddenly her head ached, and the light that shone through the windows was too bright. "I am sorry, but there is no time for your grief, you are leader and your people are waiting for your command." She said rather harshly.

The tone in her voice had alerted Legolas that she was speaking the truth, he wanted to stay but he knew he could not. The doors to the houses of healing suddenly flew open as an out of breath guard shouted, "Another attack at the outer walls! Get yourselves to safety!"

Legolas quickly grabbed a hold of Aurel's arm and very nearly dragged her out of the back entrance of the houses of healing.

"Legolas, stop pulling so hard! I cannot walk as fast as you!" said Aurel.

It did not stop Legolas, it was as if he was not paying attention, or at least it seemed that way before he slowed down and then completely stopped, he looked at Aurel for a moment and quickly picked her up, a surprised kind of sound escaped her lips as he quickly carried her over to where he knew she would be save, the entrance to a cave, which would lead her to other parts of Eryn Lasgalen.

Aurel panicked as Legolas set her down. "No, I cannot stay here, it is too dark!"

"You will be safe here."

"Why do you say that as if you were not going to stay with me?"

"Because I am not staying with you."

"You must! You are not fit to fight in battle, Legolas you are injured!"

"Our people look to their leader for console, reassurance, and guidance, these are the very words you used against me, do you take them back now?"

"If you fall, then the people will have no leader."

Legolas shook his head. "I was not speaking of myself."

"What?"

"Our people have a leader, but she must be kept safe."

"I am no leader!" cried Aurel.

"I beg to differ." Said Legolas as he checked that the doors and surrounding for their safety.

She grabbed a hold of the collar on his tunic, "Do not go! Do not leave me here alone, I am not a leader, those things I said were for you….you see, leaders do not plead for their husbands to stay!"

Legolas put his hands over hers. "I love you, have faith in me."

She hung her head low for a moment and then looked at him. "Do not go into battle seeking vengeance, it will only weaken you. Be wary of the wound at your back, try and strike low if you must strike at all, and please, try and stay alive."

"And you say you are no leader?"

"There is a difference between giving advice and leading."

"I must go." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly and as he pulled away he kissed her gently. There had still been light while the door to the cave was open, but he closed it behind him and all light disappeared.

Aurel trembled in the darkness, she knew there were torches she could light, and that the tunnels in the cave would eventually lead her to safety but at that moment, standing in darkness, being able to see nothing, she swore to herself that she would make sure to keep her husband alive, even if it cost her her own life.


	12. Perseverance and Hope

For Disclaimer please view chapter one.

**Chapter 12: Perseverance and Hope**

They had now broken through the second guarded gates. Not only were they completely surrounded and outnumbered, but they were utterly exhausted from having been in a constant state of battle, they were weak, and unless they surrendered, they would die. Legolas was still alive, along with some of his guards and Eomer King.

Neither the Easterlings nor the Elves did anything; both sides waiting for the other to attack, but one side was strong, and unfortunately for the Elves it was not them. A dark brown horse carrying a hooded figure broke the tension between the two groups. It was Ene, and she had a grand smile on her face as she dismounted her horse. Legolas only stiffened his worn out bloodied body and gripped his sword, wanting to kill her.

"Oh stop the pretence and just drop your sword prince, it is of no use here any longer." She said walking nearer to him, but Legolas did no such thing. She looked around, "And that goes for the rest of you as well, you have lost….do you not see?" She said pointing out that they were completely surrounded. She spotted Eomer amongst the Elves. "King Eomer, I am surprised to see you here, are these not your enemies?" She motioned for two easterlings to go and grab him, but as soon as they moved forward Legolas cut them down.

"Legolas you will put your weapons down, and you will command your guards to do the same."

"I do not see any reason why I should do that." Replied Legolas.

Ene smirked. "No reason? Will it really be a battle to the death? Because you will die. Look at yourself! You can barely stand!"

"You underestimate."

"No I do not." She said quickly, rolling her eyes and sighing. "Fine, bring her out!"

As soon as the words escaped her mouth Legolas's world slowed down, he knew whom Ene was speaking about, it was Aurel, they had found her, somehow they had found her. Once again Aurel's hands were bound and she was gagged as well, otherwise she looked unharmed, he could not read anything from her eyes and he knew she was doing that on purpose.

"It seems that you have a good reason now. Will you put down your weapons?" She went to Aurel and put a hand to her face. "Still so very soft….." She looked at Legolas. "You know I will kill her and then I will kill you and it would be a pity for it is not necessary."

For Legolas there was no choice at that moment. He dropped his weapons, and commanded the rest to do the same. Eomer kept his weapon.

"Good!" said Ene. "She always did help you make the right decisions….it's a wonder you have been able to survive these past few months without her."

She was mocking Legolas, and he knew it.

Ene walked over to where Eomer stood. "King Eomer, I should kill you for killing my brother…."

Aurel having heard that immediately looked at Eomer, her eyes now reflecting her complete shock.

"But I hear that it was a mercy killing? For that, I will spare your little life…and I will let you go back to Rohan, or whatever is left of it. Please drop your weapon so that my guards can escort you there."

"I am not leaving here." He replied.

"What is it with you males?? Do I constantly have to threaten to get you to understand….you have no choice, drop your weapon or it will be cut from you and sent to your family along with bits of your body from time to time."

"Eomer King, go…this is no longer your battle." Said Legolas.

Eomer reluctantly dropped his sword and he was immediately taken away.

"Well thank you." Said Ene approaching Legolas. "You have very fine dungeons where I think your guards and soldiers will be able to rest peacefully, as for you, and Aurel….a private audience I request in the throne room, my guards will escort you there."

Ene walked calmly towards Aurel, untied her hands and took the gag off. "Come Naneth, I will walk with you…you have had quite a tiring day."

* * *

"Ever rarely as a child was I allowed to come in here, it was almost forbidden for me to grace these halls." Said Ene as she looked around the throne room. "I never understood the reason for that."

Legolas and Aurel were still separated at different ends of the hall.

"Things will be different now though." She went to go sit on the throne meant for the King of Eryn Lasgalen.

"What do you want Ene?" asked Legolas.

She shook her head, "I have mostly everything I want, the question is what do you want?" She motioned for Aurel to be brought to where she and Legolas where. "Do you want her to live, or do you want her to die?" She sat on the throne and made herself comfortable. "Because I want her to live. Don't you?"

"What happened to your brother?" asked Aurel who was still in shock upon hearing of Ethaen's death.

Ene smiled to herself as she enjoyed the feel of the green and gold velvety arm handles of the throne. She looked at Aurel and then at Legolas. "So you have not told her then?"

Aurel looked at Legolas. "You knew?"

Before Legolas could respond Ene interrupted, "Of course he knew, he was the one who cut through him." Ene's face became serious and she stood from the throne.

"I do not believe that." Said Aurel.

"Well believe it." Said Ene. "Your dear husband left Ethaen to die; he did not even have the decency to finish it himself."

Legolas looked sadly at Aurel. "I have done as she has said."

Aurel's eyes widened.

"You see Aurel, it is he that lies to you, not I… lied about a great many thing he has."

"If you did not hold my wife's life in your hands I would kill you." Said Legolas to Ene.

"Oh, I believe you, I really do."

Ignoring their dialogue, Aurel interrupted and asked Legolas. "Why?"

He thought of telling her all that had happened but knew that only a few words were needed to explain the reason why he did what he had done. "He betrayed us… deeply." A great sadness reflected in his eyes.

Aurel looked away, she did not want to cry, she had cried enough….Ene's betrayal was one thing, but had she loved Ethaen so much to have been blind to his betrayal as well? It was possible, and sadness was the last thing she felt.

"That is true, he did betray you both. Unfortunately he just never understood how to keep things in order and well…that is what happens. Now I will have to mend his mistakes." She had her guards pass her a large pouch. "This will be my prize for all to see." She set the pouch down on the throne and used both hands to take out what was inside.

When it came into sight, Aurel looked away for even the mere glance of it was too ghastly.

"This is what happens to heroes, and anyone that comes into this hall will know that from now on. Do you like it Legolas?"

Legolas stared right at it. It was Ihawsanor's head, his eyes were still open, but the expression was one that Legolas would never forget. Ihawsanor had been the captain of the guard since his father had been an Elfling, to see what had been done to him filled him with such rage and sorrow. His eyes darkened and he clenched his fists.

"Now. I did bring you both here for a reason." She looked over to Aurel. "Aurel please look at me."

"How could you do such a thing??"

"You have slayed hundreds more, do not act so disgusted."

"If I had to kill it was in time of war." Replied Aurel.

"We are in war."

"What war Ene? I do not understand any of this, look at what you have done...you have destroyed lives…for what? To what end?"

"To have Eryn Lasgalen as my own."

"Taking it by mere force does not mean it is yours. No one would accept it." Said Legolas.

"I know. That is why you are going to continue to rule, by my side. I realize that there are hundreds perhaps even thousands of your people who would revolt against my rule, but if you were by my side, they would listen to you…and to tell you the truth I do not want to have to kill every Elf in this Kingdom. I would just find it such a tedious task."

"You are mad. I will never rule by your side."

"You will. To save her and your child."

"Having me stand by your side will not change anything….you do not need me, they will see it is by force that I do it and they will still revolt. They will fight to the death and all your actions will have been in vain." Replied Legolas.

"I will become your wife."

For Legolas the words that came out of Ene's mouth made him freeze.

"He already has a wife you ignorant girl." Said Aurel wanting to slap the smile off of her face.

Ene went up to Aurel and smiled at her, she put her hand up to Aurel's face again, caressing it, "I will be his new wife…" Without warning she slapped Aurel across the face.

"Ene, keep your hands off of her!" shouted Legolas.

"I am not as ignorant as you make me to be." Said Ene to Aurel.

"Keep away from me." Whispered Aurel.

"You will absolve Aurel as your wife and you will wed me."

Legolas shook his head, "It is not as simple as you make it."

"Make it simple."

"And if I continue to refuse?"

"I kill her, and keep you alive. But I will not kill her quickly; you will have regretted your refusal."

"If you remember anything about our ways, I cannot break our marriage. We are bound." Said Legolas.

Ene composed herself, and went back to the throne, placing Ihawsanor's head on the floor in front of her. She sat down. "Yes, I understand, the bonding between Elves….but there was a formal wedding, formal rites that made her a princess, and therefore that which is tangible can be broken…you will break the vows you made to her and make them to me in public. Whether or not you retain the bond with her, it does not matter to me. I only want your title Legolas, everything else…well… that will be hers for always."

"No." said Legolas, he was truly tired of having Aurel used as bait against him.

"No?"

"No." he replied.

"So you wish her dead, not to mention your unborn child…I am surprised."

"I want you dead Ene, I have never wanted anything greater than that."

She shrugged her shoulders and went over to one of the guards, grabbing his sword and then walked back towards Aurel. "I am sorry, but this will hurt you." She raised the sword.

"No! Wait." Shouted Legolas.

"Oh?"

"What happens to Aurel, if I agree to do what you ask, what happens to her?"

"I will keep her alive."

"That is not good enough."

"You are not in a position to make demands."

"Kill her and I will do nothing for you."

"I will make sure that she is comfortable, and taken care of." She lowered her sword. "Have you changed your mind then?"

"For the sake of my wife and child." He looked at Aurel. "I will do what you ask…but if anything happens to her…"

"Nothing will."

"By word only Ene, that is my condition, by word only will I be your husband…" He could not believe what he was saying, "This has never been done in our history."

"But it can be done."

"We will need a high councillor, if there are any alive."

"Anything else?" asked Ene.

Legolas shook his head no. He dropped his head to hide his sorrow for he could not hold it any longer.

"What's this? The mighty proud prince of Eryn Lasgalen looks as if he is about to weep like a woman!" Ene began to laugh.

He was so filled with rage that he just went over to Ene and wrapped his hands around her neck. Ene did not even flinch. Two guards went to Aurel and placed a knife under her throat, and another two Easterling guards immediately went to Ene's aid, but she raised her hand to indicate that they stay away. "You must try and control you temper, otherwise this marriage simply will not work."

He looked Aurel. She only stared at him in panic and then closed her eyes. He dropped his hands. "It will only absolve her of her title; she will still be my wife."

"Yes we have been over that, all I want is the title…done properly." She motioned for the guards to release their hold on Aurel. Then she asked for them to bring her a high councillor.

"Aurel, you have barely spoken this entire time. Was I too harsh on you?" asked Ene, who seemed to care at one moment and mock her the next.

"What would you have me say?" replied Aurel.

"Whatever you wish, my behaviour has never stopped you before."

"If it were just my life at stake perhaps I would not be so guarded."

"Well Legolas has agreed to do what I want…your life is safe at the moment…and that of your child's." She went and sat back down on the throne.

"Did we not treat you well? Did we not show you love?" asked Aurel to Ene.

For the first time since their capture, Ene could not look at Aurel. "What is love? You constantly speak of it."

"That which we have given you for many years, freely and unconditionally."

"It did not do you much good did it?" said Ene in jest.

"This is all a game to you." Said Legolas.

"No, it is not a game. I have planned this all very carefully. I will admit that you, Aurel, you did try with me, I felt it, you did teach me a great many virtues…but the plan had been set in me for many years, I had to ignore them."

"You could not have possibly had this planned as a child." Said Aurel.

"But I have."

"How is that possible?" asked Legolas.

"You put too much trust in two children you found in the darkness…" She smiled. "It was easy to fool Aurel, look at her….she seems to be bursting with the need to love, it's almost sickening. But you Legolas….you never warmed to me, I think you sensed it, being raised a wood elf you were more akin to sensing that which would eventually harm you, but you ignored your instinct, for her."

"Stop mocking me Ene." Said Aurel.

"I was just making an observation."

"Keep them to yourself!" said Aurel angrily.

"I do not blame you for being angry, I am taking things you love from you, it is only natural."

"It is not that which makes me angry."

"Oh?"

"I am angry that you tarnish the royal throne by sitting on it, I am angry that your mere presence in this hall strips it of any meaning. You wish to be a royal, and yet you have destroyed that which you seek by your very nature."

"Aurel…" said Legolas, trying to warn her not to continue.

"When others hear of what you have done here there will be no mercy for you." Said Aurel.

"If you are speaking of King Elessar, and the little that is left of your kin, let them come, I will be a legitimate part of this kingdom, attacking me will be like attacking you, and no one would ever dare."

"You cannot hold me forever. You are mortal and you will die."

"Please Aurel, stop." Pleaded Legolas.

Both Ene and Aurel ignored Legolas's pleas. "You think I have not planned for the future? I may not live forever but there will be one to take my place."

Legolas turned to look at Ene in surprise. "Of whom do you speak?"

Ene began to laugh and the halls doors opened as the Easterling guards had brought back a councillor. "Ah, good, is he a councillor?"

"It took some convincing before he confessed to being one." Said one of the Easterlings while pushing the councillor forward.

Ene recognized him once he was closer. "Cugudim, I did not think you had survived the first attack. Where have you been hiding?"

The first thing that he saw was Ihawsanor's head lying in front of the throne, his stare hardened as he looked at Legolas.

"He did not ask you the question, I did!" shouted Ene.

"Ene. I should have known you were behind this." Said the councillor looking at Ene.

Ene looked at Legolas, "Did your high councillor here ever tell you that he is the one that revealed to me the secret of your cave tunnels? You could only imagine under which circumstances."

Legolas looked over to Cugudim in question, the look in the councillor's eyes said that Ene was telling the truth..

"Now that we have that lovely fact out of the way we can proceed."

"Proceed with what?" asked the councillor.

"Legolas why don't you tell him." Said Ene.

The words were difficult for Legolas to think, much less say. "I need you to be witness as I absolve Aurel of her rite as a royal of Eryn Lasgalen, as I break the oath I made to her during our rites of marriage."

Cugudim stood there in a puzzled state for a moment. "That cannot be done! It will not absolve your marriage you know as well as I do, you cannot do that! I will not do that!"

"Cugudim, I can absolve her of her rites as princess of this kingdom, and I can break the oath, we do have laws for this."

"Laws that have never been put to practice or needed to."

"Do not argue with me now." Said Legolas coldly.

"Why would you want to do this?"

"Because he is to wed me." Said Ene standing close by.

Cugudim only gave a look of surprise mixed with disgust as he took in the situation before him. "But that…"

"Cugudim…I am still your commander, you will do as I ask, there is no choice." Said Legolas cutting him off before he could say anything else.

Cugudim turned his head to look at Aurel.

"Just do it. It is my last request of you as your princess." Said Aurel weakly.

"Have you all gone mad?" asked Cugudim looking around him.

"Cugudim." Said Legolas. "Please do as I ask."

Cugudim went over to Aurel and stretched his hand out for her to take it, she raised her hand slowly to him and walked over to Legolas.

"Take the golden ring off of her right index finger." Said Legolas.

Cugudim gently brought Aurel's hand upwards towards him and began to take the ring off. He looked straight at Aurel, "I am sorry my lady."

It was then that Aurel looked away as hot tears streamed down her face; she had not taken that ring off in over 30 years. As the ring slipped off of her finger she felt like as if it was her life slipping away. Legolas felt himself near tears as he could sense what sorrow had overcome Aurel, as well as his own emotions. He quickly took his golden ring off of his finger and gave it to Cugudim who now held both rings in his hands.

"As is customary, those rings are never to be used again, they are to be melted." Said Legolas clenching his jaw. "When they are molten it will absolve your rite as princess of Eryn Lasgalen, do you understand Aurel?"

Aurel slowly turned her face to look at him again, his eyes spoke different, his eyes told her that nothing changed. "I understand." She replied.

"Cugudim, you are the only one authorized as witness. By law you are the only one who is to melt the rings, if it is not done by you then this act is obsolete."

"Yes my lord." Replied Cugudim.

Legolas looked over at Aurel whose eyes were still filled with tears and he took the opportunity to embrace her, for he did not know if he would be able to again. He began to feel a tingling feeling spread throughout his body as he took the smell in of her hair, and whispered to her. "It does not change anything Melethril, nothing, we are bound for all time, do not be so full of sorrow…please."

"I did not say you could touch one another." Said Ene in annoyance and broke their embrace, separating them. "So, is that all?" she asked Legolas.

"That is all."

"She is no longer princess?" asked Ene.

"When the rings melt she will no longer be princess."

"And as your wife?"

"By royal law she is no longer my wife either."

She clapped her hands in joy. "Take the councillor and make sure he melts those rings, then bring him back here." Said Ene to the Easterling guards, and they took Cugudim out of the hall. "That was not too difficult." She went to Aurel. "Do not cry, at least you are still alive." She grabbed Aurel by her hair and pulled out a dagger that she had at her side. Aurel tried to get a hold of Ene's hands, but she had her in an awkward position

"Ene you said you would not harm her!" said Legolas.

"And I am not going to." Ene replied.

Ene grabbed a hold of her hair which was loosely braided and with one swift move cut it off, then grabbed another tuft and cut that until Aurel's hair was at a length above her shoulders.

"Stop it Ene!" said Legolas as he was restrained by the Easterling guards.

Aurel stood there once Ene had finished, she was humiliated, "Do you think it really matters to me? After everything else…."

"Now I would like the silver ring please." said Ene holding out her hand.

"What silver ring?" asked Aurel.

"Do not play stupid with me, the silver ring that you have hanging on a chain around your neck, give it to me."

"What for? It does not mean anything."

"I know what that ring is, I do not think you should have it any longer. I want yours as well Legolas." She said looking at him. "I have known you both long enough to know you wear the rings of your betrothal, I do not want you to have them."

"I will not take it off Ene, you will have to take it if you want it." Said Aurel.

"If that is how you wish things to be…." Said Ene.

Aurel had been wearing clothing that covered up to the very base of her neck and for that reason her chain was hidden underneath layers. Ene very carefully undid the buttons to Aurel's top and as soon as the silver chain was revealed she lost all caution and pulled on it until it broke off. Tears sprang to Aurel's eyes but she did not let them fall.

Then Ene walked over to Legolas, "And you, will you give me your ring?"

When he did not say a thing she pulled the chain from him as well, for his chain was always visible, it had been since he and Aurel had been married in Eryn Lasgalen.

"These will be a keepsake for me, of my victory." Said Ene as she dangled the rings in front of her face and studied their intricacies. "All these little trinkets that are suppose to represent love…" She put the rings in her pockets. "And look how I have used them against you. It was useless. You would both be stronger if you did not love one another, this kingdom would not have been so easily taken, you would not have been so easily captured had you had nothing to lose."

"Because you have nothing to lose?" asked Aurel. "Is this a lesson then, which you are teaching _us_?"

"No, not a lesson."

This time is was Aurel that smirked. "You have nothing to lose, and that is because you have nothing to offer, you are nothing. Take away our titles, our possessions, and at least we still have something, but you, you _stupid ignorant_ girl…the only thing that would redeem you in the short time you have left is love and you do not even have that."

Ene had tried to maintain her cool as she sat in the throne, but her face had turned a bright red while Aurel had spoken, whether it was from anger or embarrassment, one could not tell. "Perhaps I should take more from you so that you can fully understand what position you are in and what a very large err on your part you have made."

Legolas was truly afraid for Aurel's welfare at that moment. "There is no need for her to be here any longer Ene. The act has been done."

"No, we will wait until the councillor returns.." Said Ene quickly focusing on Aurel again. "I should take that which would hurt you the most Aurel." She walked up to her and placed her hand on Aurel's stomach. "What it is now, about three months until the birth? Maybe less?"

Aurel took a step back, immediately regretting her words. This time Legolas did not stand by and watch, and although the Easterling guards pulled out their swords in threat he still walked up to Ene, but he gently placed a hand on her arm. "Ene."

"What do you want?"

"Ene, we should discuss the marriage arrangement now. Usually this takes a year under Elven custom, but since I sense our arrangement will be sooner than that we must make haste with the details, to make sure everything is in order."

She continued to look at Aurel. "I know you are only trying to distract me Legolas."

Legolas looked at Aurel. "Ene, you know Aurel, she only speaks like that when she is afraid, but she will apologize…"

Aurel gave Legolas a sharp look of defiance.

"Will she?" said Ene. "Will you?"

Aurel looked at Ene, "I…." She looked over at Legolas who pleaded with his eyes. She knew she should have kept her temper under control but she had been humiliated. She looked at Ene. "I apologize."

Ene smiled. "You know better." She turned around to look at Legolas. "So, what are these arrangements you speak of?" She looped her arm into Legolas's and they both walked towards the throne.

Aurel only stood there watching them speak, for a brief moment Legolas looked back but only briefly and then he continued to speak to Ene. When she heard the doors to the throne room open behind her she knew the deed had been done. The rings had been melted and with that any vague hope that she may be able to escape the fate before her had melted away with them. Now it was up to her to persevere and hope…for hope was all she had left.


	13. The Darkness

**For disclaimer please view chapter 1**

**Chapter 13: The Darkness**

"_But why won't you teach me how to do archery?" she asked as she held Legolas's hand._

_Legolas smiled as he looked down at her. "I thought we were just going to take a nice walk Ene."_

"_We are, but I really really want to learn, and you are the best archer! I've seen you, and everyone speaks about it!" She was full of energy._

"_You know what Aurel has said, you are not to touch any sort of weapon and I am afraid that includes a bow and arrow."_

"_And a sword?"_

_Legolas nodded. "And the sword as well. It really is the best for you and your brother, we are in a time of peace… there is no need for such things."_

"_What if we were __ attacked, I won't have any way to defend myself."_

"_I will be there to protect you."_

"_Always?"_

"_Always."_

_Ene smiled. "That would mean you would have to be with me always and go everywhere that I go."_

"_I don't mind." Said Legolas giving a half chuckle._

"_But you can't possibly go everywhere that I go."_

"_Well, that is true, but I can be there most of the time, and if I am not, you could always just call out for me and I'll come to you as fast as I can."_

_Ene let go of his hand and they both stopped walking. "But what if I call out for you and you can't hear me?"_

"_You do not need to worry about that, Elves have excellent hearing, I would be able to hear you from a long way."_

"_How far?"_

_Legolas knelt down on one knee to be at her level, and looked into her large brown eyes, her blonde hair was blowing in her face and he gently placed it behind her ears. "Are you afraid of something Ene?"_

_She pressed her lips together as if to suppress what she wanted to say._

"_You can tell me if you are."_

_She shook her head to mean no. _

"_There is no need to worry little one, both Aurel and I are here to protect you and your brother, we love you both very much."_

"_Love?"_

_He nodded his head. "Surely you know that."_

_Ene turned her face away to look at the edge of the forest before her, she stared at the darkness between the trees. She was so concentrated on the trees that it made Legolas turn that way as well. His ears perked a little more than usual, was there something that Ene could see in the distance? He wondered._

"_Is it the spiders that scare you?"_

"_I am not scared."_

"_Can you see something?"_

_Ene returned her gaze to Legolas. "I see the darkness."_

_Legolas furrowed his brows in worry. Something about the way that she had responded had upset something inside of him and he stood and stared back at the forest. "I think it is time that we take our walk back to the palace." He held out his hand for her. "Ene?"_

_She stared at his hand and fixed her eyes on his golden ring. "Naneth has a ring like that." She said as she took a hold of his hand._

"_Yes, do you know what the rings represent?" asked Legolas as they both began their walk back._

"_Mmm hmm, it means that you are husband and wife."_

"_That's right." Legolas continued on with the chatter for an unsettling feeling was starting to overcome him since Ene had mentioned darkness and he could not simply let it go. "Are you happy here?"_

"_What do you mean?" she asked innocently._

"_Do you like living with us?"_

"_Oh, very much so."_

"_That's good, I am glad. It would be normal to miss your home if you did… do you miss your home?"_

_Ene did not seem to have acknowledged the last question or not have heard it for she did not respond. _

_He wanted to ask her again but then thought it best not to press the issue with her in case she was just avoiding answering. She seemed content with the walk and for that he was glad for it was difficult for him to bond with the children, especially Ene. When they finally returned to the palace Ene ran off to find Ethaen, and Legolas went to look for Aurel. He found her in archery fields with Lasneth. Lasneth was giving Aurel some advice about her stance. _

"_You see, your stance is a bit awkward…if you just space your feet a bit more…" And he used an arrow to tap how far apart he thought her feet should be._

"_Watch it with that thing!" said Aurel in jest._

"_Legolas! You grace us with your presence here." Said Lasneth smirking as Legolas approached them._

_Legolas kissed Aurel on the cheek._

"_How was your walk with Ene?" she asked._

"_Ah the infamous walk, yes do tell." Said Lasneth._

_Legolas crossed his arms and Lasneth began to laugh. "What in the Valar's name happened this time Legolas??" He continued to laugh._

"_Oh no, did it not go well?" asked Aurel seriously concerned._

"_Something is not right with the child."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Aurel, she was looking into the forest."_

_Lasneth kept laughing in the background as he continued his archery practice._

_She began to put her arrows back into her quiver and placed the bow upon her shoulder. "I am beginning to think you are making things up now." She said as they began to walk away from the field. "She is just a child, it is not that difficult."_

_Legolas stopped her and put his hands on her shoulders. "No…I asked her what she was looking at, and she replied with the word 'darkness'."_

"_Was it dark in the forest?"_

"_Yes." Legolas shook his head. "But I do not think that is what she was referring to."_

_Aurel shrugged her shoulders. "Legolas, honestly, she is only ten years old…what do you think is not right? Because to me, her response seems perfectly normal."_

"_It was the way she responded."_

"_What are you thinking?"_

"_I am thinking we know nothing of these children, we do not know where they came from, what sort of experiences they have had."_

_Aurel sighed. "I can see you are really concerned…if you want I will talk to Ene and try and find out a bit more about her past, but you must understand that they have both have had traumatic experiences, they have lost both their parents."_

"_We do not know that."_

"_Ene has said…"_

"_No, she hasn't. She does not speak of her mother, and Ethaen does not speak at all!"_

"_Give it some time, I am sure your wariness is just natural, you have not had to deal with children very much."_

_Legolas shook his head. "It is past that. I sense something, especially in Ene, it bothers me."_

_Aurel frowned. "I am sorry it bothers you, I can take the children from here, to Imladris, and we can stay there for a while. I am sure Elladan and Elrohir would not mind."_

"_No, I did not mean I wanted you to leave. Or them to leave." _

"_I do not want you to feel forced to do this, or feel uncomfortable. I know how much you are trying."_

_Legolas forced himself to smile as he looked at Aurel. He knew how much Aurel loved the children, and perhaps it was his wariness that was making him feel the way he felt. Bringing his concerns to her time after time was only worrying and upsetting her and that was the last thing that he wanted. "I shall just have to try harder."_

_She placed a hand on his face. "I will try and speak with her, I promise."_

_Legolas nodded, and they both continued their walk back._

Legolas sat in his library, it had been three days since Eryn Lasgalen had been taken and the library was where he had been confined after the councillor had returned and he had been parted from Aurel. Sitting on his own gave him time to think about events in the past, about the odd occurrences from when the children had been young. Ene had been right about one thing, he had suppressed how he felt for the sake of Aurel and perhaps that had been a mistake. There were many times when he should have investigated his feelings further and he just simply ignored them, but there was no way he could have known what was to happen. Ene had blade skills that had not been taught by him or anyone he knew, and her style was not that of the Rohirrim. Ethaen's disregard for the Kingdom of Rohan meant that it was not they who had anything to do with their corruption. The Easterlings seemed to treat Ene as their leader, but it was strange for they were not a people who banded together easily. True that they had gone to war with Gondor many times before the war of the rings, and during the war they had sided with Sauron and before that Morgoth, but their numbers were so low and their people so sparse, never in a million years would Legolas have been prepared for such a devious plan. The Easterlings had always been treacherous, or so Legolas had been taught, it would not be the first time that the Eastern race of man had betrayed the Elves. Yet still there were Ene and Ethaen to question, they did not seem of Easterling descent. Legolas had little knowledge of the people to the East, save that they had nearly always sided with anything evil, but could it be possible that they had rulers?

Legolas rubbed his eyes, he had not slept for a long time and he was beginning to wish that his father would be there to recount him the tales of the first age. He suddenly remembered that he was in the library, and that he could just find the history books if he wished. He doubted anyone was going to come to fetch him any time soon. He lit a lamp, for the library had no windows, and searched for any texts accounting for Easterlings and their wars, surely he would be able to find a connection somehow, he had to otherwise he feared he may go mad.


	14. Sins of Our Fathers

For Disclaimer please view chapter 1.

**Chapter 14: Sins of our Fathers**

He searched the library for many hours looking for anything that would give him a clue into the history of the Easterlings. When he was at the brink of giving up he found a book with no title, it was bound in black leather and had only a picture of a green serpent on the cover and a red serpent on the back. It was very large and awkward to hold but he managed to bring it down from the top shelf to a place where he could investigate it further.

"What is this?" he asked himself as he touched the cover. When he first opened the book there was only one inscription on the first page and it read:

_-We are condemned by the sins of our fathers-_

The language was Quenyan, only used by the high elves and it was not something that Legolas had been accustomed to, as the language was only used for very important ceremonies. As a child he had been taught the language, so he could read bits here and there. As he continued to read through the pages a very violent history between the Easterlings and the Elves, particularly the Silvan Elves was revealed, a history that spanned for over hundreds of years before he was born.

The doors to the library opened and Ene walked in, surprised to find Legolas reading books. He quickly closed the book and stood, trying to shield the book, but Ene saw it and recognized the symbol of the green serpent upon its cover.

"What is that you have there?"

"Just a book."

"A book with the symbol of my people on it."

Legolas looked down at the cover.

"So you finally took enough interest in your own history then?" Ene smirked and went to the book, opening it…but she could not read it. "What kind of Elvish is this? I cannot read it."

"It is the ancient tongue." Replied Legolas.

She closed the book and brushed her fingers gently against the serpent. "It does not matter to me if you read this book, no doubt filled with lies about the truth."

"The history between your people and mine happened hundreds of years before I was even born Ene…this hatred you have, the sadness you have brought here, I am trying to understand it."

"Perhaps it was hundreds of years before you were born, but not before your father was born, or your grandfather."

"And what could you possibly know of them?"

"The hatred was passed down the generations. You and your people have a debt to pay for the sins of your fathers."

A chill ran down Legolas's spine. "If we were all to pay for the sins of our fathers we would never be at peace."

"It is certainly true for you."

"We are not the only ones at fault for what happened, your people greatly betrayed us."

"Do you justify what your forefathers did then?"

Legolas shook his head. "Can you not see beyond that? I do not justify nor condemn for I do not know what led those actions to come forward. The bloodshed should come to an end."

"Well spoken for a people that has done so well for itself while we suffered in the ruins of your actions."

"Your people chose their own path, and no one else can be blamed for that. Many a civilization has risen out of the ashes of destruction."

Ene was beginning to get flustered with the argument. "There is no excuse for the murdering of women and children." When Legolas remained silent, she became even more flustered. "Or do you excuse that as well?"

He shook his head. "I excuse nothing and nothing justifies what you have done here."

"I have not finished _here_, you have not seen all that I am capable of."

"What else Ene? What more could you do?"

"Plenty more…I could do what your people did to mine, to my family." She gestured towards the book. "Why don't you read about it in your little history book, its obvious you have not reached that part of the story yet…better for me if they have lied about what they did, so that it may be a surprise for you."

Not liking what he was hearing, his thoughts went to Aurel immediately. "Where is Aurel?"

Ene let out a small huff. "As I said, I have provided her with more comfort than deserved, she is well and resting."

Part of Legolas wanted to believe what she had just told him.

"It is the truth Legolas, I would not break on a promise. Aurel will be kept safe, as long as you continue to play along." She stared at the book for a long while before Legolas spoke again.

"There is something that I want to know."

"Oh?"

"Something that has troubled me for many years." He looked into her stone cold eyes. "There is someone else is there not?"

"Someone else?"

"All this time that you have been here, ever since we first brought you here, there has been another here with you. Someone who has taught you how to use weapons, someone who has kept you in the tradition of your people's ways."

She looked at him. "How long have you suspected this Legolas?"

"Long enough."

"You are correct. There has been another here with us." She said nodding her head.

Legolas was almost relieved to know that he had not been imagining certain things after all.

"His name is Lachnen. He should be in your story book."

"In this book? But how? That would mean he would be…"

"Older than you."

"He is an Elf?"

"Half."

Legolas sat down.

"Your Uncle actually."

"What?!" He thought about it for a few seconds. "That is not possible."

"It is completely possible."

Legolas stood making it almost seem like a jump. "I do not want to hear your lies any longer. They have been plaguing me for too long. Was there a purpose to your visit or was it just for your own pleasure?"

"They are no lies."

His eyes turned cloudy,he wanted to ring her neck until her very last breath. "If what you say is true, then this Elf of yours is exacting a revenge for something that happened millennia ago…I…I cannot accept that."

"Try. If you will not believe me, perhaps you will believe _him_."

"Where is he then?"

"He is occupied at the moment, but he will come and speak with you if you wish, he has been waiting for a very long time in fact, until the right moment…I believe that is now. I suggest you finish reading your book." Ene looked at the book with inquisitive eyes then looked back up at Legolas. "It may explain things better than I ever could."

* * *

He walked into her bedchamber. She was facing the balcony, sitting at the edge of her bed, the very same one she used to share with Legolas. She was full of sorrow and yet that did not distract her from the strange presence she felt. Immediately she stood to face him. He had long golden hair, and dark brown eyes. His skin was an icy colour and his dress was that of Easterlings, around his neck he wore a pendant that Aurel recognized from somewhere, but she could not remember where. Although he looked malevolent, she was not afraid of him. 

"You are an Easterling, yet you are not." Said Aurel trying to decipher who this being was.

He stopped where he was. "I am Lachnen."

"You are Elvish?"

"Half, unfortunately."

"What do you do here?"

"I wanted to see you. And I wanted to speak to you."

"The half that you claim is Elvish, are you Sindar?"

"You have recognized traits in me similar to Legolas's people, is that why you ask?"

She pointed at his neck. "Your pendant, I have seen it before."

He nodded. "It belongs to this house."

At first she did not understand what he meant by that.

"But I must admit, it was not given to me."

Aurel continued to focus on the pendant; she wanted to know where she had seen it before.

"Do you not have any questions for me?" asked Lachnen.

Aurel focused her attention back to his face. "I am confused by your presence here. Why did you wish to see me? You gave me your name as if I was supposed to recognize it."

"Why are you not afraid of me?" He walked up closer to her.

"You only look the part of an Easterling, I do not sense that you came here to harm me. Though you are half Elvish, that half is what you are more of."

"It does not mean that I am good Aurel."

"Nor did I say that you were Lachnen. But you are not here to harm me, otherwise you would have already."

He sat at the edge of the bed and smiled and this made her uncomfortable. "I can see why you are his match. You are not just a shell of beauty." He looked down at his hands before looking back up at her. "Will you not sit so that we may speak?"

She tilted her head to say she accepted his offer of conversation, "But may I ask that we sit elsewhere, closer to the balcony would be best, for we are shrouded in shadow here."

He agreed and they both walked over to the chairs that were by the balcony opening. "I can see why the children loved you Aurel, you must not forget that their feelings for you were real as were yours for them, but they had duties and responsibilities to their own people."

Not quite understanding whom he meant by children at first, she only gave him a puzzled look. Once realizing whom he was speaking of she clenched her jaw to stop herself from screaming and looked away.

"Do not speak of them." She said quietly.

"Why ever not?"

She held on tightly to the arms of her chair. "Because you did not know them."

"But I do know them Aurel, they are my children."

"What do you mean, they are your children?"

"Exactly that."

"You are their father?"

He nodded.

"But they have none of your qualities."

"If by qualities you mean that which distinguishes Elf from Man, you would be correct. They are more human, prone to human suffering and their ill fate."

"You know that Ethaen is dead."

"Yes. It is a pity."

"You have obviously had a hand in their elaborate deception. Pity nothing; his fate was his own fault, if not yours."

"You misunderstand. I do not pity him or his death. He did what was necessary. It was only a pity that Legolas was the one who had to kill him."

Her eyes were on the verge of filling with tears. "It is a waste of life, and to what purpose, what has happened that has turned you against your own?"

"My own are the Easterlings, your race never made a claim on me, nor would they, for that would mean they would have to admit their guilt."

"I do not know what it is you are speaking of."

"No you would not know, for it is not spoken of here. "

"Then stop your riddles, and tell me what it is that has spurred this hatred."

"Are you prepared to hear what I have to tell you?"

"What else is there for me to do? I can tell you though, there is nothing you could tell me that would justify what has happened here or the actions of your children."

"We will see." Said Lachnen as he began to tell her the whole story between the Easterlings and the house of Oropher; Legolas's grandfather. It was a great while before what he said was done, but as he reached the end, Aurel could bear no more.

"Please stop." She put her hand to her head, it was a lot to take in. "Though what you have told me is grievous, it is still no excuse for the happenings here. Revenge accomplishes nothing."

"Perhaps not. But it satisfies a need Aurel."

Aurel shook her head. "It does not do even that. It only makes your need seem unimportant for a little while, and when it returns, there will be nothing else to do but confront your own demons." She looked at him. "All you have done is create this need in others. You are selfish."

"I am selfish? Did you not hear what I have told you?"

"I have heard. Your story of injustice belongs to this entire world Lachnen. We have all suffered. If we all acted in revenge for ill actions, then we would never have peace."

"Then we shall never have peace."

"You do not love your children then. You have used them. One is dead, but you still have the time to save the other if you wish."

Lachnen smiled. "Ene needs no saving. She too wants her vengeance."

"A vengeance that only your hate keeps alive, it is not hers. You are the only creature still alive from what happened a millennia ago, you must accept the responsibility that perhaps it is that that has kept the Easterlings from progressing. Had you not fostered this need for revenge, perhaps the Easterlings and the Elves could have had peace."

"I am not the only Elf still breathing on Arda that was present for those events. Some of them still live here in Eryn Lasgalen."

"And most have left for the Undying lands if they did not die before hand! Most who remain here had nothing to do what happened."

"You do not understand."

"I understand only too well. You cannot possibly blame the descendants of this house for the actions of their forefathers. Each creature is responsible for their own path."

Lachnen stood. "I must retire."

"Lachnen." Aurel stood. "I am sorry for what happened to your people, for what happened to you. Truly I am, no one should have to suffer that fate. But injustice does not absolve injustice. End this, end it before it turns into another bloodbath."

"I cannot." For the first time since their encounter he almost seemed unsure of himself but he was quick to fix his composure. "We will speak again, but no longer this day, I have other things to tend to." He made his way to leave.

"Wait!" shouted Aurel.

He turned to face her.

"That pendant, I recognize it now." She walked to him and touched it. "I have seen it in paintings of Legolas's mother; she wears that around her neck. Why do you have it?"

Lachnen grabbed her hand and moved it away from the pendant. "As I said earlier Aurel, it was not given to me." And for the first time Aurel felt the hatred in Lachnen and backed away for he had it in him to harm her, but he went to her and whispered in her ear ever so carefully. "For you see…I took it from her when she was dying."

Her eyes only widened as he took no care for what he had just said and quickly walked away, leaving Aurel in shock.


	15. Welcomed Challenges

For Disclaimer please view chapter 1.

Author's note: It has been a while, but I have not given up on the story, glad you haven't either....life has sort of taken over, but I'm back and determined to finish. Read and Enjoy. Kersi.

**Chapter 15: Welcomed Challenges**

He hit his fists against the ancient book in frustration, _her_ sudden emotion overwhelmed him. Whatever little patience he had moments before was very quickly beginning to fade away. He wanted to be out of the dark library, he wanted to be out of the stone palace, but most of all he wanted to be able to see Aurel, whose fear he could feel as if it were his very own. He stood and began to pace, hearing the echoes of his own footsteps against the marbled ground. He pinched the bridge of his nose while he tried to send Aurel feelings of calm, but he did not receive anything but fear in return, the feeling was nearly suffocating him. Then as quickly as it had come it disappeared, he almost wished the he could still feel her fear, for now he could not feel anything and it was his own fear that gripped his heart.

He went to the large wooden doors that marked the entrance to the library as he heard footsteps nearing. The doors quickly opened to reveal a pack of guards, they walked in, barely looked at him and bound his hands while leading him out, not one word was said and Ene was no where in sight. He wondered where they were taking him for only a few moments as he realized they were headed towards the houses of healing. As the guards pushed him through the decoratively engraved glass doors Legolas spoke, "Why have you brought me here?" He did not expect an answer as they retreated, closing the door behind him and leaving his hands bound.

Legolas looked around him, the houses of healing where the exact opposite of the library, which had been shrouded in darkness. He felt the sunlight on his face and noticed the stillness and emptiness of where he stood. Usually there would be people inside, there would be smells of potions, ointments and herbs. All it smelled like now was stale. It was too empty, everything had been cleared out. He realized that he could most likely free himself from his bindings if he only used a little force, and he was right, the rope that was used on him was human and weak, and completely unnecessary. He would not do anything that could potentially harm Aurel. As the rope fell to the ground he shook his hands lightly, his back facing the glass doors he had been roughly pushed through. He did not turn around when he heard them open, he waited.

"Well met Prince Legolas." an ancient voice spoke.

Legolas slowly turned around and he stilled when he laid eyes upon the stranger. He was tall and lean, golden hair longer than his own spread across his shoulders, ears that pointed up and marked him as an Elf, the only thing that betrayed his guise were his eyes. His eyes were very much human and dark, and poisonous. He could not deny that this stranger was probably the one that Ene had mentioned earlier, his uncle, Lachnen.

"You are mistaken." said Legolas.

"Oh?" replied Lachnen.

"This is no longer my kingdom, and therefore I am no longer its prince."

Lachnen smiled with the corner of his mouth. "Have you surrendered so quickly?"

"Are you here for any purpose?"

"It depends what you mean by that. Right this very moment, I am here in the houses of healing, to meet my nephew, and that is all."

Legolas crossed his arms. "But that is not all, you wish something else."

Lachnen circled around him as he spoke. "I am curious. I expected different. Especially after meeting your wife."

Anger flared in Legolas's eyes.

Lachnen continued. "I can see that you do not approve, but I assure you, she was not harmed. We merely had words with one another."

"There is nothing for you to discuss with her."

"I am surprised at your hostility towards me, but then that is why I suppose you are here."

Legolas uncrossed his arms and took a step towards Lachnen. "You are _surprised_? I very much doubt so. You of all people should understand why I would be angered that you were ever near her, much less speaking to her."

"This is unbecoming of you."

He himself noted he had not fully let himself get this unravelled in front of a stranger before, but he had no time for restraint, or games for that matter. "I wish you to stay away from her."

"Hmmm. You are too rash to speak with, I was hoping that---"

Legolas cut him off. "You were the one in the shadows, speaking poison in Ene and Ethaen's ears, there is no reason for me to believe anything you say to me. You came to look and now you have seen."

Lachnen nodded. "Yes I have seen that you are just as stubborn as your mother and father were."

"You know not of them." He quickly threw back at him.

"Oh I knew them Legolas, and they knew me."

Legolas was confused.

"I knew them very well, I was all too sorry to find out that your father has sailed west, this is something I would have liked him to see." Now it was Lachnen who took a step closer. "You are nothing compared to him, at least he did not surrender so easily, you made this a bitter victory for me, he would have made it a challenge,something _worth_ taking." Lachnen laughed. "You will do though." And before Legolas could even catch the glint of it, there was a sword at his throat. "You would do better if you realized with whom you are speaking to with such disdain." He pressed the tip ever so lightly against Legolas's neck.

Legolas remained still and unafraid.

He lowered his sword. "I will not shed your blood, not this time. I want you to be prepared for it. This way would be no fun at all." Lachnen began to turn around.

Legolas put his hand to his throat, surprised that Lachnen had truly not cut through. Anger filled his mind. "Of course it is easy for you to make such threatening moves when only one of us is armed."

He paused for a moment. "A rash response." replied Lachnen, turning back around to face Legolas.

"A rash move on your part." With that said, Legolas ran towards Lachnen so quickly that he had no time to respond, no time to unsheathe his pristine sword. The sound was that of thunder as Legolas crashed into Lachnen and pinned him onto a marbled column. "I hope this makes it more entertaining for you." said Legolas in a mocking tone.

A low growl escaped Lachnen's throat as he tried to free himself, but he had greatly underestimated Legolas's strength.

As the guards began to run towards them, Legolas spoke. "I realize that I cannot hold you here forever, but it is long enough for you to listen to what I have to say to you." He pressed his hands into Lachnen even harder. "I ask that you do not go anywhere near my wife again, my reasons are private as you may very well understand." He pressed a little harder. "As for my parents, you are not to blaspheme their memories with your own. What has happened here now is all I will ever speak to you about, it is all that matters. I do not care for your history, I do not care for your vengeance and that is simply because I do not care about _you_. Yours is a face I have seen a thousand times amongst others, do not think yourself special just because we share the same blood." He gripped the front part of Lachnen's long black and silver tunic and with a quick flick pushed him aside with such a force it made Lachnen stumble sideways.

Lachnen quickly gained his composure. "You have made a grave mistake." He threw his arm to his side to stop the guards from charging.

"I am sure I have. I meant what I said to you, I expect you to respect my wishes." Legolas clenched his fists.

"Oh, do you?" He said as he straightened his tunic and smirked.

"Or do not and suffer the consequences."

His response made Lachnen laugh, his laugh was crisp and clear and echoed in the large glass house.

"This is no laughing matter."

Only the echoes remained as Lachnen's smirk disappeared. "Your threats mean nothing to me Legolas. I could have you killed this very instant if I wished."

"And I would take you with me to the hall of Mandos."

That is when Lachnen realized his threats meant nothing to Legolas either, not when they involved only him. "Hmmm." He understood that there would be no point in dragging Aurel into the situation, especially as Legolas was stronger than him, and more accepting of death, and because of that, Legolas was unpredictable.

Despite his thoughts, Lachnen's vanity and pride were hurt. Legolas had too easily pinned him into a compromising position, one that could have cost him his life, and he was not as prepared for that. Lachnen needed to show Legolas that he was the one that had the control. He clapped his hands and a guard made his way quickly toward him, he spoke to him for a moment in a language Legolas could not understand.

Legolas's eyes squinted as he tried to understand what Lachnen was telling the guard, but it happened all too quickly and the guard had already slipped through the glass doors again. "More games?" He asked.

"I have a gift for you." said Lachnen.

"Keep it." replied Legolas.

"I really think that you should have it." And Lachnen crouched slightly to skid something across the distance between them.

When the green stone landed at his feet Legolas's cold exterior disappeared. His hands closed and opened as if trying to decide whether or not to pick it up.

"You recognize it." said Lachnen, satisfied with Legolas's reaction.

Legolas picked up the stone and stared at it. He opened his mouth to say something, but just then the doors opened, and Ene's voice could be heard. "What is the matter with you?!" She exclaimed as she approached Lachnen in a huff.

Legolas's eyes scanned those entering. Guards, Ene...and what he had feared, Aurel. Though her reaction was a more positive one.

"Legolas!" She exclaimed as full happiness washed over them both and she made to walk towards him, but was stopped by one of the guards. "Unhand me." She easily slipped away from the guard's grip, but as the guard went for her once again he was stopped by Lachnen.

"Let her be."

Legolas made quick step and opened his arms to wrap them around her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and nuzzled her head in between his shoulder and neck. He felt the now usual tingling feeling begin to lull him in as he held Aurel, it was hard to get accustomed to not having his wife to himself any longer. His _son_ was sending him feelings, feelings he was not prepared for; _he_ was telling him that Aurel was scared, but not for herself, for Legolas. The tingling feeling became too much for Legolas to bear and he tried to push it away.

She poured all of her hidden feelings into him, especially her distress, knowing that Lachnen was only a few feet away from them. She held onto him even tighter, and she tried to ignore Ene's shrieks of disapproval.

"This is intolerable!" cried Ene sounding like a spoiled child.

"Quiet child!" Lachnen ordered as he continued to watch the exchange of emotions between Legolas and Aurel.

Aurel closed her eyes and shifted her head to nuzzle even closer to Legolas's neck. "He wants to kill you." She whispered to him softly.

"Yes I know. But he will not. Not yet." He stroked the small of her back with one hand while the other squeezed the green stone he had picked up.

At that point Lachnen found the opportunity to unsheathe his sword, but this time Legolas was able to see him and to hear him. He quickly pushed Aurel behind him as Lachnen approached them both.

"I warned you earlier but you did not listen to me..." said Lachnen with an aching hunger in his eyes.

"What do you do?!" Shrieked Ene, fearing he would ruin everything.

"A lesson in manners." hissed Lachnen.

Legolas protectively held his arms behind him. "Stay away from her Lachnen." He warned, in his crouched position he looked as if he was going to pounce on Lachnen.

"It's not her that I want." He swung his sword and the very tip of it tore through fabric on Legolas's left side exposing his now wounded skin.

Aurel let out a whimper as Legolas momentarily crumpled, placing a hand over his wound. She went to reach for him but Lachnen pointed his sword at her. "Leave him." He ordered.

Legolas jumped up and placed himself in front of the sword. Only a slight twitch in the corner of his mouth gave away that he was in any pain at all.

Lachnen swung his sword again, this time grazing Legolas's other side.

Legolas stood firm.

"Please stop!" cried Aurel.

Lachnen smiled and stared at Legolas. "I would do so that she watches your blood spill slowly."

Only then did Legolas understand what Lachnen was doing.

"No Lachnen. Stop." said Aurel, except this time her voice had changed, no longer was she crying out in fright. Her eyes were dark, and commanding. She trembled as she clenched her fists. "I do not care to watch this."

"You do not care for your husband's well being?" He mocked.

"Take me away from here!" She ordered as she stepped away from behind Legolas and began to walk towards the doors.

Once again Lachnen threatened her with the sword.

"Touch me and he will kill you." Aurel stated simply

"You misunderstand me then." said Lachnen as he lifted his sword towards her.

Defenceless, Legolas once more put himself in between the sword and Aurel, taking another blow. This time the blow sent Legolas tumbling onto his hand and knees.

"Now you apologize." said Lachnen, satisfied with the state he had put Legolas in.

Legolas's breaths were shallow and he could feel his strength waning. He could feel Aurel's fear as she knelt down beside him with trembling hands. She whispered words incoherently that were meant for healing. He nodded as he looked up at Lachnen, then let his head fall as he felt the warmth of his own blood trickle down his arm. He felt the glow and warmth of Aurel's healing, but he knew it would cost her and drain her own strength. "Melethril..." He tried to compose himself, to not sound so weak. "That's enough." He tried pushing her hands away, but she ignored him.

Already darkness had sprung under her eyes.

"Your healing skills are extraordinary!" exclaimed Lachnen in genuine surprise.

She continued to chant words even as Legolas picked himself up.

"No more."

She stopped her whispering and frowned. "But you still bleed." She placed her fingers around the the most grave wound, and closed her eyes, whispering quickly.

He placed his hands underneath her arms to help her to stand up and give himself some balance. "Enough." He said again.

"Yes. Quite." said Ene who had come closer. "Is your game over now?" She asked Lachnen.

Legolas knew that Aurel was still attempting to heal him, though she had done wonders in mere moments. The stings from his wounds had lessened, the blood trickled more slowly, he could feel his strength returning and hers beginning to fade. "If you do not stop you will have no strength for yourself."

"Just a while longer." she pleaded.

"You _both_ need it more than I do." Legolas gently reminded her.

She stopped and frowned once again. He fully stood and held his hands out for her. She had not realized that she had used so much energy, trying to stand had become cumbersome.

It was Ene who came to Aurel's aid. "Naneth. Let me help you." And indeed she did help Aurel stand, possessively pulling her away from Legolas. Ene glared at him. Aurel had little strength to fight her off.

Legolas knew that look, he had grown accustomed to it, it was a look that told him that Aurel was hers, not his.

"Apologize." said Lachnen again.

Legolas looked away from Ene and towards Lachnen. He clenched his jaw. Then he looked towards Aurel, he needed to keep her safe, he looked at her as he apologized to Lachnen. "I apologize."

"Why do you look at her?" asked Lachnen, obviously annoyed. He pulled Aurel towards him.

"Lachnen." Legolas growled.

Aurel was growing tired of being pulled from side to side. She tried to pull her arm away but he grasped it even tighter. She bit her tongue to prevent her from making any sound.

"Apologize or I will snap her arm."

"If you..." began Legolas.

A crack was heard and Aurel screamed out in pain. Legolas's eyes widened as he made to lunge towards Lachnen, but Lachnen's sword stopped him.

"Lachnen stop this!" screamed Ene as she went to Aurel who was trying not to cry out from the pain any more than she already had. But Lachnen's grip on Aurel's broken arm continued to tighten.

"I will break her other arm." He warned.

Legolas took no time, there was no hesitation. "I apologize."

"Good." said Lachnen releasing Aurel, and she would have collapsed if Ene had not been there to catch her. "Now you know your place." He still held his sword at Legolas's throat. "Now you know you _can _just stand there and watch her suffer. Now you know that I do not care for your threats and that I will do as I please."

Legolas looked over to Aurel who was trying to so hard not to cry out in pain, he could tell by the squint in her eyes and the redness in her face that she was in pain, she was still strong enough to block those emotions from him. He could not protect her and that made him feel useless. He watched as Ene took her away against her will, he heard her call out for him absent-mindedly, as if he could just go to her. He wished he could. He wished for many things. Before she crossed the glass doors once more she turned her head to look at him, it was a defiant look, one that told him never to give in, but Legolas would, because Aurel was everything, and even if that made him weak, it did not matter any longer. He would accept it, he would accept that he was weak, that even though he had tried, that he could not sacrifice his wife for his kingdom, even if she asked him to. Now he realized he would do anything they asked, anything to keep her alive, and now Lachnen knew exactly what his limitations were.

"I know you want to kill me Legolas. Perhaps you will get your chance, but it is not this day, this day if for you to remember that for every mistake you make, you will _live_ to regret it....as your father did."

Legolas still held the green stone in his hand. He remembered that it was his mother's, though she had worn it as a pendant. It took a few moments for Legolas to understand and piece together what Lachnen was trying to tell him. Sadness filled him as he remembered his mother's last moments. He looked at the stone, then looked at Lachnen, anger mingling with sadness as he understood, but he would not do anything but stand there, he had been defeated.

"Yes. Now you know what I am capable of." He dropped his sword to his side and smiled. "Perhaps you will be wiser than your father and not trifle with me again. Next time we meet we will speak of other things." He sheathed his sword and ordered the guards to bind Legolas's hands once more.

As the guards roughly tied him, he only stared at Lachnen, swearing to himself that one day, yes, he would kill him, and that thought kept him at bay, it was satisfying enough imagining him dead for the moment, he would find a way.

Lachnen did not say another word to him as he walked away from the houses of healing, but he felt Legolas's wrath as he passed him. He did not let himself show that it had moved him until he was away and alone, he knew he had signed his own death warrant, and he welcomed the challenge ahead.


	16. I am a Healer

For Disclaimer please view Chapter 1.

Author's Note: Quick chapter, things are moving slowly, but moving. I hope you read and enjoy! Kersi.

**Chapter 16: I am a healer**

He kept hearing the cracking sound that Aurel's arm had made and the scream she had cried thereafter. It had been hours since he had been pushed back into the dark library and he no longer knew if it was light or dark outside. It felt dark, but that could have been because _he_ felt dark. He was in an impossible situation, with no where and no one to turn to. Even if he tried to escape, he could never leave without Aurel, and even if he found a way to have her with him, she was no longer in any condition to be travelling anywhere, especially by foot. The constant reminder of what his actions had caused was enough to make him want to scream. His chest ached, he wounds were closed but still raw, he needed to concentrate on healing.

He began to remember a time, what seemed like another life now, when he had to concentrate on his own healing. He wished it was those days again.

_He felt it and it seemed unreal. Before he fell to the ground he saw and heard Aurel running towards him. If he had really wanted to he could have probably at least dragged himself over to a tree to make himself more visible. He tried to quiet his mind to conserve energy, this was not his first and the arrow did not seem to be anywhere that would cause any real damage, still, it hurt more than he cared to admit. He heard another person running towards him, quick and human._

"_Ada!!" Ethaen's hands reached for him as he knelt beside him. "I did not see you! I am sorry!!" His voice was panicked._

_Legolas strained to hide the pain. "Calm Ethaen. All will be well. Aurel is on her way."_

_Ethaen jumped up at the mention and tried to look beyond the tall grass. "I do not see her." He rose onto the top of his feet to catch a better look, but he could not see her still. He gazed at Legolas once more. "Oh Ada!!" He panicked again._

"_She will be here."_

_The boy frowned and knelt by his side once more. "I let go too soon...I---"_

_Legolas closed his eyes._

"_Does it hurt?" He asked quietly._

_Legolas seriously considered telling him the truth, but he feigned a smile. "A little. You are not the first to impale me with an arrow. I will live." He tried to jest._

_But it did not work as Ethaen burst into tears. "I---I am so—rrr---ryy." _

"_Child, calm." He repeated and Ethaen quieted his sobs._

_Aurel burst through the tall grass, relieved that Legolas was still conscious. She examined the arrow. Legolas tried to sit up, she gently nudged him back. "Keep still." Her tone serious._

"_Naneth?" asked Ethaen cautiously. _

_She gave an exasperated look to Legolas, before composing herself and turning to face the frightened child. "Do not worry so my love. Ada will be well."_

_He fell into her arms sobbing once more. She wrapped her arms around him lovingly and soothed him. "I need you to do something for me now, do you think that you can?"_

_He pushed himself away from her and wiped the tears from his face with his sleeve and nodded._

"_I need you to run as fast as you can and bring back aid. We will need a way to bring Ada back. He is too heavy for me to carry." She chuckled to set Ethaen more at ease._

_He nodded and made his way through the long grass immediately. And she turned her attention back to Legolas who had closed his eyes once more._

"_Legolas?" She asked worried._

"_I really should spend more time with him when he is practising his archery." He replied smiling._

_She broke the end of the arrow off and he groaned. "He was not supposed to be out in the field without supervision for this very reason." She said obviously annoyed and cast the broken arrow aside._

_He was starting to feel a little tired, he knew it was probably something that Aurel was doing and he opened his eyes to be able to see hers. "Come now Melethril. It was a mistake, we have caused plenty of injuries ourselves."_

"_Ha! We never injured our parents." She grabbed hold of the broken end of the arrow. "Ready?" She said giving him no time to prepare himself and swiftly pulled out the pointed end, tearing more flesh. Fresh blood poured out._

_Legolas could feel the warm liquid, as he closed his eyes again to concentrate on healing. He could hear Aurel's chants and knew that everything would be better soon. "Do not make me sleep." He muttered._

"_But you need it."_

"_Aurel. Please. I want to stay awake. I am not a weakling."_

_She chuckled as she covered the wound. "You are worried about your men seeing you like this. Silly Elf."_

"_No." But that was exactly the reason why._

"_As you wish, no sleeping, I promise." She smiled and kissed his forehead. "Now how long will it take the little one?" She looked out past the grass as if trying to measure the time._

"_Days most likely. We can start our way back." Said Legolas moving to stand._

"_It would be better if you..." She sighed as he continued to try and stand. She stood and reached her arms out to him so that he could steady himself. "...did not stand and waste your energy."_

"_I can walk half of the way and you can carry me the other half." He said as he put one arm around her shoulders._

"_And that you would not mind your men seeing?" She asked grinning. _

_They began to walk slowly, but he stopped his hobbling when things began to spin in his vision. _

_Aurel sighed again. "I told you." She helped him sit down. "Always stubborn until the very last."_

"_I am old." He said as he laid back down slowly on the grass._

_She laughed, and he imagined her laughter to be a thousand little bells flying through the air around him. "You are not old, you are stubborn. The first rule of healing is that you need to save your energy. Which means no moving, which would be best acquired if you allowed me to help you sleep."_

_He mouthed the word no._

"_Legolas!" She whined, and then she laid down beside him, watching the sky. _

_He knew he would be well. It was only an arrow, and it was only his shoulder. Long moments passed as he looked up to the sky, a purple pink colour that was brought on by the slow setting of the sun. The first stars were beginning to shine. "Shall I recount to you the story of the stars?" He asked Aurel, but he received no response. He turned his head to find her fully asleep. Of course he had forgotten that she was probably just as exhausted as him, if not more so. He smiled as he watched the steady rhythm of her breathing. "You are just as stubborn as I am." He put his hand over hers and watched more stars appear until at last he heard his aid arrive._

As he fell into sleep his hand opened and released the green stone. The sound it made when it hit the floor was a small clink and then it rolled under the table Legolas was sitting next to. The sound woke him from the beginning of his slumber and he cursed under his breath. It hurt to move, he decided, and he would pick the stone up later. The happy memory that he had almost fallen asleep to had faded away, and was replaced with darker thoughts that the stone brought back with it.

* * *

Ene tried to carefully wrap Aurel's arm. "Stop moving." She muttered.

Aurel had to stifle a few screams as Ene attempted to help her. "Ene you are causing more pain!" She said as she bit her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut.

"If you would only stop fidgeting. Can you not just heal yourself?" She said frustrated as she threw the wrappings towards the ground and stood away from her with crossed arms.

"Bones take longer to heal, I only have one hand to use, and my strength is failing me. Call for a healer."

"No."

"Why not?"

Ene uncrossed her arms and went to pick the wrappings up from the floor. "Because I can do it."

"No, this should be enough." said Aurel as she looked down at her half wrapped arm.

Ene reached into one of her pockets and handed her a purple flower. "For the pain."

Aurel shook her head. "No. I cannot."

Ene was confused for a moment. "Because you are with child?"

Aurel nodded as she moved her broken arm towards her. "Will you construct a sling for me?"

Ene placed one of her hands over Aurel's stomach. "He does not move."

"He sleeps." replied Aurel. "My sling?" She said trying to distract Ene away from her.

Ene put a hand to Aurel's face and caressed it. "Still so soft, even after all these years." She brushed away a strand of hair that covered Aurel's cheek, then frowned. "I am sorry that I cut your hair."

Aurel tried to push away the feelings of disgust as Ene caressed her face. "It does not matter." She said softly. She took a step back and kept her gaze low, her face partially covered by her short hair. "I should try and sleep."

"I scare you." said Ene.

"You confuse me. One moment filled with hate, the next tending to me as if you cared."

"I do care. It is just difficult to show when _he_ is around." She took the cloth to make a sling for Aurel and stepped close to her once again.

"Who? Legolas?"

Ene nodded. "He has always made it difficult. He has always been in the way. And it fills me with rage." She tied the knot to the sling tightly as she finished.

It made Aurel sad to hear Ene say that. "He loved you."

Ene made a tsking hissing sort of sound and walked away from Aurel. "I really wish you would stop saying things like that. It annoys me."

She sat herself down. "Why?"

"Aurel." Her tone was flat, uncaring, unmoving. It was the colder side of her again. "All the years I lived here, he never accepted me for who I was, he continually tried again and again to make me into the Elfling he wished I was....had been." She shook her head. "I did not really----" She stopped and turned around to face Aurel. "I knew that every time that I disappointed him, I disappointed you. I wanted that regard you held for him."

Aurel shook her head slowly. "Oh Ene...."

"No, no, I do not want to hear the pity in your voice. Fortunately I grew accustomed to never being what either of you wanted. _I _have what I want now." She sat in front of Aurel and placed her head in her lap. "Will you not comfort me Naneth?"

Clearly the woman was mad, and torn between two worlds, it made her unstable, and unpredictable and dangerous.

Aurel softly caressed the top of Ene's head, perhaps if she was able to remind Ene of what it was like when she was younger, help her remember times when she was happy, perhaps then she could help end what was happening in Eryn Lasgalen.

"Sing that song you used to sing to me....when I could not fall asleep....I have not slept for many a day, I am weary." She turned her head to look up at Aurel, and rested her chin on her lap. "Do you remember it?"

Aurel nodded and smiled tenderly and began to sing until Ene completely fell into slumber.

"_The moon is rising to fill the night. So blue, so bright._

_In starry skies, I sail above the world."_

* * *

"_The dawn is breaking upon the earth. Bright sun, new birth._

_In the morning light, I sail across the world."_

Legolas swore he could hear Aurel singing, singing a lullaby he had heard her sing a thousand times to Ene and Ethaen when they were young, and it filled his heart with both joy and sorrow. If she was singing then perhaps she was recovering more quickly that he thought she would. He closed his eyes and pretended that she was right beside him, singing only to him.

* * *

Lachnen had been lost in thought when the singing began. The song made his heart ache in every desolate empty space within him and he wanted it to stop. He knew where it was coming from and walked diligently towards where Aurel was being kept. He stood outside the doors, listening for the sounds inside of the chamber. As he unlocked the doors and walked in, he was surprised to find Ene asleep, with her head on Aurel's lap, almost childlike.

Aurel knew that he had entered but continued singing anyway. He walked in until he was only a few feet from them, and still she continued her singing.

"_So many times, I've passed this way before....with eagles wings._

_The tide has come and now I drift again, down towards the shore."_

She did not dare to look at him as she continued to caress Ene's head and play with her golden hair. As her song ended she continued to look away.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Lachnen. "Have you enchanted Ene to do your bidding?"

"She is sleeping, not enchanted. You must not believe the stories of Elves you have been told." She darkly jested. "Unless that is, _you_ can enchant?"

"I cannot." He replied coolly. He went to Ene and touched the top of her head. "She sleeps." He said to himself.

"She is exhausted, unlike yourself, this child needs to rest."

He looked at her broken arm in the sling and then at her face, she still would not face at him. "Why do you let her sleep on your lap as if she was your child?"

Aurel smiled sadly. "Because a part of her still is." Her heart ached at the memories of happier times.

"This causes you pain." observed Lachnen.

She pressed her lips together, then gathered the courage to look him in the eyes. "Why are _you_ here?"

"Your singing pestered me, I wished to stop you."

"Yet you did not."

A flicker of emotion passed through his face. Too quick for Aurel to dwell upon, but enough for her to notice something had moved him.

"Ene." he said loud and firm. "Awaken." He commanded.

Her head rose, confused at first, then when she realized that Lachnen was near, she stood up clumsily.

"If you needed to sleep, then you should have slept, but not here." He said flatly.

Ene looked embarrassed.

Aurel looked away again, leaning her head on her hand, trying to ignore the two in her chamber as they conversed.

"Leave." He commanded once again.

Ene did as she was told and left the chamber without question.

When he heard the door close behind her he began to speak. "She is human and weak, but I am not and know better. I know what you are doing Aurel."

She clenched her fist. "I do nothing."

"It would be useless to try, she is too far from you to be rekindled."

Aurel dropped the hand that propped her chin up. "Get away. Go." She said sadly.

Her words only prompted him to move in closer to her. He leaned in placing both his arms at each side of her, pinning her to where she sat. She stayed very still, she even closed her eyes to avoid his stare. "You fear me now, when just a day ago you held me in well enough regard to let me converse with you." He sneered.

"Yesterday you had not brutally injured my husband." She said in a low tone of voice. "Or broken my arm."

He took one hand and cupped her chin, forcing her face to face his. "And I will do much more than just that if I ever catch you interfering with Ene or anyone for that matter, again. Do not forget it is not just Legolas or yourself I can injure." He let go of her chin and placed a hand over her stomach. "Not too much longer now. Be careful." He pushed himself away and was very happy with himself as he left Aurel in silent tears.

* * *

"Get up Princeling." said one of the guards as the doors were abruptly flung open.

Another guard pulled Legolas up, and pulled him by his bound hands. "You have visitors."

Legolas was intrigued and took no mind as they pulled him out of the library and headed towards the back entrance of the throne room. Ene and Lachnen were both there, waiting for him in the room that led to the throne room. Legolas wondered who the visitors were that had made Lachnen and Ene so unhinged.

Lachnen approached him and untied his hands. "I expect you to behave Legolas. I think you and I have reached an understanding, please do not make me do anything that I do not wish to. You will ask your kin to leave."

He raised his brow. "Kin?"

"Just tell them to go." said Ene as she pointed for him to go out.

As Legolas walked out to the throne room he could not hide his relief at seeing those before him. Elrohir, Elladan, and Aragorn all stood there, without arms and with serious looks that softened when their eyes met his. Legolas walked to all three of them and each greeted one another.

"Eomer sent word." said Aragorn.

Legolas nodded.

"Where is our sister?" asked Elrohir.

"And what of your appearance little brother....you are wounded!" said Elladan pointing to his torn clothing and his healing wounds. He made a move that suggested he wanted to try and help the healing further along, but Legolas stopped him.

"I have come to please ask you to leave. Your sister is well, but you must all go." said Legolas solemnly.

"We cannot." replied Elrohir. "We came for our sister, she leaves with us, or we do not leave at all."

"That cannot be." Legolas shook his head.

"If you are not the one who can aid us, then let us speak with the one who can." Aragorn stepped closer. "I will not leave here without Aurel, wherever she is, she will not be well when you are before us in such a state."

"How were you allowed to enter beyond the gates?" asked Legolas.

"We have been expected, obviously." said Elladan. "Or I am sure an attempt on our lives would have been made." He looked around. "Where are they hiding?"

"Listen to me, you must leave. You only put your sister's life at risk by being here."

Elrohir lost his patience. "Take us to her Legolas. This is insanity!"

"Please leave. Go back to your homes, think of your own families."

"Aurel is our family, you are our family." retorted Elladan.

"You are compromised, that much we understand. But Aurel need not stay here, this place is death now. You have your people dying out there, we passed many dead, women and children alike..." said Aragorn.

"I know."

"No you do not!" shouted Elrohir. "Whatever kind of men are now in your stead are going to kill you both, you will not ask me to leave my sister behind."

"And yet I do. Every moment you stay here is a moment closer to getting her killed. Please go, or there will be no sister to take back with you."

"She is being used, so that you will do their bidding." explained Elladan.

Legolas nodded to say that Elladan was correct in his assumption.

"All the more reason for Aurel to come back with us." said Aragorn. "If you must stay we are saddened for it, but Aurel must leave this place."

"No." said Ene who had walked in amidst their discussion. "Aurel stays."

Elladan had to stop Elrohir from going to her. "You treacherous snake!" shouted Elrohir. "After everything that was done for you, you go and spit on your own family!"

"Hello uncles." She said calmly. "I would beg you listen to Legolas, and _leave_."

Elrohir struggled under Elladan's grasp. "Come closer!"

Aragorn looked at Ene. "Ene, tell us how and why it is possible that you are willing to put Aurel in harm's way?"

"It is you that places her in harm's way. You have been asked to leave several times. There is no reason for you to be here. There is no use in trying to fight it, unless you want to end up like Legolas here."

Legolas looked to her.

She smiled and continued. "Unless you need proof of how far we are willing to go to make you understand, and I am sure that Legolas will tell you that would be very unwise. What is happening here is now not of your concern, turn away before it is your families that are at stake."

"I stay." said Aragorn.

Ene cocked her head to the side. "Unwise." she repeated. "You care not for Arwen?"

"I love my wife, and she loves her sister. I promised her I would do all that I could to keep Aurel safe. I stay. Do what you will, but sooner or later, you will need me here."

"Whatever for?"

"I am a healer. Aurel will need me for when her child arrives."

The thought of Aurel having to give birth to their child under the circumstances they were under almost made Legolas cringe.

"You will not be needed." She replied.

"Whatever you say, it does not change my resolve. I stay." He turned to Elrohir who was still locked in by Elladan. "Go. I will stay. There is no need for the three of us."

"You ask us to leave our little sister?" asked Elladan.

"No. I ask that you go back and be with your other kin, for she will greatly need you and it does her no good to be without her husband or her brothers."

"Elessar if you stay, things will not be good for you." repeated Ene.

He ignored her as he clasped arms with both brothers and they bowed their heads in sadness. Legolas stood near and felt something different, he felt a resolve rise within them, he saw their sad eyes hiding something else.

Both Elrohir and Elladan made to leave, but not before approaching Legolas. They did not clasp him by the arm, rather they embraced him, and he felt himself become stronger instantly. "Be strong little brother." Elladan said softly.

"For her." said Elrohir.

Without giving another glance at Ene who stood there carefully watching them, they left, and they were allowed to leave in peace.

When the doors were fully closed behind them Aragorn spoke. "Now I will see he who lies in the shadows."

Ene ordered the guards to bind both his and Legolas's hands. "You will be making yourself a new home in the dungeons." said Ene as she looked upon Aragorn and then turned to Legolas. "Perhaps you can keep him company for a while." With a nod of her head they were escorted away to the dungeons.

Special Note: Lullaby song is by Terry Oldfield from the CD: Across the Universe.


	17. Vision

For Disclaimer view Chapter 1

**Chapter 17: Vision**

Legolas was surprised when they were placed in the same cell, it would have made more sense to keep them apart.

His thoughts were quickly put aside when he realized that Aragorn was probably going to have many questions for him, he awaited the moment with dread. When they sat there for nearly an hour without a word being spoken, it was Legolas not Aragorn who asked the first question. "Have you nothing to say Estel?" His voice bordered desperate.

Aragorn had been lost in his own thoughts when Legolas had spoken. He sat staring at the gravelled ground underneath his feet and thought a long time about how he was to respond to that question. When he lifted his head so that his eyes could meet Legolas's, what he saw was fear, and what he felt was disappointment. A part of him knew that Legolas would know. "What would you have me say that you have not already asked of yourself, not already berated yourself for?" He asked Legolas's softly.

Legolas had seen the flicker of disappointment in Aragorn's eyes. "I know that I should have come sooner."

"But you were afraid... are afraid." Aragorn corrected himself. "...because you still hold the same fear in your heart, do you not?

"She would have seen it. She would have seen it, and felt it and turned me away."

Aragorn shook his head. "She is afraid too. You are both as stubborn as ever, in a time and place where it does not belong." He chuckled to ease both of their discomforts. "It is a game you play, she runs away and you brood, I suppose for those who have immortality at their fingertips, it is not such a cumbersome game to play."

Legolas raised his eyebrows, "I brood?"

"In all seriousness, how is she?"

Legolas rested his head against the stone wall behind him and closed his eyes. "She is...sleeping." He opened his eyes. "She is blocking most of her emotions from me." He frowned at that and closed his eyes again to concentrate.

"And your child?"

Legolas shook his head. "Nothing."

His tone of voice lowered. "Is it true then? That you do not want your own child?"

Legolas's eyes opened and became wide as he sat up straight. "Has Aurel said that to you of me?"

Aragorn shook his head. "No. She would never say such a thing. I ask of my own curiosity. There are two times that I know of that you have willingly stayed away from your mate, once was to save yourself, and the second to save her. When you speak of her, you speak of her alone, never of your child. When you sent for news of her in Gondor, you never asked of him."

"I never wanted to write the words."

"Why?"

He thought very carefully on how to answer, but the pain was clearly etched on his face as he spoke them. "I do not ask after our child because I do not care. And even I hurt at saying those harsh words, never mind imagining what they may sound like to another's ears."

"You... do not care?" Aragorn repeated, hoping he had heard differently.

"No I do not."

"How is that possible?"

"It's quite simple. I do not allow myself to care."

"I do not believe you."

"No, none save Aurel would. Hence why she had left me. She knew our child would seek me, and she feared the rejection I would send."

"This is not like you. Why wish for a child then?"

"Because I love her, because I believed I could overcome..." His words broke and his shoulders slumped. "Valar, I was useless even before the wretched shadow of the Easterlings was a threat!"

Aragorn leaned in. "There is no more time for brooding. Your child will soon come, whether you care for him or not. Aurel will need all your strength."

Fear shone in Legolas's eyes.

"What is it you fear, what is it that will not allow you to care for your own child?"

Legolas's memories of his father's cries as his mother was dying came to mind.

"I will tell you." said a voice creeping from the shadows.

Aragorn stood and Legolas remained seated, not surprised that Lachnen had been there listening. "Come out from the shadows." Aragorn's voice commanded.

"Well met Aragorn-King." said Lachnen stepping from the shadows.

It only took Aragorn a small moment to see that he was not human, to see the similarities to Legolas. "You are no Easterling in appearance, and you are no Elf in manners. _What_ are you?"

Lachnen laughed. "My name is Lachnen."

He clutched at the iron bars that separated them."Lachnen. Where is my sister?" asked Aragorn.

"If you refer to Aurel, she is being kept safe. Do not worry." He said in a soothed tone.

"I must be allowed to see to her."

"A matter which has already been discussed and refused."

"Certainly you know what state she is in. She will need someone to care for her."

"She has a carer."

"She will need _me_."

"And yet in front of me I have an imprisoned king." mocked Lachnen.

"I was raised in the Last homely house, I am skilled in the ways of healing, she will need what she would have been provided with had you not invaded her home."

Lachnen looked over to Legolas who sat there patiently, as if he were alone. "Her husband says nothing of these matters."

"He knows not of these matters. How many husbands would?" said Aragorn trying to get Lachnen's attention.

"He _would_." emphasized Lachnen. "All too clever a ploy."

"If you wish her to live as much I think you do, you will let me go to her. Or am I mistaken in thinking the reason you keep her alive is so that Legolas will do your bidding?"

Lachnen smiled slowly, keeping his eyes on Legolas as he spoke to Aragorn. "It is quite a bit more complicated than that I am afraid."

Aragorn held on to the bars that separated him from Lachnen. "I must ask again that you permit me to see to her."

Lachnen said no more.

Legolas kept unstirred, staring ahead, ignoring their conversation.

Aragorn turned to him. "Legolas! How is it that you sit there and do nothing!"

He gave out a sad laugh. "I do nothing so that Aurel will not be harmed. _Look at me_ Estel and say again that I truly have done nothing. Aurel may be skilled in hiding her emotions from me, but I am less controlled in that regard, no matter how hard I try." said Legolas flatly while continuing to look straight ahead.

"Legolas knows better." said Lachnen interrupting their discussion.

Legolas felt his hands tighten into fists as he looked towards Lachnen with dark icy eyes. "I may know better, but I am not your dog. If you have nothing useful to say or do, be gone." said Legolas with anger beginning to return to him.

Lachnen smiled.

Legolas pinched the top of his nose and closed his eyes. His breathing became deeper. He began to mutter something in Quenyan, which Aragorn found hard to understand. When he opened his eyes again they were lighter.

"What is this about? Why have you brought war here?" asked Aragorn to Lachnen.

"That is also complicated."

Aragorn's normally calm demeanour left him. "I do not understand!"

"No one asked you to come here, and involve yourself where you did not belong. You are owed no explanations. I came only to meet the great Elessar, and you have not disappointed, unlike your friend sitting beside you. If seeing your _sister _will put you at ease, I shall allow it, but it will not be now, it will be when _I _decide, so calm yourself, and sit back down." said Lachnen as he disappeared back into the shadows.

Aragorn felt defeated as he focused his view beyond the bars of their cell, he wanted to be out of the cell, he wanted to see Aurel. When he turned to look at his companion he was even more infuriated than before. Legolas was smiling.

"What is the matter with you?" asked Aragorn sitting back down.

"Aurel is dreaming, her feelings are very refreshing." replied Legolas.

"Who is he Legolas?" asked Aragorn of Lachnen.

"I was sure Eomer-King would have explained when he sent word."

Aragorn waited to hear more from Legolas, and when nothing came he crossed his arms. "Your unhurried demeanour is frustrating. I feel as if I should show you my hand."

Legolas gave a carefree laugh and opened his eyes to look at Aragorn. "Always a true friend indeed!" He continued to laugh a few moments more. "You will have to excuse my _unhurried demeanour_ but I have rarely felt this refreshed, partly because I have been parted from her for so long, partly because she has not slept in many days. Allow me some peace old friend, I am weary."

Aragorn felt a calmness come over him as he gave a soft smile in understanding but still felt just as frustrated. "Peace for now." He replied.

Just as Legolas leaned back to enjoy the feelings he was receiving from Aurel, he jumped onto his feet and clutched the cell bars. "For Valar's sake! They have woken her up!"

Aragorn stood to join him. "What for?"

"I do not know, she has blocked any more thoughts." He tried to slow his breathing, but the feeling she had left him with made him feel as if he was short on air.

"Legolas?" asked Aragorn as he placed his hand on Legolas's shoulder.

He put his head against the bars, feeling the calm through his friend's touch. "I do not recognize myself or my reactions any longer Estel. I am on the very edge of losing control."

"Your are parted from those you love and your kingdom is under attack. I do not know what I myself would be like if I was in your position."

Legolas shook his head. "You would be strong, for I have seen you in my place and marvelled at it."

Aragorn said nothing in return.

* * *

Many hours later loud footsteps could be heard as four guards walked towards their cells and unlocked the cell door. Two of them grabbed Aragorn, while the other two grabbed Legolas leading them in different directions. They gave each other one brief glance and that would be the last the two friends would see each other for a long while.

It was a very faint light that covered the stone palace walls. Aragorn observed the intricate Elvish patterns on the walls. He had not been to Eryn Lasgalen for many years and he wondered why he had never observed anything in detail, then he remembered he had never stayed long enough to have made such observations.

He did not ask where he was being taken, or why, he merely went where he was lead.

There was an eerie silence that disturbed him and they stopped in front of two large wooden doors, and knocked on them before entering. The doors opened to reveal a chamber, the lighting inside was better than out in the hallways, and he observed it was because the moon shone through a large window at the outer edge of the chamber. The guards left him, and locked the door behind him. He looked around to find Lachnen sitting in a chair near the window.

"Welcome Aragorn." He said.

Aragorn looked at him closely believing he was seeing Thranduil King before him. He shook his head and looked at Lachnen once more. This time he saw the eyes of an Easterling. "You speak my name as if we were well aquainted."

Lachnen snapped his fingers another door opened that Aragorn was unaware was even there, it was very carefully hidden. Two guards entered, along with a very tired looking Aurel, who at first did not notice that Aragorn was in the room, as she focused on Lachnen.

"I brought you a friend." said Lachnen to Aurel as he pointed at Aragorn.

Aurel turned her head. When her eyes focused on him, she did not believe what she was seeing. She thought that perhaps she was still dreaming. She only stood there and frowned.

"Is he not a friend?" asked Lachnen wondering why she did not respond.

Aragorn walked over to her, noticing that one of her arms was in a sling and took hold of her other hand, then put his other hand to her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

The roughness of his touch reminded her that she was not dreaming. Her eyes left their dream like state and she wrapped her good arm around Aragorn, pressing them together as much as she possibly could. She took his musky smell in to fortify her resolve that she was indeed awake. "Estel." She cooed.

Happy that she was alive and relatively unharmed he smiled and gave a small chuckle. Ignoring that they were not alone in the chamber. _"Sister-mother. My heart is happy to see you."_

"_And mine yours, dear Estel."_

Aragorn gently pulled himself away from her and touched the arm in the sling. "What happened?"

"It's broken. A few weeks and it will be fine."

He took his hands and turned her face from side to side, checking for abnormalities, he looked her over entirely, then he kissed the top of her head, and embraced her once again. "I feared for your life. Arwen is worried." He held her protectively, not wanting to let her go.

"I am surprised it is you that stands before me and not her, or Elrohir or Elladan." She jested.

"They would have been here, but you will have to put up with it being just myself."

"You do not understand how good it does me to see you."

Aragorn and Aurel broke their embrace and Lachnen took the opportunity to speak. "And how do you find your sister Aragorn King? To your satisfaction?"

"She has a broken arm, she is weary; that is not to my satisfaction." replied Aragorn.

"Estel. Let us not speak of such things." said Aurel. "Why are you here?"

Before her could answer her question, Lachnen did. "He came here to see with his own eyes that you are alive, and to tend to you should you need it."

"Tend to me?" asked Aurel confused.

"Where are your healers?" asked Aragorn.

"I have not seen them for many days. Why?"

"They should be with you at all times."

"I am fine. I do not need-"

"No Aurel, at least one should be with you at all times."

Lachnen stood from the chair to observe them in more detail, interested in the conversation they were having.

"I do not understand." replied Aurel as she looked into Aragorn's worried eyes.

He took hold of her good hand and gave it a light squeeze, his eyes betraying the silence of his lips.

Aurel took a step back. "What has Arwen seen?" Her face paled as she repeated herself. "What has Arwen seen?"

"Death."

"Of whom? Of me? Of Legolas, of our child? Of whom?" pleaded Aurel.

"You know better than anyone that her visions are only moments of what could be."

"That does not answer my question."

"That is because it cannot be answered."

"But you came because you believed it to me or my child?"

"I came to bring you back to Gondor."

The moment the name Gondor escaped Aragorn's lips Lachnen jumped at Aurel and pulled her towards him, she gasped in surprise at the sudden move as he called at the guards. "Take him."

Aragorn's calm and pacified demeanour left him. "You will not approach her in such a violent manner!" The guards grabbed hold of his arms to restrain him from coming near, but he had no intention of fighting them.

Lachnen paid no attention to Aragorn as he pulled Aurel away through the secret door.

"Hear my words Easterling! If anything should happen to her you will feel the wrath of Gondor! That is something I can promise you aside from you death!" The last thing he heard was the door slam shut as the guards escorted him from the chamber.

* * *

He pushed her into Ene. "I am actually starting to question the reason why we are keeping her alive."

"What happened?" asked Ene as she looked at Aurel.

"Aragorn is what happened. Something about a vision of death? Is that what he said to you?" asked a visibly annoyed Lachnen.

Aurel frowned.

"Your sister Arwen would be interesting to meet. Do all your siblings have special skills?"

Aurel eyes turned to steel. "I have more than enough skill with a blade to keep you entertained, perhaps I can show you sometime."

Ene laughed. "Arwen is nothing more than a fortune-teller, less than actually since her marriage to Aragorn. Nothing you should be worried about." She looked at Aurel again and smiled. "You _were_ skilled with a blade though, it was always a beautiful thing for me to watch."

"You never truly saw me wield the blade."

"You forget I was not always under your care, and I did."

"I would like to rest now." said Aurel.

"There is no time for that, I want you to tell me everything about Aragorn." said Lachnen.

"If there is anything you should know, you speak with him." She replied curtly. "I want to rest."

"I will ask you nicely only once."

"You never asked in the first place, and you shall not hear a word from me. Go on break my other arm, or my legs, break my neck, I can tell that is what you wish, but you will not. I know my value, so do your own bidding. I tire of you."

"Be careful Aurel." replied Lachnen.

"Did I not make myself absolutely clear before?" asked Aurel.

Lachnen became so angered he raised his hand to strike her, but not before a large tremor shook the room they were in and knocked them all to the ground. The dust was settling all around them as a guard ran in.

"The palace is under attack my lord!"

Lachnen stood and shook the dust off of him.

"Naneth?" asked Ene as she looked to Aurel.

Aurel lay on the ground not moving.

Ene noticed blood on her hands, something had struck Aurel on her head and the blood was pouring forth. "Naneth!" She tried to wake her, but Aurel just lay there, and both Lachnen and Ene felt a dark hour upon them.


	18. Chapter 18: Amongst the Rubble

**Chapter 18: Amongst the Rubble**

Aragorn was roughly pushed back into the cell with Legolas and as he rushed over to the cell bars to make a move to escape, they slammed shut. He hit at the bars with all his might. Legolas stood behind him, his eyes full of fear.

"What has happened?" he asked.

Aragorn sighed. "She is not well, she is not safe! That Easterling!"

Legolas felt his skin chill. "What has happened?!"

"He will not keep her alive much longer, we need to find a way out."

"There are no way out of these cells, our dungeons are very well made."

Aragorn lost his patience. "How well made could they have been when a creature such as Gollum escaped from them once?!" he shouted.

Legolas was at a loss for words. A large rumbling was heard outside and the cell shook. They were in complete darkness, for all light had disappeared when the cell had shaken.

"The earth shakes!" exclaimed Legolas.

Aragorn grabbed on to the cell bars. "They have come!" His voice held hope in it.

Fighting could be heard in the distance. Shouts and screams. Finally light returned to the cell and the door opened. Aragorn took a step back and when he saw the faces of Elladan and Elrohir approach him he could not help but smile and embrace them. "What has taken you so long?!"

"We told you..." began Elrohir but he stopped mid-sentence when he looked over to Legolas.

"We need to find Aurel." Legolas's face was ashen.

They all looked at each other briefly before rushing out of the cell and out of the dungeons. They hid behind some columns as they could see fighting ahead and Aragorn and Legolas were without weapons.

"How is this possible?" asked Legolas, still looking ashen and confused.

"Gondor, Rohan and whoever else we could gather from Imladris have come to aid us." Said Elladan.

Legolas did not understand how help was gathered so quickly.

"Explanations can wait for another moment." Said Aragorn and he looked out. "We should move." He pointed to another safe place across the way.

"I need to get to Aurel." Said Legolas without emotion.

"First weapons." Said Elrohir.

They all ran over to the next safe place. A few dead easterlings lay next to them. Aragorn grabbed their spears and knives. "Here." He handed the knives to Legolas. "Would you have any idea where Lachnen could have taken her?"

Legolas tried to hide the sheer panic and terror that was flowing through him and nodded. "Back to our private chambers."

Elladan looked at Legolas. "You can sense something is wrong."

Legolas looked at him. "Yes. But not from her."

"From the child?" asked Elrohir. Legolas nodded. Elrohir looked at Elladan. "Go with Legolas and find Aurel."

Before leaving one another's side, Aragorn looked to Legolas. "Whatever fear is in your mind, put it behind you Legolas. Fear has no place in moments like these. You will be a father soon."

Legolas's nodded and rushed off with Elladan as they headed towards where they knew they would find her.

* * *

Her head felt light and heavy at the same time. She could feel pain, but she did not know where from. She could hear Ene's voice calling out to her.

"Naneth?"

How confusing it was for Aurel to hear Ene speak to her in terms of endearment to terms of hate from one moment to the next. She sat up and placed her hand upon her head. "What have you done?" Assuming that her latest predicament was her doing.

"We are under attack." Replied Ene.

"From whom?"

"As if you do not know." Said Lachnen.

Aurel looked up at him. "How could I..." A powerful flow of pain came forth and she felt as if she had been stabbed through with a sword. After a few moments she realized she had not been. Her ears were buzzing as she tried to concentrate. Ene placed a gentle hand on Aurel's shoulder. Aurel now looked at her. "I need to get to my chambers. My son wants to be born...sooner than expected."

Ene nodded and made a move to help her stand but Lachnen stopped her. "Stupid girl! What do you think you do? She will not part my side."

"But..." Ene looked wounded.

"But nothing, she does not part from me!"

"Ene please! Or else he will born here where it is not safe, I do not ask for much! Please! Just somewhere safer than..." Another wave of pain and Aurel had to use all of her strength not to scream out.

Ene looked at Lachnen. "If she or the child are harmed we have nothing to bargain with."

Lachnen looked at Aurel, contemplating whether or not to move her. "How far from here?"

"Not far." Ene took that as her cue to help Aurel. She helped her stand and they slowly and carefully began their walk towards the bedchamber.

By the time they had reached the bedchamber Aurel was getting pains nearly every moment. She held on to Ene very tightly, she had never experienced this type of pain, not while awake anyway, and not for very long. She wished for Legolas, she wished they were not parted, she wished she would have never left and then another wave of pain hit her. When they reached inside Aurel was glad to see her bed, though it was dark the rumblings did not seem to affect the chamber much. Ene helped her onto the bed while Lachnen made sure to check all doors were locked.

Aurel held onto Ene's hand. "You are going to have to help me...we will need..." pain. She winced and nearly broke Ene's hand.

Ene yelped and pulled her hand away.

"Forgive me Ene! Please... we need light...and warm water...cloths, you can find all in the bathing room...you know."

"I have never assisted in a birth."

"It does not matter, I cannot do this alone." She took deep breaths and decided to get onto her hands and knees which was more of cumbersome tasked than planned with one arm in a sling.

Ene shook her head.

"Ene I trained you in the arts of healing!" Said Aurel frustrated at her helplessness.

Lachnen circled around the room like a prowling warg. He kept a tight grip on his sword as he watched over Ene and Aurel.

Aurel could feel another wave of pain coming. "I will not be able to delegate much longer..." She grabbed the blankets on the bed tightly. The pain was becoming unbearable and she did not feel as if she had the strength. "Please Ene!" She screamed at her.

Suddenly as Aurel was trying to control her reactions to the pain that was consuming her she heard scuffling. She heard a sword drop to the ground. She looked up to see that Lachnen had been knocked unconscious onto the floor but before she had could figure out what was happening, Ene had picked up Lachnen's sword. "Stay back!" she yelled, but to whom, Aurel did not know.

Again in a blur as Aurel tried to control her breathing she thought she saw someone pulling at Ene, and a large thud was made as Ene hit the floor, the sword after, then more scuffling. Aurel tried to move herself away from whatever was happening but a hand reached out to her and as soon as it touched her hand she felt deliriously happy. She knew that touch well, it was Legolas's hand! She sat up, for a moment the pain was substituted by sheer joy. He climbed up onto the bed and held her.

"Our son wants to be born." She said hurriedly.

He nodded. "I know." He looked at her and noticed the wound on her head. "You are bleeding."

She shook her head as another wave of pain was around her. "That does not matter..." She squeezed his arms so tight that he thought his arms may break. "What have you done with, Ene?"

"Nothing. She ran away after I rendered Lachnen useless, Elladan has gone after her."

"I need water, and cloths..hurry."

He managed to gather some cloths and water while Aurel felt the child wanting to move outwards. She breathed heavily, and looked over to see Lachnen stirring, her heart sped up even further. "Legolas, he wakes!" She yelled to him and then gave out a painful moan of her own.

Legolas dropped the water and cloths, tackled Lachnen and pinned him down. Aurel could not contain herself any longer, she had to push, so while Lachnen and Legolas duelled in front of her, she gave birth to hers and Legolas's son.

Her screams were masked by the fighting of the two strong elves before her, the baby's cries were also masked by their fighting, and while Aurel, could barely move, she gathered the child in her arms. She needed to get somewhere safe, if there was somewhere in Eryn Lasgalen that was safe anymore. She pitied the fact that their son had been born under such violent conditions. She soothed him as she cradled him close to her. She tried to move herself slowly off the bed only to be gathered by a pair of arms.

"Do not move." Said Aragorn. She saw a flash pass her by, it was Elrohir, and he went to Legolas's aid. She tried to move again. "I said do not move." And he took out a dagger and cut the cord that bound her and the child. He took one of the cloths that was on the floor and wrapped it around her and the child so that they were wrapped together and so she did not lose grip on him. The child was now nestled to her. "Do not worry he will be safe that way."

It was then that she finally let out tears, but she did not know what for, joy, sadness, fear? She cried anyway and Aragorn held her briefly. "Now we have to move, and you are in no condition, but I am afraid you will have to."

Aurel, still crying, nodded and tried to stand, she felt herself bleeding. She looked to Aragorn in panic. She could hear that there was still fighting going on.

He quickly and steadily moved her out of the room, through the secret passageway.

"I can feel that I still bleed."

"The birthing is not done." He said quietly.

She felt no pain, just tiredness, and when they finally came out into the light she saw what had been making the sounds, in a few weeks, the palace of Eryn Lasgalen was nearly completely shattered to the ground. She stopped for the mere awe of it, she had no time to mourn. She felt Aragorn tug at her arm. "Come."

She shook her head. "I cannot. I ask my legs to move, but they are frozen, I feel as if they are about to give way."

He looked at the trail of blood they were leaving behind, she was losing blood quickly.

"Take my son, get him somewhere safe." She said and she knew she was much too tired to go any further.

"I cannot do that." Said Aragorn and without hesitation picked her up in his arms and continued to walk, towards the houses of healing where some of the healers that had been spared from the Easterlings were awaiting. Around them, there was no more threat of Easterlings. What was one kingdom against three? One was powerful enough to destroy, but not powerful enough to overcome, so amongst the rubble, the dead bodies of many a great people, Aragorn treaded carefully, while Aurel finally took the time to rest and just took in the sound of Aragorn's heart.

"My sweet, Estel." She said ever so quietly, so that none save Aragorn could hear her and it made his heart ache.


End file.
